Redemption on Earth 38
by Marek Cab Pict
Summary: After being imprisoned, Oliver through the help of some old friends manages to escape. However realizing that his friends and family will no longer be safe so long as he remains on Earth 1, Oliver decides to find a new home on Earth 38 to hopefully find some redemption for his past mistakes and to make a new life for himself and his family. Oliver/Kara Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. After watching the Arrow finale I had a great idea for a Oliver/Kara story. As you know in the season finale Oliver gets arrested by the FBI in exchange for the freedom of his team and he gets imprisoned in a Supermax facility. The idea behind this story after being imprisoned, Oliver through the help of some old friends manages to escape. However realizing that his friends and family will no longer be safe so long as he remains on this Earth, Oliver decides to find a new home on Earth 38 to hopefully find some redemption for his past mistakes and to make a new life for himself and his family.**

 **To accommodate how I want this story will go I will be changing a few small things from Arrow Season 6.**

 **In Crisis on Earth-X, rather than Oliver and Felicity having their impromptu and out of place double wedding, instead the two will allow Barry and Iris to have their moment and instead decided to amicably end things. (This is a Oliver/Kara story after all)**

 **As a result of that breakup, Felicity will still be there for William at his times of need but more in the role of an aunt or older sister rather than a maternal role.**

 **Also I don't how the timelines sync between Earth 1 and Earth 38 so the way I'm doing is having Earth 1 starts 1 month after Oliver's arrest and at the same time Supergirl will be at episode 3x11.**

 **Chapter 1: Consequences**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Star City (One month after Oliver's arrest)**

Two Quadrant guards were standing watch outside a warehouse on the edge of Star City when two darts came out of nowhere and slammed right into their chests. They groaned as they quickly went down falling unconscious.

Out from the shadows came Wild Dog, his arm holding his new tranquilizer gun courtesy of Felicity. "Perimeter cleared, move in." He said over the comms.

As he said this, both Mr Terrific and Black Canary emerged from their hiding place in the shadows and quickly moved towards the facility.

Over their comms Felicity spoke. "Heat signatures show that there are about 15 hostiles inside the building."

"Hopefully Diaz is one of them." Black Canary replied.

"We've been after this guy for the past month and now we finally have a lead on them. Let's make sure we don't waste it." Wild Dog added before turning to Mr Terrific. "Hey Hoss why don't we make sure of that before we jump in their? Through your balls in."

Canary suppressed a laugh as Terrific sighed. "You know they aren't my… Oh never mind." Mr Terrific pulled out his T-spheres and activated their recon mode.

With Felicity at the controls the spheres began canvassing the building looking for signs of Diaz. Eventually they reached the second floor office where they found him hunched over a laptop with a gun in his hand.

"Got him second floor office east side." Felicity informed the team just as she saw Diaz notice the sphere and shoot it. "Oh and now he knows we're here."

"Doesn't matter." John said over comms. "We have him now. We can't afford to wait any longer to take him down. Everyone move in."

And with that order the team swarmed the facility with a massive FBI support team. Gunfire erupted as both teams traded fire with each other. As Wild Dog and the agents fired their rifles at the guards, Canary and Terrific charged them from flanking sides taking down the guards as they were distracted. However they quickly had to get back into cover again as more guards arrived and started firing.

Before any of them knew what happened, an exploding arrow hit the center of the group taking them all down quickly. Diaz having emerged from the office opened fire on the Green Arrow at his perch just before he disappeared into the shadows again. He quickly began moving down to the ground floor as the last of his men covered him.

"Bring that heavy artillery up!" Diaz ordered as men with RPGs rushed into the room. The first man had already loaded his RPG and fired, the rocket screaming through the air as the agents and heroes on the ground rushed for cover. With the explosion as cover, Diaz powered up his car and blasted his way out.

The team and the ground groaned as they tried to get up as the rest of Diaz's men prepared to finish them off. However before they could a series of well-placed arrows and a flash of lightning had them on the ground before anyone could blink.

By this time the team was back on their feet. "Always nice to have a speedster on our side." Terrific commented as they all rushed the entrance Diaz had just left through.

"Yeah but he's getting away." Canary replied.

"Flash can you give Green Arrow a ride?" Felicity asked.

"Sure about that? I can handle this." Barry asked over the comms.

"I'm sure." Felicity commented.

"Alright." Barry said. Right after he said that a flash of lightning passed by the three as Flash picked up the Green Arrow and hauled him over to the road several meters in front of Diaz's car.

Just as he was in position, Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired one straight through the window however Diaz didn't stop the car and kept speeding. The next arrow then went straight through the engine block and the car started to decelerate. However Green Arrow still needed to barrel out of the way before the car hit him.

As Green Arrow approached the car, FBI cars with sirens flashing came out as well and stopped right in front of the now defunct escape vehicle. Out of the lead car came Agent Samandra Watson and she and her agents wasted no time in dragging Diaz out the car kicking and screaming before shoving him in the back of their van.

As the last of her agents reentered their vehicles she turned to the Green Arrow and said. "We'll take him from here, Mr Diggle."

Diggle, donned as the Green Arrow nodded his head and the FBI agent as he notched a grappling arrow and glided away from the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A.R.G.U.S. Building, Star City**

An hour later the team had regrouped at A.R.G.U.S. in a special room set aside for the team. The entire team was present, relaxing or stretching after the long night as Diggle entered the room.

"Nice work everyone. Diaz is down and out for the count and Watson assured me that he will be going away for a long time." Diggle said as he took a seat at one of the chairs.

"Sure wish we'd gotten to him before we had to go to Watson." Dinah sighed. "Speaking of her, how are things going to go from here on out regarding her?"

"Watson's agreed to allow us to continue our work protecting the city with .U.S.'s backing. So long as we don't intentionally drop bodies she'll stay clear." Diggle answered.

Just then a flash of lightning came as Barry super sped his way into A.R.G.U.S. snacking on a candy bar. "Wow guys that was actually kinda fun tonight. I mean I have to admit I was a little worried that I'd be bored just taking on mooks after beating DeVoe and his Enlightenment but this was actually kinda fun." Barry took another bite of his candy bar. "So who wants to go out and get drinks to celebrate?"

However as Barry looked over at the team, it was clear that none of them looked as enthusiastic about this as he did.

"Sorry Hoss but I got a date with my daughter tonight." Rene said as he left the room.

Dinah followed quickly. "And I have to get back to the SCPD. Rebuilding an entire police force is a difficult and all consuming job."

And finally Curtis got up as well. "Yeah plus Nick and I already have a date and I'm very late." He immediately rushed out of the room leaving Barry, Diggle and Felicity alone.

"Was it something I said?" Barry asked jokingly.

"Don't worry about it man." Diggle said. "They're all still just trying to get used to the team without Oliver around. They'll come around."

"Speaking of Oliver, I heard about what happened. Any luck getting him released?" Barry asked.

Felicity typed a few things into her computer and pulled up their electronic case. "We've been searching for anything that can get Oliver out without compromising the deal he made with Watson. Jean Loring and I have been working on this for the past month."

"Any luck?" Barry asked.

"Not much man. Oliver's in a Supermax built to hold people like him and Lyla and I haven't been making any luck getting any additional support in helping get him released." Diggle answered.

"What about the President? Oliver helped fight off the Dominator Invasion plus the Earth Xers and I remember you told me that around the time I fought Zoom Oliver stopped the world from being nuked by Darhk. Isn't that enough to get him pardoned?" Barry asked.

"We tried that but since Oliver surrendered himself voluntarily and admitted that he was the Green Arrow, the President can't do anything to pardon him." Felicity answered getting more upset with each word. "Why the hell would he do that?!" She screamed as she slammed her hands onto the keyboard.

Diggle put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head before taking Barry out of the room. "How's Felicity handling this?" Barry asked once they were out of earshot.

"It's not easy for her. Even if they weren't together anymore she still cares about him and none of us wanted Oliver to sacrifice himself for us. Plus being stuck in A.R.G.U.S. protective custody 24/7 isn't easy on anyone." Diggle sighed. "Just like Oliver to make such a sacrifice for us."

"That's Oliver for you." Barry said sighing. "Always putting the needs of others before himself."

Diggle nodded as he heard a sob from the room. Turning around he saw Felicity crying at her desk.

"I should go now but if you need any help you can call me." Barry said as he moved to exit.

"Hey Bar. Thanks for letting me finish Diaz. The Green Arrow began the fight with him. It felt good for the Green Arrow to finish it." Diggle said.

Barry nodded, put his mask back in place and sped out of the building. Diggle returned to the room and pulled Felicity into a hug. "Don't worry Felicity. We'll get him back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Slabside Maximum Security Prison**

For Oliver, most days in Supermax were the same. 23 hours a day in a small cell with three meals a day and a lot of time by himself to work out and maybe one hour outside if there were no fights that day. Somehow the news about him being the Green Arrow had gotten into the population at Supermax before he had even arrived. Now every inmate especially those he had taken down wanted a piece of Oliver.

Any day Oliver didn't face a shiv from some opportunistic prisoner trying to settle the score was a good day for Oliver. However as more time past, the stress was getting to him. If he wasn't in his cell mulling about his many mistakes and decisions over the years he was on edge around every prisoner or guard he passed wondering if they would be the next one to try and kill him.

At the current moment Oliver was waiting in the highly secured visitors area for Jean Loring, his lawyer to arrive.

Oliver heard the distinct buzzing sound and looked up to see his long time attorney Jean Loring walk past security and move to sit at his table. "Oliver, how are you doing?"

"Well I'm stuck in a highly secured prison in a cell all day trying to avoid getting killed any time I walk out of my cell." Oliver replied without skipping a beat.

Jean took a second to let that sink in before she continued. "Oliver, Felicity and I have been working constantly to try and find some loophole for you to go through to get you out of here and we are making progress…"

"How's William?" Oliver asked.

Jean stopped speaking and cleared her throat. "He's working through it. A.R.G.U.S. is keeping him and everyone else safe. He wants to believe that you're coming back but everyday that passes without you in it makes him feel like the chance is much less likely."

"Jean, be honest with me. What are our chances?" Oliver asked.

She sighed. "Not great. We still haven't found any loophole for you to travel through and even the idea of a pardon is off the table because of your confession on live TV. I'm sorry I wish there was more that I could promise you."

Oliver took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took stock of what she said. He knew that his deal with Watson and this life sentence wasn't something that would be easily removed but now he truly believed that there was no way out of this. Silently accepting his fate, Oliver opened his eyes and said. "Thank you for trying Jean. I do appreciate you giving it your best."

"Olive there might still be a chance to get you out of here." Jean said.

"I think we both know that isn't the case." Oliver replied. "You did all you could but I think it's time we both accept the truth that I'm going to spend the rest of my life here."

Jean and Oliver both sighed and a moment of silence passed between them. Finally Oliver spoke. "Can you tell William that I love him? And that I'm proud of him?"

Jean made a silent nod and stood up. "You can tell him yourself. Next time I come here I'll make sure to bring him."

Oliver nodded as she left and the guard returned to bring Oliver back to his cell. On his way there he saw a disturbingly familiar face pass by, Danny Brickwell being escorted to his own cell.

He gave a very disturbing smile to the former vigilante. "I'm gonna enjoy killin you kid! I'm gonna make the Arrow bleed!" He yelled as the guards worked to keep him contained.

Oliver's expression hardened as he was escorted back to his cell and the door sealed behind him. Oliver took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Brickwell wouldn't be the first person in Slabside that had tried to kill him. Dropping a vigilante into a supermax surrounded by people he probably was involved in arresting. They might as well have dropped him in the Lion's Den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Gotham City**

In a small motel in downtown Gotham, Roy, Thea and Nyssa were loading up their arrows after another successful mission against the Thanatos Guild. Despite having not yet located the three Lazarus Pits that Malcolm had found, the trio had successfully managed to attack and eliminate half a dozen different Guild facilities and safe houses, compromising the Guild's ability to fight back and search for the Pits as well.

Thea was pleased for the chance to continue practicing her combat skills since it also kept her mind from what had happened to her brother. A week ago Felicity had managed to contact her and inform her about her brother sacrificing himself to protect the team from prosecution.

At first she was angry and wanted to break Ollie out of jail until Nyssa and Roy managed to calm her down. Neither of them were pleased with the outcome of Oliver's Green Arrow investigation but they all knew Oliver had made his decision and there was no changing it now.

As Thea finished packing up her gear, she sighed loudly and fell flat on the bed behind her. Nyssa quickly noticed Thea's bad attitude and silently signaled Roy to take a break and comfort his girlfriend.

Roy took the hint and went over to the bed laying down next to Thea gripping her hands in his. "Hey, you want to talk?"

Thea sighed loudly again. "Not sure it will do much good."

Roy slid closer to her. "Give it a shot. See what happens."

"What the hell was Ollie thinking?" Thea asked her voice close to breaking. "He's already had to give up so much in this life. Why would he willingly give himself up?"

"I think you know why. Oliver wanted to protect everyone. Just like he always does." Roy answered.

A tear slid down Thea's cheek. "He's always been doing that. Always putting others before himself."

"Your brother is an honorable man Thea." Nyssa spoke. "Despite everything that he suffered he was still willing to give up everything to protect his family and his city. He deserves better than he got."

Roy continued. "Plus I know Felicity and the Team wont just leave him there. I bet they're working on a plan to get Oliver released right now."

This seemed to calm her down. Thea smiled and snuggled herself into Roy's embrace enjoying the sweet aroma coming from his body.

However their romantic moment was violently interrupted by the door to their motel slamming open and three well-armed men bursting through. Nyssa waste a second as she threw a dart straight at the lead intruder. He dropped his gun screaming in pain as the knife shot through his hand and his reaction distracted the other two as they tried to line up their shots.

In this moment, Thea and Roy dove from the bed towards their attackers. Thea went after one of the men and started by knocking his gun out of his hands before slamming her leg into the man's shin making him rile in pain as he fell to his knees. As he fell down, Thea threw her body onto the man with her legs wrapped around his neck slowly dragging the man into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Roy was engaging the other of the three attackers blocking the man's attempt to pistol-whip him. Roy got his grip on the man's pistol and pulled the man's arm back twisting his wrist as he ripped the weapon out of his hands. He then smashed the gun onto the man's head knocking him out cold.

Nyssa by the end of the fight grabbed the man with the knife in his hand and pushed him on the ground getting a rough grip on the man's bleeding hand. "Who sent you? Athena?"

"I don't know any Athena bitch!" The man spat at Nyssa prompting the former assassins to tighten her grip on the man's bleeding hand making him scream in agony.

"Wait I know who he is." Roy answered as both women looked at him waiting for his answered. "He's one of the cops who roughed me up for Oliver's trial. He's one of Diaz's cops."

Nyssa then turned her attention to the former cop as he continued to look at her defiantly. "The boss wanted payback for what that crazy vigilante did to his city. Told us to find you and kill you."

As Nyssa continued to interrogate the crooked cop, Thea turned her attention to the window and as she looked out onto the street she saw two more cars filled with dirty cops show up outside clearly moving to reinforce their fallen friends. "Heads up you two, we got company."

"We have to go." Roy replied. "And we can't just leave him here."

"Got that solved." Thea answered as she smashed her fist into the cop's face knocking him out in one blow.

Nyssa and Roy both looked at her with a smile of approval. The Team then waited till the cops got to the door before sliding out the window and onto the dark streets. They then disabled the cars of the cops before speeding away in their own vehicle leaving the dirty cops behind with several wounded and no prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Star City Docks**

Black Siren aka Laurel Lance of Earth 2 had been hiding out in the docks of Star City for the past two weeks after having to leave Quentin's place for fear of discovery. Even with the FBI allowing her to leave free albeit reluctantly, Laurel had several of Diaz's former associates and Quadrant soldiers hounding her daily all of them wanting payback for her betrayal. Laurel had briefly considered appealing to Team Arrow for help but ever since Sara Lance had left Star City and Oliver had been arrested, Laurel wasn't sure that the team would be willing to give her the protection she needed.

She was pulled from her brief rest by the sound of metal banging in the distance. Over the silence she would hear voices echoing. "You idiot!" The first voice, male said. "We're trying to be stealthy here!"

"Hey I didn't see the damn thing. It's so freaking dark in here man!" The second voice also male said.

"Any sign of that crazy bitch Diaz wants us to whack here?" the first voice asked.

"Friend of mine works at the docks. Swears to me he saw some hot blonde broad come and go from here a few days ago. Only that Lance bitch would be crazy enough to pull that." The second voice answered.

Laurel contemplated fighting these idiots but her voice was still raw from the last group of goons that tried to take a shot at her so she instead took off from her hiding place before the goons got too close. Unfortunately one of them saw her and started firing at her with one of his rounds nicking her in the shoulder.

She groaned as she felt the pain from the shot set in as she lay down at a new hiding spot. "Come on out baby!" The second man said loudly. "We just wanna have some fun princess!" The man continued both men barely suppressing their laughter.

"Yeah sweetie come on out!" The first man said making kissing sounds with his mouth. "We aren't gonna hurt you… much…"

At this point Laurel was getting pissed. She was not going to get taken out by catcalling pricks like these two assholes. Summoning the last of her strength, Laurel turned to face the two men and let out a massive sonic scream. Both men were sent flying into the wall so hard that Laurel wouldn't have been surprised if they died.

However she was starting to feel weak, as her eyelids got heavy. Summoning some final reserves of strength, she took the car keys from her downed attackers and began to walk away from the docks and to the car her attackers left behind. She turned on the car and began driving to the nearest free clinic. She had to get this bullet out of her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Central City, West-Allen Residence**

When Barry got back to his shared home with Iris, he found Cisco at the TV playing video games with William, Oliver's son. As part of the deal with A.R.G.U.S. William was allowed to take trips to the homes of Oliver's old allies and stay with them in order to maintain some semblance of a normal life.

Barry had to admit that when he looks at William he does indeed see quite a bit of Oliver in the boy. The first of William's trip had been awkward since he had just lost his father to prison however in subsequent visits, Barry noticed that William had picked up Oliver's ability to adapt to changing circumstances quickly especially when he learned that both Barry and Cisco were gamers. After that he noticed a change in William's mood. He still worried about his dad but he seemed a lot happier than when they had first arrived.

Barry walked into the kitchen to see Iris multitasking on both one of her stories on her laptop and dinner on the stove. "Sure that's a good idea Iris?" Barry asked jokingly.

"Hey I made not be a speedster Bar but remember I was the one who taught you how to multitask." Iris joked back at him. "Besides its better than getting my butt kicked by William and Cisco at Halo."

Barry stifled a laugh. "You tried gaming against Cisco?"

"Yeah, you know I wanted William to feel more comfortable here and instead I gave him a round with an easy opponent." Iris said while typing on her computer while her eyes darted back to the dinner.

"Here let me take over dinner. You get back to you story." Barry offered and Iris allowed her husband to take a place at the stove while she took a seat at the bar.

Iris worked for less than a minute before she spoke to Barry in a whispered tone. "Hey how's Team Arrow doing today? I know they asked you for their help taking down their yearly super villain."

Barry replied in equally whispered tones. "They're surviving just like Oliver taught them to. They say they're hopeful for Oliver's release."

Iris sighed. "You know as well as me that the odds for that aren't great. Oliver made a deal with the devil. Those are hard things to walk back."

Barry silently nodded as Cisco yelled. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT SHOT?!"

William laughed at Cisco's outburst playfully slugging him in the shoulder. "What can I say, Eagle eyes over here."

Barry and Iris laughed as well. "Come on Cisco you should have known that would happen taking on the son of the Green Arrow."

Everyone continued laughing until they noticed that William wasn't. Iris got up from her bar stool and sat herself next to the boy on the couch wrapping her arms around him. "You ok William?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine." He answered. "You know I'm just worried about my dad. I just want to see him again."

"Your dad's the toughest man I've ever seen." Cisco said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Barry moved to sit on the opposite side of William. "Plus I'm sure your dad feels the same way about seeing you as well. I know you'll get the chance to be with him again."

William smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into a double hug by the West-Allens. Silently Barry hoped that he wasn't unintentionally lying to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Keystone City**

Slade had finally done it. He had found his lost son Grant Wilson and he couldn't be happier. Unlike Joe, Grant had been very eager to see his father and the two of them had spent that past several weeks bonding. That was at least until Slade heard the news about what had happened to Oliver back in Star City. It was then that Slade chose to tell his son about the complicated relationship he had with Oliver and how despite everything Slade had down, the two men still considered each other brothers.

After telling Grant of the story Slade confessed to his son that he wasn't sure how he could continue to help Oliver anymore. Grant had then convinced Slade to at least look into Oliver's situation and then see what could be done. The idea turned out to be a good one as Slade had just discovered a disturbing piece of news.

"You're sure about this?" Slade asked on the phone.

"I'm very sure Slade." The man on the other side of the phone replied. "It seems that Diaz has indeed put a price on Mr. Queen's head. And apparently the news has also reached Slabside Prison. If your friend wasn't a target before he arrived in Supermax he definitely is now with that price on his head."

"Damn." Slade exclaimed. "Thanks for the intel Chase. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do." The man said as Slade ended the call.

Meanwhile Grant walked back into his Dad's room having heard the tail end of that call. "What happened Dad?"

"Nothing good." Slade answered. "You remember my friend Oliver?"

"The one in prison right? What about him?" Grant asked.

"Looks like he's in more trouble than I thought. Turns out his enemy put a price on his head. And since he's sitting in Supermax he's gonna be a sitting duck for those killers." Slade replied.

"So what are we gonna do about it dad?" Grant asked as he lifted an open duffle bag onto the bed, the bag holding Slade's armor and weapons.

Slade smiled at his son. "I'm going to save my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Slabside Maximum Security Prison**

As Oliver was escorted back to his cell he felt incredibly on edge. On the walk back he had encountered several people that the Green Arrow had taken down over the years; Lonnie Machine/Anarky the pyromaniac with a stalker obsession with Thea, Simon Lacroix/Komodo, an earlier suspect in Sara Lance's first murder and Cyrus Vanch, a psychotic and ruthless criminal from Oliver's Hood days who had kidnapped Laurel Lance five years ago. Oliver had also seen Danny Brickwell today as well.

All of those men had beefs with Oliver for taking them down and now that they were all in the same prison together. Oliver knew they would all try and kill him if given the chance.

However waiting for his old enemies to strike him was grating him. In the old days he might have hunted them down before they could strike but now such actions would put him in solitary for weeks like the last time. Max security was hard but in solitary with no one else in a dark room with the only activity to look forward to being the food delivery was excruciating. So instead Oliver waited.

In the end however he didn't have to wait long. His adrenaline spiked when he heard an alarm sound and a small fire on the upper levels of high security wing. Oliver knew Machin was responsible for this especially since as the guards went to deal with the fire, several cells opened including his own. Then all hell broke loose.

Prisoners sped out of their cells either making a break for the exits or heading over towards Oliver weapons in hand.

Two prisoners Oliver couldn't identify charged him shivs in hand. Oliver twisted their wrists and disarmed them before knocking them out and taking their weapons. However by then all of Oliver's old enemies that he had seen today were moving to surround him.

Knowing the odds of survival were slim, Oliver bolted from the fight towards the staircase and up to the next level. Two prisoners tried to stop him but Oliver just jammed his shiv into their legs before continuing onward.

Brickwell meanwhile had gotten himself to rally with his crew and started barking out orders. "Simon, block his escape, Vanch, take care of the guards, Machin, start blasting us holes out of here!"

And they all complied. Simon quickly found himself between Oliver and an exit to another section of the prison while Vanch and his goons started killing the guards as they tried to restore order and Machin started setting off a series of improvised explosives around the wing blasting holes to other sections of the prison leading them criminals to escape.

Oliver wasn't a hero anymore but he wasn't about to let all those guards die. As Simon lunged at him with a metal rod, Oliver grabbed it in his hands and pulled it away and smashed Simon's head with it before bolting off to stopping Vanch from killing more guards.

By the time Oliver got to Vanch there were only three guards still alive. However Vanch's back was to Oliver and even with a warning from Brick, he wasn't fast enough to stop Oliver from pushing him down to the ground level.

Oliver turned to one of the surviving guards. "Is there a way to a more secure area?"

"Best way out is through that hole Machine just made. Will take us to Maximum security, most of the guards will be there." The guard answered.

"Go I'll cover you." Oliver ordered to the surprise of the guards but they moved once the shock wore off.

As Brick as his men were trying to get Simon, Vanch and his men back into the fight they had left the hole completely unguarded as the guards slipped by and into more secured areas.

However as Oliver was about to pass the hole Machine turned around and saw him. He then threw the last of his improvised explosives at the wall above the hole causing the hole to collapse and leave Oliver trapped.

Oliver turned around to see his Brick, Machin, Vanch and Simon along with about a half a dozen of their goons all armed and itching for payback.

"It's your fault we're here Green Arrow." Brick said menacingly. "Time for some good old fashioned revenge."

Oliver barely had time to defend himself as everyone charged him at once. Olive focused most of his attention on blocking the shivs and metal bars that were being swung at him however as the fight dragged on he was getting tired and eventually Machin managed to make contact with his shiv.

Oliver was so stunned by the blade entering his side that he was unable to stop Brick from landing a hard kick to his chest. The kick pushed Oliver back into the wall were he felt a massive amount of pain in his stomach.

Looking down Oliver saw that a stick of rebar was sticking out of his gut. Apparently Brick's kick had sent him slamming into a piece of rebar that had been jarred loose during the fight.

Oliver could feel himself loosing consciousness as he pulled himself loose from the rebar and fell to the ground. As he tried to pull himself up, Brick and the others started getting closer to Olive prepared to finish him off when he heard the distinct clang of a grenade hitting the ground behind his approaching enemies.

Everyone turned just as the flash grenade went off blinding and deafening everyone in the room especially Brick and his crew. Just before Oliver passed out he heard a familiar voice speaking to him. "Come on kid, let's get you out of here."

 **Arrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pleased everyone really liked the first chapter so far. Just so everyone is aware this will be a slow burn Kara/Oliver story so that I have plently of time to build up their soon to be relationship. So here comes the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Journey to Earth 38**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Slabside Maximum Security Prison Grounds**

The first thing Oliver registered as he became conscious again was an immense pain in his lower torso. Groaning as he tried to move, a young man no older than 15 came to his side immediately. As Oliver's vision became clearer he saw that he was no longer in the prison and that he was laying on a military cot next to a SUV and in the distance Oliver could smell smoke and hear a great deal of commotion. Looking at the boy he could swear that the boy looked familiar but he couldn't tell how that was so.

"Easy mate." The boy said with a very distinct Australian accent. "You survived one spectacular fight. Dad! He's awake!"

From the corner of Oliver's field of view came a face Oliver was not expecting, Slade Wilson. "Hey kid." Slade said kneeling down to Oliver's level.

"Slade." Oliver coughed out. "What happened?"

"Long story kid I'll tell you on the road." Slade answered. "Didn't want to risk moving you till much till you regained consciousness."

Slade then turned to the young boy. "Grant, can you help get Oliver into the car?"

Grant nodded as both he and Slade moved to opposite ends of the cot and grabbed the handles. In one clean motion the two men now suspended Oliver's cot as they walked Oliver into the open doors of the SUV. Both men then jumped inside with Oliver.

"Where are you taking me?" Oliver asked.

"To someone who owes me a favor." Slade answered from the driver's seat. "I may have patched up that hole in your gut but that stitching isn't going to hold forever. Don't worry. Grant can fill you in on the way."

"Grant? Your son Grant?" Oliver asked falling into another round of coughing fits this time coughing up blood.

"Yeah same one kid." Slade answered as he powered up the car and began driving away from the prison. "Grant, make sure to keep him stimulated. Last thing we need is Oliver passing out again before we get him to help."

"You got it dad." Grant answered in a serious tone.

"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked starting to feel weak. "How'd you know where I was?"

Grant answered. "My dad and I felt like we owed you for giving us this chance to have a new chance at life. So when he heard about your arrest he kept his ear to the ground for any info about you. We just learned that someone wanted you dead and put a bounty on your head. Neither of us were willing to let you die so we decided to come and protect you."

Oliver groaned as he tried to sit up unsuccessfully. "What about the prison? They'll know I broke out now."

"Somehow I don't think they will." Slade replied. "Show him."

Grant helped lift Oliver up to a sitting position so that he could look out the rear view window of the car. What Oliver saw answered his question clearly. Slabside Maximum Security was a ruin. From Oliver's position it looked like the entire prison was on fire.

Suddenly Oliver felt weak and fell back on the cot slipping closer and closer to unconsciousness.

"Oliver!" Both men cried.

 **ARROW**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Star City**

The team was relaxing in A.R.G.U.S. after a long patrol night. With Diaz's arrest and Anatoly and Laurel's disappearance as well as the roundup of hundreds of corrupt city officials, Star City's criminal element was relatively silent. Today's list included three purse-snatchers, one jewelry store heist and two attempted rapes. For Star City, that was a quite night. With most of the city already asleep now, the team had decided to call it quits early tonight and prep to head home.

At the moment, the team was wither changing out of their vigilante gear and back into civilian clothes or they were showering at the moment. All expect for Felicity who had been emailing Jean Loring after her last visit with Oliver. Diggle remembered hearing Felicity getting more and more furious as the night went on after her last call with Jean. According to her, Oliver was losing hope for any chance to get out of prison legally and he seemed reigned to his fate. Felicity clearly didn't take that well. Despite everyone else preparing to go home Felicity was still hard at work on her computer like she had been all day today and the previous several days as well.

Diggle saw the stress was starting to really impact his old friend so he walked up to her as she was working and sat down on a chair next to her. "You know you aren't going to be able to help Oliver if you push yourself too hard. I think we've done enough for today. Perhaps you should come with me to pick up William from the West-Allens."

"No, not yet. I'm close to a breakthrough. Well I'm not close to breakthrough. But I can feel that I'm close to solving something that could lead to a breakthrough. Felicity began rambling.

Diggle saw right through her words however. "Felicity, you've done everything you can tonight. Take a break, we can tackle this problem again tomorrow."

"Diggle's got a point." Curtis added. "So far we've done everything we can to help Jean Loring with her case to get Oliver released. Until she tells us something that she need there's nothing we can do."

"Well I don't think she's doing enough." Felicity bit back. "They're plenty of legal precedents to view so that we can find something that gets Oliver freed."

Dinah moved to take a seat next to Felicity. "Felicity you need to take a moment for yourself. Trust me on this. If you let yourself get obsessed by something, it will consume you."

Felicity let out a sniffle and Rene handed her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm the only one whose doing anything to free Oliver from jail, a jail filled with people who want him dead."

"We all want Oliver freed." Rene added. "But aside from storming that facility, rescuing him and going to ground, there's nothing much we can do by help Jean Loring whenever she comes around. Come on now, let's all relax a bit before we all head home."

Felicity took a deep breath and brought herself able to bring forward a small smile. "John I've got a nice cold tea in the common area, can you go get it for me?"

Diggle smiled. "Not a problem." Diggle left the command room and went towards the team's common room with Dinah hot on his six.

"You now Oliver would be proud of you, taking up the mantle of Green Arrow for him." Dinah commented. "And for your and Barry's help in taking care of Wlliam.

"When it comes to kids Oliver would do the same for me and mine. And in regards to the crime fighting, we've been lucky. No supervillians just an array of low level criminals."

"What about Diaz?" Dinah retorted. "After all the trouble he caused us, you were the one who too him down. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Oliver's the one who made the deal that protected all of us. He's the one who deserved the proper credit for giving us the chance to take Diaz down for good." Diggle replied.

Dinah nodded staying silent for a moment. "Do you think we even stand a chance of getting Oliver out of prison without all of us having to on the lamb afterwards? Watson made it clear our immunity was based on Oliver's imprisonment,"

"I have to hope they're a chance. Not just for me but for William as well. After some things I said nearly cost Oliver his connection with his son." Diggle said somberly.

Dinah meanwhile had a look of utter confusion on her face. She knew that Oliver and Diggle had some fight before he had gone to work for A.R.G.U.S. but she never knew it was that bad. "What happened John? What do you mean?"

Diggle sighed. "Shortly after Thea left, Oliver and I had a disagreement over the Hood and who should be wearing it. Eventually I realized that my issue wasn't with the Hood but with Oliver himself. I believed that if I had been the one in charge of the Team rather than Oliver who was busy being a father, the mayor and the Green Arrow, then Diaz never would have risen to power and our position would haven been better." Diggle leaned against the wall and brought his hand up to his face pinching his temple. "I brought up that with Oliver and he in turn brought up me hiding my drug problem from the team as well. Eventually things got so heated that he and I said some things that we regretted as soon as they were said and shortly after than we started fighting till Felicity got us to stop."

"But that's not the worst of it was it?" Dinah asked subconsciously already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Diggle said quietly. "Apparently Oliver took my advice about me saying that he had spread himself so thin to mean that I thought he should distance himself from everyone else around him. From what Felicity says, until the trial ended, Oliver and William's relationship hit a very low point."

Dinah's face was now in shock. "Oh…"

"Yeah… I hope that explains why I'm hell-bent on believing that we can get Oliver out of prison." Diggle answered.

"You weren't the only one to screw up Oliver's life." Dinah admitted. "I made the choice to fight Oliver and you after I lost Vince to Laurel. I didn't want to admit it but I know now that I let my vengeance get the best of me that day and it cost me Oliver's hard won trust."

Diggle smiled. "We all screwed up this year. All we can do now is make amends and move forward. Best thing for all of us."

"Agreed there." Dinah smiled back.

Just then Diggle and Dinah turned to see Lyla running up to them with a somber look on her face. Diggle noticed his wife's look and brought her in for a hug. "Lyla what's wrong?" Diggle asked looking her in the eye.

Lyla broke from the hug and spoke. "I just got a call from my staff. Apparently there was some kind of riot at Slabside Prison and Oliver was caught in the middle somehow. But that's not the worst of it. A series of massive explosions went off around the building and a third of the prison is rubble now with about a hundred plus guard and prisoner casualties."

"And Oliver?" Diggle asked hopefully.

"A few guard reported that he was stuck in a section of the prison where a bomb went off. They looked but all they found were the remains of several people. They believe Oliver is among them." Lyla answered. "I wanted to tell you all before you saw it on the news."

Both Diggle and Dinah were in shock. Dinah had her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. Diggle hugging his wife as he let the news be processed in his mind. "We have to tell the team." Diggle finally managed to choke out.

Dinah and Lyla silently nodded as they returned to the team's room. After a lengthy pause for Diggle to compose himself, he finally managed to tell everyone the truth. And it broke everyone. It had hurt badly to hear it, but to say it to his team meant admitting a hard truth, that Oliver Queen was truly gone and that this time there would be no coming back. Oliver had been his confidant, his leader and most importantly his brother and now there was a giant hole left over where Oliver had once been, a hole Diggle was sure would go unfilled.

Dinah finally let the truth sink in as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor crying. Despite everything that had happened between her and Oliver, she hadn't lied to him when she said she respected him more than he could know. Oliver was a great hero and leader to her. Even when she had disagreed with him, all of his actions were motivated by a desire to save the city. Even after she had gone off the deep end on her path of vengeance, Oliver still was willing to have faith in her again. As the tears fell down her face, she wished that she had more time with Oliver to show him that she truly could be a worthy Black Canary and now she would never get that chance.

Rene got mad. He started throwing things around getting madder by the minute as tears of sadness slid down his face. After only a few seconds of rage, his body ran out of it and he collapsed down in a chair muttering various curses and sentences of disbelief. Like Dinah, Rene had come to respect Oliver especially for all the work he did in making sure that he and Zoe got the chance to be a family again. Oliver had even gone to jail to keep his family intact. Rene wouldn't admit this to anyone but he had felt a tremendous amount of guilt over it. Rene had many nights wondered how much history could have been changed if he had revealed the truth to Oliver rather than let himself get blackmailed by Watson. But he also knew that with Oliver now gone, he wouldn't want Rene to wallow in grief. Tonight Rene would grieve but going forward he would be a good father to Zoe and would work hard to make sure that he got the chance to live up to the faith Oliver had given him.

Curtis had seen Felicity break down as soon as the news was revealed and he moved quickly to comfort her. Despite the Team's breakup he and Felicity had been very close and he knew that despite their breakup, Felicity still very much loved him. Curtis himself had grown to admire Oliver especially when Oliver finally relented and allowed him in the field. Oliver had been tough on him but it was now that he understood why. Thinking back to Oliver's words to him shortly before Laurel died about how the vigilante life wasn't easy, Curtis understood now why that was true. Oliver had known Curtis would need help in the field and so he made sure that he was ready to truly be a hero without always having to rely on others. Curtis vowed to make sure that he lived up to the man Oliver believed he could be, the man Oliver wouldn't get the chance to see.

Felicity meanwhile couldn't even begin to contemplate what had happened. One minute she was working on exploiting some legal loophole to get Oliver released and the next she was hearing about his death. It didn't feel fair to her. They may not have been together anymore but that didn't stop how she felt about him, Oliver was her love and now he was gone. Her mind wandered back to the last time they were together as a couple, the West-Allen wedding in Central City. Felicity wondered if they could have still been together if she hadn't loudly said that she didn't want to marry him then. Maybe if she hadn't made that mistake she believed they could still be together and maybe he would still be alive.

"Oh God." Diggle whispered getting the attention of everyone there. "What are we going to tell William? And Thea?"

Eventually the team finally got Thea on the phone and made sure to tell her the truth as well, that Oliver was truly gone. At that moment, Thea felt truly alone. Oliver had been the last of her family that was still alive and now he was gone too. As she let the truth sink in, her mind travelled to different places, ideas for getting revenge on those who killed Oliver, if they were even alive as well as old memories that they shared together. Thea's mind finally went back to the day that he came home from Lian Yu and how happy she had been to see her brother once more. She silently wished that he might one day walk through her door to tell her that he was alive again but after so many loses, she knew the truth, her family was gone and Oliver was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Central City Rooftops**

Oliver and Slade sat on a rooftop that looked right into the West-Allen home. Oliver watched from a distance as William was playing video games with Cisco and Wally and clearly winning.

"Do you want to go get him?" Slade asked. "A boy should be with his father."

Oliver sighed and continued to watch his son. As much as Oliver wanted to run in there and hug his son till the end of time, he knew he couldn't risk that anymore. Regardless whether or not the prison had him declared dead or missing didn't matter. Oliver believed that all he had done to William was make his life miserable. First he had gotten him kidnapped by Darhk, then he lost his mother to Adrian Chase and finally lost Oliver himself to prison. "No." Oliver answered.

Slade looked at Oliver like he was crazy. "Why the bloody hell not?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "All I've ever done to William is complicate his life. Before he had a mom who loved him and not a care in the world and now…"

"Now he has a dad who loves him." Slade retorted.

"At the expense of his mother." Oliver replied back. "I shouldn't have ever gotten involved in his life. All I've done is make it worse."

"That's not true kid." Slade replied. "William will be a good, strong man because of you."

"Maybe, but even you know that William is safer without me around him around me anymore. Barry, Iris, Diggle, Lyla, the team, they'll all be there for him when he needs help." Oliver tried to compose himself. "When we were on Lian Yu, you told me about your sons and you said that sometimes being a parent is about sacrificing your happiness for them. There's nothing I want more than to run over to him and pull him into my embrace but doing that puts a target on his back. Something I'm not willing to live with."

Slade could see that convincing Oliver would be impossible. "Come on kid, let's go."

Both men got off the rooftops and went back down to ground level where Slade's SUV and another one were now parked. Slade then handed Oliver a set of car keys.

"Here. In the car is a new identity and several thousand in cash. Enough to start over in a new place. Maybe Japan with Tatsu or Russia with Anatoly.

Oliver was dumbstruck. "Thank you Slade. I owe you."

"No you don't kid." Slade answered. "We're family and we protect family above all else."

The two brothers hugged it out before separating and heading for their cars.

"Good luck Slade." Oliver smiled.

"Good luck kid." Slade smiled back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Central City, West-Allen Residence**

Diggle had made sure to tell Barry and all of Team Flash before arriving at the West-Allen home. Naturally they were all devastated. Oliver was the natural leader during all of their team ups and losing him was going to hurt everyone.

Once Barry, Iris, Thea and Diggle were all in the apartment, they called William over.

"William I…" Thea began. "There was an incident at Sladside. I'm so sorry but the incident… Oliver didn't make it… I'm so sorry he's gone.

William tried to hold it together as he heard the news but within seconds he was crying for his lost father. Both Barry and Iris along with Diggle and Thea felt their hearts break as they tried to comfort William in his time of need.

"We got you William." Iris whispered. "We got you. It'll be ok."

But no matter what they said, William just kept crying and none of them blamed him. First he lost his mother and now his father. Life had decided to play an endless stream of misery for him and it felt unfair to all of them.

Eventually William calmed down and returned to his room to contemplate what would happen next.

"What's going to happen to him?" Barry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Diggle answered. "With Oliver… gone, it may be time to remove him from protective custody and give him a chance at a normal life again."

Barry and Iris looked at each other silently and nodded. "Then could he possibly stay here with us?" Iris asked.

"Come again?" Diggle asked.

"Look even if Star City is clear of all of Oliver's enemies, he may never be truly safe but here in Central City, at least he might have the chance for a normal life again." Barry answered. "Plus we've come to enjoy having him around."

Thea and Diggle smiled. "I think Oliver would have wanted his best friend to help take care of his son. But we'll all be there for him as well, myself and the team." She said.

"We'd have it no other way." Iris replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Temporal Zone, Waverider**

When the Legends had heard Barry's transmission for Sara, the team immediately gave her a wide berth. They all knew that the two heroes had a strong connection to each other and that Sara would need her time to grieve properly.

This last year had been hell for Sara. First they lost Stein, then Rip, then her father and now Oliver. Ava had taken time off from the Bureau to comfort her girlfriend. Ava had never met Oliver but she knew his reputation and she had to admire how much of an impact he had on this world. In fact, if it wasn't for him, she might never have had the chance to meet Sara.

For the past two hours the pair had been in their quarters with Ava just running her hand through Sara's hair letting her know that she was there whenever she wanted to talk. Eventually Sara relented and told Ava all the gritty details of what happened to her and Oliver both on the Island and after it. Ava had been there the whole time just listening and being there for Sara and she appreciated it.

Eventually Sara asked Ava to give her to room and she left. Sara stood up and faced the main computer. "Gideon, pull up images from my personal file December 2007.

"Of course Captain Lance." Gideon answered. "And may I say, I'm sorry for your loss Captain."

"Thank you Gideon." Sara whispered.

On the screen came many images of her, Oliver and Laurel at the Queen Christmas Party over a decade ago. Sara silently ran her fingers over the picture of a happier Ollie enjoying the presence of his two best friends and lovers.

Despite the complicated relationship between the two, Sara had to admit that she still loved Oliver. She was with Ava now and had no intention of leaving but a part of her hear would always belong to Ollie no matter what.

Sara let a silent tear fall. "Make sure to say hi to Laurel in Heaven for me Ollie. Tell her I love her and that I miss her." She whispered.

Suddenly Sara was pulled out of her memories by Gideon's voice. "I sincerely apologize Captain for the interruption but we have a problem."

Sara stifled her tears. "What is it? An aberration?"

"I'm not sure Captain." Gideon replied.

Sara was shocked. Very rarely did things ever confuse Gideon. "Captain after Mr. Queen's death I ran a scan of the timeline to see if everything was in order. Somehow Mr. Queen's death date is still listed November 16, 2072."

Now Sara was confused. "How is that possible? History should have recorded Oliver's death as today."

"I'm already looking into the issue Captain." Gideon answered. "When I have an answer I will inform you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City, Earth 38**

The day was quiet in National City. With Reign missing and the other two world killer's identities still unknown, there was little reason for Supergirl to be flying over the city 24/7. So instead she decided to hang out with her sister at the DEO discussing the last episode of The Crown that had aired.

At least that was the plan until they received a dimensional vortex open in the main floor. Agents surrounded the portal, guns raised until a familiar red streak exited the portal. Once the portal closed and the agents saw who it was, the dispersed aside from Kara and Alex.

Kara smiled as she made her way to the scarlet speedster giving him a hug. "Barry! It's so good to see you again! Please don't tell me that they're another Nazi invasion happening. I can only deal with that once a year." Kara rambled smiling until she noticed Barry's stoic expression. In many ways it reminded her of Oliver, always stoic and silent as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Barry are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Kara's right you don't look so good." Alex said as well.

"Well, we've all had a pretty bad day." Barry said without a hint of happiness in his voice.

At this point Kara and Alex were worried. Barry was always the one they said was most opposite of Oliver. While Oliver was stoic, silent and cynical, Barry was always smiling, loud and optimistic. Clearly something bad had to happen to turn Barry into a mirror version of the Green Arrow.

Barry took a moment before speaking. "A month ago Oliver allowed himself to be arrested in order to give his team immunity from prosecution."

"Prosecution form what?" Kara asked.

"From his 'crimes' as the Green Arrow." Barry replied with a hint of bitterness.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Unlike Oliver, you and I are loved by our city, both the government and the people. Oliver meanwhile is reviled by his city. The FBI wanted him behind bars and so they've been investigating him all year. And they got it. But that's not the worst."

"What could be worse?" Kara asked.

"The prison Oliver was at, there was a riot and an explosion. The people there believe that Oliver perished in the explosion. He's gone Kara, for good this time." Barry finished.

By then both women were in shock. Alex had only met Oliver during the Earth X attack and she had admired his leadership abilities. She also knew that he was the inspiration behind several of the heroes of Earth 1. Losing him had to be a major blow for all of them.

Kara meanwhile started feeling terrible. She and Oliver had gotten to know each other a bit better after the Earth X invasion and she was starting to understand more about him. From what Barry had told her before, Oliver had gone through a lot of trauma earlier and that had pushed him to become the hero that he was although Barry didn't know too many details about Oliver's past. Apparently he had played that card close to the vest. Kara wished she had more time to get to know him. Unlike other people in her life, she truly felt that Oliver would have been one of a small list of people who could have understood what she had endured losing her whole planet and she might have been able to understand what he suffered. But now he was gone. The best she could do now was honor his memory.

"Will there be a memorial?" Kara asked. "I'd like to pay my respects."

"In two weeks." Barry answered.

"We'll both be there for him." Alex replied.

Kara nodded. "He deserves a heroes send off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Central City Outskirts**

Oliver drove his SUV that Slade gave him down the road at the edge of the city at the dead of night. Despite Slade's suggestions about where to go, Oliver wondered if anywhere on this Earth would be safe from those who wanted him dead. At this point Oliver just wanted to find some place on Earth where he could live out his life and possibly make amends for his mistakes without putting his family in danger.

Oliver was at least glad for one thing. The world truly thought that Oliver Queen was dead this time. The media had reported that he had supposedly perished in an explosion that killed half the prison population at Sladside. However Oliver knew that he still had to be careful. If his former enemies learned he was still alive, his family would be put in danger and that was something he wouldn't allow.

As Oliver drove at the outskirts of the city, his plan was to find a motel and stay there for a day before moving on to another city until he knew what his final plan was.

As he neared the motel he saw what looked to be a young woman walking on the side of the road. The young woman raised out her arm as if asking for a ride that she knew wouldn't come. However as Oliver passed her, his headlights illuminated her body and in that split second, Oliver knew who she was. That previously unrecognizable woman on the side of the road was no one more than Evelyn Sharp, formerly known as Artemis and a former member of the Team.

Acting on instinct, Oliver hit the breaks of the car hard and swerved over to the side of the road. He bolted out of the car and turned to face his former teammate.

In that instant, they both recognized each other though for Oliver, she looked incredibly different than last time. Her previously straight hair was now frazzled and unkempt, he face was covered in dirt and a new scar marked her cheek. Her clothing was nearly unrecognizable but Oliver was sure that it was the same uniform she wore back on Lian Yu. However the suit was heavily damaged with frayed edges and burn marks littering the once pristine clothing.

Once she registered who was standing before her, her face became pale and filled with fear. She immediately bolted in the opposite direction running as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Oliver immediately went after her as well. He hadn't seen Evelyn since Lian Yu and he had always assumed that she perished on the Island but to see her alive and in that condition, all previous feelings of betrayal and anger went out the window. Now all she looked like was a scared teenage girl that needed help.

Despite Oliver's injury he was still able to catch Evelyn rather fast especially since Evelyn was limping considerably and was clearly in pain. Eventually he got a grip on her but as she tried to pull away she fell flat on the ground putting up her arms in a vain attempt to protect herself.

"Oliver please, please don't kill me!" She cried tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey." Oliver said kneeling to her level. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you."

Evelyn lowered her arms slightly so that she could see Oliver's face. By this point she was shaking like a leaf and the fear was still present in her eyes. "You're, you're not?"

"Of course not Evelyn. All I want to do is help you?" Oliver said offering up his hand to her. "Please trust me that the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Evelyn still looked frightened though. Oliver continued trying to get through to her. "Evelyn, you're hurt and I can help you but you need to trust me. I've always held out hope for you but I need you to trust me now. All I want to do is help you."

Oliver's words finally struck a cord with her. While she was still shaking, she took Oliver's and allowed herself to be pulled back to a standing position by him. However the speed of her standing up left her feeling nauseous. Add that on with her debilitating injuries and exhaustion, it wasn't a surprise when she passed out less than a second after standing up.

Oliver caught her before she fell back to the ground and help her in his arms. "Oh Evelyn, what's happened to you?

 **ARROW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back once again for the third chapter! Before we begin I think I should answer a question. Looking at the reviews its clear that Evelyn's appearance in my story is quite unexpected. The reason for this is because her story is an open hole. As of the Season 5 finale, that was the last anyone saw of her. Come season 6 and she gets two off hand mentions, the first being in the premier when Slade says that Nyssa is going to find her but there isn't a single mention of her fate even when Nyssa returned later that season, still no mention of her. Even her actress had no idea whether or not she will return to Arrow.**

 **With that in mind, this chapter will delve into what Evelyn has been up in Season 6 and how she survived the Lian Yu.**

 **Chapter 3: Reconciliation**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Central City Motel**

After Evelyn passed out, Oliver took her back to the car and put her in a passenger seat before driving her to the nearest motel. After paying for a room and covertly sneaking the unconscious girl into it, Oliver ducked out to the closed nearby pharmacy and stole a large array of medical supplies ranging from tampons and gauze to heavy pain medication and stitches as well as a change of clothes that were Evelyn's size as far as Oliver remembered.

When Oliver returned to the motel room, Evelyn was still passed on the bed and Oliver took this time to analyze the young girl's wounds. The first thing Oliver noticed was that her previously hygienic body was covered in dirt and it looked like she hadn't showered in months. What parts of her body that were exposed by the ripped clothing had either scars or burns on them and Oliver guessed that they were the result of the explosion on Lian Yu. As Oliver ran his hand over her right arm, it tensed up and a mark of pain crossed over her face despite the fact that she was still out. Oliver then guessed that perhaps her arm was broken. As Oliver began treating what wounds her could he silently wondered how she had gotten all of these wounds. Some of them looked old enough to be from Lian Yu but a great deal of them looked recent.

As Oliver continued to work on her, Evelyn suddenly began to move and thrash about. Oliver dropped his work and moved to her side. At first Oliver was confused by her actions. Clearly she wasn't seizing but then he heard her voice and he knew exactly what was happening.

She was having a nightmare.

"No, No, No… Please don't leave me…" Evelyn mumbled.

"Evelyn?" Oliver asked trying to wake her from her dream.

"Mom! Please don't go!" Evelyn begged.

"Evelyn, please wake up." Oliver pleaded as he shook her.

"Mommy… I need you…" Evelyn began crying.

"Evelyn!" Oliver yelled. His words were enough to wake Evelyn from her nightmare panting and breathing heavily. However as soon as she saw Oliver she started to hyperventilate and tried unsuccessfully to pull herself away only to fall from the bed on onto the floor.

Oliver rushed to her side and helped her back up to the bed. This action seemed to calm Evelyn's hyperventilation however she still looked on edge as if worried that Oliver might strike at her at any moment.

"Are you ok Evelyn?" Oliver asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

Evelyn's eyes darted from his arm to his eyes. She felt am urge to speak, to answer him but when she tried to find the words, her mouth ran dry. Instead she just nodded.

Oliver gave her a quick but warm smile as she lay on the bed. "Good then. Your body is covered in wounds and I'd like to take the time to look at them. Make sure none of your wounds are infected or life threatening."

Evelyn finally found herself able to speak though she was surprised by Oliver's sudden care for her health. Her training from Chase and Talia was telling her that Oliver was playing with her before killing her. But her instincts were instead telling her that such a plan wasn't Oliver's way so she decided not to fight him on this.

After what felt like several hours of silent first aid but was more likely on one hour, Oliver had finished his work cleaning up her wounds.

"Alright, all good here." Oliver spoke finally. "Now that I'm done fixing the important injuries, you should take a shower. Take time to clean off your body. Don't worry I got you a change of clothes for after.

For the first time since the two had entered the motel, Evelyn actually looked somewhat happy. Oliver guessed that the off of a warm shower given how dirty she was probably seemed like a miracle to her. Plus the fact that Oliver had gone out and gotten her a change of clothes was another surprise to the young archer.

Eventually she exited the shower having changed into the clean clothes Oliver got her. It felt a little tight for her but she wasn't going to complain. Then another wave of silence passed over the two former teammates. Both of them had questions that they wanted the other to answer but they both felt awkward asking it.

Eventually Oliver was the one to break the silence again. "What happened to you after Lian Yu?"

"You mean after you left me to die on that hellhole?" Evelyn snapped however she face was quickly mired in shame.

"I didn't want to leave you but I was sure that you were dead. Your cage and been practically vaporized by the explosion so when we found it like that, we'd assumed that Chase had killed you when he detonated the dead man switch." Oliver defended.

"Chase is gone?" Evelyn asked a ray of hope in her voice.

"Yes he's gone." Oliver answered. "He committed suicide to detonate the island."

Evelyn nodded silently as she leaned back. "He left me to die. He knew I was trapped in the cage and he was going to let me die just to get to you. Bastard."

Oliver silently agreed with Evelyn's assessment. Chase had gone so far off the deep end in his misguided revenge against him. "How did you escape the Island?"

Evelyn sighed before continuing. "Cayden James came to the Island and gave Laurel and I a ride off it in exchange for our support in fighting you."

"I don't remember fighting you this year." Oliver pointed out. "Why didn't you?" 

Evelyn started to curl up in a ball as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Cayden James and Diaz informed us about what happened on the Island. They told us about what happened to Samantha. Then something in me snapped. Every time I heard William's name or saw his picture in the news, all I saw was me."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Damien Darhk killed my parents. Left me alone in this world and now I had done the same to him. I had played a part in getting Samantha killed." Evelyn began crying. "I started fighting because I wanted to make sure that no one else lost their family and I did exactly that! And that wasn't even the worst part."

"What could be worse?" Oliver aked.

"When I got back to Star City, one of the first things I did was go back to my family's old home to find someone else there. I snuck into the house and stole back my mom's journal. It had her deepest thoughts and she had always kept it with her since I was born. She promised that when I graduated that the journal would be mine to look through. After everything I lost I felt it would be good to have something to remember her by."

Evelyn took a pause and tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Then I began to read it starting right before my family was taken by HIVE. I wanted to know why we were involved with them and what I found made me second-guess everything I knew. The reason my parents went to Darhk was because of me. My grades had plummeted last year they went to him because they thought he could help me. All this time I'd been mad at you for leaving my parents to die when I was the one who dragged them to HIVE in the first place! Their deaths were my fault!"

By now Evelyn was balling her eyes out with her head resting on her knees as her whole body shook. Oliver slowly moved onto the bed and put his arm around her. Oliver felt somewhat awkward doing this, not just because of their difficult past but also because Oliver wasn't big on physical affection. But he knew that Evelyn was distraught and she needed someone to lean on. So he pushed the awkwardness aside and let her continue to cry while holding her close. "Shhh… Evelyn, you're ok now. It's ok sweetie."

Eventually Oliver's words calmed Evelyn enough to stop her crying and she regained some control of her composure, enough for Oliver to continue his questions. "What happened after that?"

"With how I was feeling, I knew that I didn't want to fight you anymore. Seeing what I had done, I felt so much guilt not just for Samantha, but for unfairly blaming you for my parents and for everything else I'd done. I tried to leave but Cayden James wouldn't hear it. He sent Vigilante after me."

"Dear god." Oliver whispered. "How did you escape?"

"I was lucky being small." Evelyn answered. "I could get into places he couldn't and hide out until he left. After a week he stopped chasing me. Hasn't shown up since."

"Vigilante's dead Evelyn." Oliver answered somberly. "Turns out Vigilante was Dinah's old not so dead ex partner. He was spying on Cayden James trying to take him down before Black Siren killed him on James's orders."

"Can't say I'm sad he's gone. But I feel there's more to the story." Evelyn said looking at Oliver.

"There is. But for now we have to finish yours." Oliver replied. "So continue."

"When I finally got away from Vigilante, I wasn't sure what to do. My home still had that new family living there and all my things were gone so I moved around a lot. Most nights I ended up on the streets scavenging for food in order to survive the day." Evelyn shuddered as she continued. "A couple of times these gang guys tried to grab me. I don't know what they wanted me for but whenever they showed up I would move to a new place. Most of my new scars are a result of those assholes."

"Wow…" Oliver replied. "And I thought I had a bad year."

"Yeah I read what was happening to you in newspaper trash I found." Evelyn stated. "I'm sorry about what James and Diaz did to you."

"Thank you. But it wasn't your fault." Oliver said rubbing her shoulder. "I'm just glad you got out before the next round of violence began."

A comfortable silence then passed over the two of them as they both lay close to each other. Eventually Oliver sighed and broke the silence.

"Evelyn…" Oliver began. "I know things are significantly different than last time we spoke but after the year I had I need to know something. Why did you betray the team?"

Oliver felt Evelyn flinch at the question and begin to slide away from him. He knew that the question would be awkward for her but after what happened with Diggle, Rene, Curtis and Dinah, he needed to know what had pushed Evelyn away.

Evelyn took a breath and after a minute began. "When my parents died I needed someone to blame, Darhk for killing them and you for abandoning them."

"I didn't want to leave them behind." Oliver defended. "I tried to save them."

"I know now you did. But I was angry at everyone and I wasn't seeing clearly." Evelyn replied. "When I went to work for you I told myself that you weren't the one who pulled the trigger. You hadn't killed them and when you and the team worked to take care of me I began to realize that blaming you was wrong."

"But then you heard about the List." Oliver said somberly.

"Yeah…" Evelyn replied. "Knowing that you were the Hood hurt me more than you know. I tried to put it past me. To see you as the hero that the city sees you as but I just couldn't. I had friends whose parents were on the List, people you killed. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to continue blaming you for my parents dying."

Evelyn took a breath before continuing. "And then Chase came. He knew who I was under the mask and kept feeding me crap telling me that you had killed my parents and that the city needed saving from you. He made it so easy to hate you, so easy to blame you for everything bad that had happened to me. It was that hate that led me to help him break you. I wanted you to suffer like I did. But even after all that I still felt empty inside. Chase convinced me that killing you once and for all would be the end of my pain. But he was wrong. All I feel now is pain and regret. Especially when I learned about my parents joining Darhk." Evelyn started crying again.

"Evelyn, you aren't to blame for your parent's death." Oliver affirmed. "Darhk was the one who killed them. All your parents wanted to do was help you and they got suckered by a monster. You couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"But my grades…" Evelyn began with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Darhk would have found some other way to recruit them. You aren't responsible or to blame for what happened to Darhk. He made the choice to kill them, not you." Oliver assured. "Here's what I know Evelyn. You're a strong, beautiful girl who has done everything she can to make her family proud of her. Everything you have done had been for them even when you sided with Chase. And do you know what? After everything you've done, I forgive you."

Evelyn's face displayed pure shock. She never expected Oliver would ever forgive her for her actions. But those words finally got through to the former hero. She smiled her first real smile in months and dove herself into a giant hug with the former Green Arrow. She was still shaking like a leaf as she muttered out a series of thank yous to Oliver. Oliver felt a smile cross his face as he held the young girl in his arms. Despite everything that had happened, he truly believed that Evelyn could be redeemed and seeing how much she had changed in the last few months, Oliver truly believed that Evelyn was now completely on the path to redemption.

"Evelyn, no matter what happens to us now, I'll always be there for you." Oliver promised.

"Thank you." Evelyn whispered with a smile on her face and tear streaming down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Star City Church**

The heroes of Earth 1 and Earth 38 had covertly gathered in a Church for Oliver's funeral near the old Queen Mansion that the Queen family had attended in their. All the heroes of Teams Flash, Legends and Supergirl had arrived to pay their respects to the departed hero and friend. Because no body had been recovered, the casket was empty, just like the last time Oliver had died.

As everyone got seated in the church, Sara and Thea were off to the side preparing for their eulogy speeches. "Thea I'm not sure I should be up there talking about Ollie." Sara said.

"Sara what are talking about?" Thea wondered. "You were Ollie's oldest friend. You should be the one to tell them about your time with him."

"But he was your family." Sara countered. "You should be the one to speak about him. Not me. You were his sister, he loved you."

"And he loved you too Sara." Thea countered back. "Ollie always loved you even after everything you two went through. There is so much about my brother that everyone here should know about him. These are stories only you can tell."

Thea's words gave Sara the confidence she needed. She hugged Thea tightly as the young woman went up the altar and gave her speech. As opposed to what Sara had planned to say, Thea's eulogy was about a different Oliver than they all knew. The Oliver Thea mentioned was a carefree, joking, paparazzi punching but above all else a happier Oliver than before. As Sara looked at the crowd of heroes present, she could see a huge amount of surprise on many of the guest's faces. While everyone present was aware of Oliver being the Green Arrow, they all knew Ollie as the always alert, cold and serious man who led them into battle against an army of foes without showing so much as a hint of fear. Hearing how their now deceased cynical leader was once a carefree party boy really shook the worlds of everyone in the room. Sara could see it on their faces, they were all asking the same question. What the hell had Olive gone through to cause such a change in personality?

And now it was Sara's turn to tell them how. She silently walked up to the altar and took Thea's place after she finished. Fiddling with the mike, she began to speak. "I think I speak for almost everyone in this room when I say that at some point or another Oliver Queen saved each of our lives. But as Thea's told us, Ollie wasn't always the man we knew recently. The island changed us both in ways that we didn't want seen by others. Ollie and I didn't want the world and our families to see us as broken or depressed even if we were. The Island was called Lian Yu, in Mandarin it means Purgatory and it certainly was an apt name. Every day on that island was a fight to survive and that fight… forced us both to do things that made us hate ourselves, actions that we wished we could have taken back. However in spite of all of that, when I saw Oliver again for the first time in years, what I saw surprised me. Despite all the darkness that Lian Yu forces us into, Ollie still emerged from his crucible as a man willing to put his life on the line for others, something we have all tried to emulate. Even when we have all been at our lowest, Oliver saw the hero in us that maybe we couldn't see ourselves. To me Oliver Queen was more than just the Green Arrow, he was the best hero I've ever known."

By the end of Sara eulogy, she had been crying and slowly walked herself back to her seat where Ava was waiting for her. Her girlfriend put her hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sara was relieved to have Ava here with her. Ava helped to remind her that she did see the hero inside her that Oliver had as well, it gave her the strength to keep going despite having lost her best friend.

As the service went on, others went up and told their own stories about their interactions with Oliver Queen. Barry retold the story of how Oliver had shot him in the back with his arrows, a story that got a laugh out of everyone as well as a silent acknowledgement that such an act was totally an Oliver move. Felicity retold the story of how she first came to meet Oliver when he brought a bullet-ridden laptop to her office in Queen Consolidated and told her that she spilled coffee on it.

As the service ended, the pallbearers took Oliver's casket to the cemetery and buried him in the grave next to his father and mother. Sara, in a last act of honor to the Green Arrow took Oliver's bow, took aim and released an arrow. The arrow screamed through the air before landing dead center in the fountain outside the Queen Mansion. It was to be a modest monument to the hero of Star City, a memorial to the man who gave up his life for his city.

Following this the group began to disband and head home however Sara, Kara, Barry, Diggle and Felicity stayed behind for a brief moment in the mansion. Sara pulled out a set of glasses and an old bottle of bourbon. She poured one for each of the heroes and they all said one final toast to their departed friend.

As the last of the heroes left the grounds on their way home, Kara began thinking back to her last interaction with Oliver. The last time the two of them had spoken alone had been at Barry and Iris's wedding reception shortly after Felicity's loud decline of Oliver's proposal.

" _Oliver I don't want to marry you!" Kara heard Felicity practically yell turning the heads of everyone there to the arguing couple._

 _Kara saw Oliver looked quite embarrassed as the attention was now on him. As Felicity went over to sit in a corner, Oliver slipped out the back door._

" _Wow didn't see that coming." Kara remarked._

" _Oh jeez, that's my fault." Barry sighed._

" _Uh… What?" Kara asked._

" _Earlier today I told Oliver that he and Felicity could have what Iris and I have. Guess it didn't go as well I hoped it would." Barry answered._

" _How long have the two of them been dating?" Kara asked._

 _Barry looked confused as he tried to get an answer. "I'm not sure actually. The broke up two years ago when Felicity learned that Oliver had a son and didn't tell her and I think they only recently restarted their relationship again. After everything Oliver went through to get her back. I guess I just hoped that they would get their happy ending."_

" _Should we go after him?" Kara asked._

" _I don't think so." Barry hesitated. "I think Oliver just wants to be alone now."_

" _I may not know Oliver like you do but no one should be alone after something like that." Kara retorted. "Maybe I should go after him, you know make sure he's alright."_

" _I sincerely doubt he's alright." Barry answered. "But it probably couldn't hurt to make sure that he knows that he's not alone."_

 _Kara took that as her cue and hugged her friend before heading out. Kara took off in an instant and began looking for her friend in the city. Listening for him was impossible as Oliver was clearly being silent right now. However her eyesight eventually helped pick him up at a small bridge overlooking the pier a few blocks from the party._

 _Kara slowly descended from her flight and landed far enough away from him that she wouldn't startle him. Even still he seemed to have eyes in the back of his head. "I expected that Barry would be the one to chase me down." Oliver said not even looking back._

" _What… How… How did you do that?" Kara asked dumbfounded._

" _More an instinct than anything else. Leftover skills from my past." Oliver answered._

" _Can you teach me how to do that?" Kara asked._

 _Oliver smiled a half smile. "Not really teachable. You'll learn it through experience."_

" _You ok?" Kara asked in a soft tone._

 _Oliver sighed. "Not really."_

" _You want to talk about it?" Kara asked._

 _Oliver sighed again and began to speak. "Felicity and I have been through some rough patches over the years but we always came back to each other. After everything I've lost, I felt that we deserved that chance for our happy story for once. Especially with everything William lost."_

" _William, your son right?" Kara asked. "Barry mentioned that the two of you broke up over him. Can you explain that?"_

 _Oliver looked somewhat annoyed. "Really hoping Barry wouldn't mention that."_

" _I'm sorry I crossed a line." Kara quickly replied trying to dig herself out of her hole._

" _Well cat's out of the bag so might as well tell you." Oliver sighed. "I discovered that I had a son with a woman I had a relationship with years ago. She made it clear that if I wanted to see him then I had to keep it a secret from everyone. Out of respect for her and because I wanted to know my son I agreed. Eventually he was kidnapped and Felicity learned about him."_

" _Oh…" Kara said._

" _Yeah…" Oliver replied. "She didn't take it too well. She was upset that I never told her the truth about William and that I didn't lean on her when I was dealing with it. She told me that she believed I was incapable of leaning on people and instead I would push them away."_

" _Oliver that's not fair to you." Kara replied. "I may not know what you've been through but I know trauma and it leaves its marks. From what I know of you, you've dealt with more trauma that anyone else I know. It's bound to affect your ability to make connections with people."_

 _Oliver looked somewhat shocked. "I certainly didn't expect you to say that. Most people would say I screwed up and had amends to make."_

 _Kara gave him a soft smile. "When we suffer it changes us Oliver. You know this. There's nothing we can do about it but try and get better. Sometimes we fail but we just have to keep trying."_

 _Oliver gave Kara back a smile. Kara continued talking. "So why the whole argument tonight?"_

" _Well Felicity and I eventually got back together. Tonight I wanted to quietly propose to her. I told her that I wanted us to be up there like Iris and Barry but instead she tells me that she doesn't believe in marriage and wants us to stay at where we are. I mean I love her but we can't just stay in this stage of our relationship forever can we?" Oliver wondered._

 _Kara thought for a moment before answering. "Oliver I don't know. I've never been where you are right now. But you're right. You need to decide if where you're at is enough for you or whether you want something more. Either way you have to make that decision."_

 _Oliver took a breath. "Thanks Kara."_

 _Kara smiled her sweet and infectious smile. "Come on give a hug."_

" _I'm not really a hug guy." Oliver said smiling back knowing it was futile._

" _Come on please." Kara mock pleaded._

 _Oliver laughed as he let Kara drag him into a sweet and comforting hug._

Kara truly loved that memory. It was the last time she ever got to speak to Oliver alone and she had to admit that she enjoyed it. After the Earth X invasion, she saw Oliver break up with Felicity over the fact that they were at two different points in the relationship and that they couldn't continue like this together. Felicity for all her faults in relationships took the breakup well. She understood his reasoning and accepted it without argument or making a scene. Plus she continued to stay on the team and not let her previous relationship affect her judgment for the team.

As Kara took one last look at the headstone before returning to hero Earth, she remembered the different side of Olive that she saw that day. Oliver looked to everyone like this intractable, cold and serious hero but beyond that was actually a sweet, kind and vulnerable man and she was happy to get the chance to see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**

Oliver and Evelyn both promised to stay close and protect each other as they worked to make a new life for themselves. Because both of them were considered criminals Oliver knew that no place in the US would be safe for them for long. Eventually someone would find out about Oliver being alive and William would get dragged back into the fray. Oliver had considered moving to a foreign country but Evelyn only spoke English and the same risk still applied to most any nation they lived in.

However eventually a genius idea struck Oliver. On earth their presence would be in constant danger, on this earth anyway. After doing his best to explain the multiverse to Evelyn, they had both agreed to steal one of Cisco's breach devices and travel to Earth 38 and create new lives there and because no one would be looking for them there, it was a chance for the two former heroes to have a second chance at life.

The two former vigilantes had made their way to S.T.A.R. Labs for their next move. Because of the funeral for Oliver in Star City, Team Flash was out of town and S.T.A.R. Labs was abandoned. With minimum security, Oliver and Evelyn easily snuck their way into the lab and found Cisco's workshop and with it, two breach devices. Remembering how Kara worked hers from the Dominator invasion, Oliver activated the device and opened a breach to Earth 38, or so he hoped.

Turning to Evelyn, her face was a mixture of shock and fear. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Oliver asked.

"It's our only chance to have normal lives again." Evelyn said, her voice now filled with confidence. "Let's go."

Oliver took Evelyn's hand as they both walked through the breach and in less than a second in another universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Earth 38, National City**

As the two reached the end of the breach and exited onto another Earth they both took a second to gather their bearings and make sure that the supplies were all still there.

"We all good?" Evelyn asked.

"Everything is still here. Let's make sure we're on the right Earth." Oliver said.

They had both landed in an alleyway near what seemed like a major highway. As they exited onto the main sidewalk, they saw a magazine stand a quickly swiped a copy before anyone noticed.

Looking at the title, both Oliver and Evelyn were certain that they were exactly where wanted to be.

 _Catco Magazine; Supergirl Saves National City._

 **ARROW**


	4. Chapter 4

**After having looked back at my previous idea to have Supergirl start at episode 3x19, I've decided to move back the Supergirl timeline to after episode 3x11. I've already edited the story and there aren't any major changes regarding it so it should be seamless.**

 **Earth 38 hasn't said whether or not the League of Assassin's exists there so I will be adding it. Also for those who want to see Oliver back in the hood again, Oliver will at some point in the story take back his mantle and become a vigilante hero again. Also to give some overlap for the Earth 1 and Earth 38 denizens, I'm making Ruby a high school student so that she can interact with Evelyn, who I believe is a high school senior now.**

 **If anyone had any suggestions about what they want in the story or another story that you want me to consider writing, feel free to PM me or continue to review. I always love it when you give me your ideas about what you want to see in the story. I appreciate all the support you have shown me so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Lives Reset**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City, Earth 38**

In the first few hours after Oliver and Evelyn had arrived on the new Earth, Oliver had been leading Evelyn through the city until they both reached a building in the residential section of the city with an archer's arrow drawn onto the alley side.

"What is this place?" Evelyn asked.

"It's a safe house for the League of Assassins." Oliver answered as he opened the door into the apartment. "Back on our earth, the league used abandoned apartments as temporary safe houses for their members. That arrow sign so saw outside indicates what this building is for the League."

"How did you know how to find it?" Evelyn asked. "And where it was?" 

"That new hero Supergirl, she hails from this earth. When I came here several months ago to get kryptonite, I had Supergirl's adoptive sister do research on the organization. Apparently some masked vigilante did a real number on the League and the organization is nowhere near as large as it once was. Apparently no one has used this safe house in years so we should be safe here for now." Oliver answered.

"What do you mean for now?" Evelyn asked with worry in her voice. "Will the League come after us?"

Oliver put his arm on the girl calming her. "Don't worry we wont stay here for long. These safehouses have access to the location of League warehouses in the city. These warehouses hold money, weapons and all the material you need to make fake IDs and documents. Everything we need to create a new life for the two of us."

At those words Oliver's smile dropped and he started to look sad. Evelyn picked up on this. "Oliver, you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about William."

"You miss him?" Evelyn asked and Oliver nodded. "Why don't we go get him? We could bring him here."

Oliver shook his head. "I wish I could. But the FBI is watching my team and family like hawks. If I show up even to take William to another Earth and they see me, then the deal is off and their lives are ruined. If I steal him away, then they spend the next several years searching for him and dealing with the guilt of losing my son. As much I would love to do exactly that. William is safer and will probably be happier without me."

"No kid is happy without his father." Evelyn retorted. "And I speak from experience."

Oliver gently took Evelyn's hand and guided her to the couch. "You know in all the time I've known you, you never talked much about your parents."

Evelyn looked uncomfortable. "Well, you know they were… gone… It didn't really seem important to talk about them."

"I want to know." Oliver affirmed. "If you feel comfortable talking."

Evelyn gave a quick nod. "Ok… Um… My dad used to work for the Army. My mom was a law professor at Star City University. My mom… she was always there for me when I needed help. She tried for years to teach me the difference between right and wrong. Guess that lesson never stuck."

Oliver pulled Evelyn in for a hug. "Evelyn, you lost your family to a murderer. I've said it before. You don't walk away from trauma without scars. What happened wasn't your fault."

Evelyn smiled and she let herself relax against Oliver. "You remind me of my dad now." 

"How's that?" Oliver asked.

"He was like you. Stoic, focused, committed, but willing to let his guard down and help people in their time of need." She answered.

"I wish I could have met them." Oliver said.

"Me too." Evelyn replied. "They both would have voted for you by the way."

Oliver laughed and gestured for Evelyn to get up. "Well we should get started. Once we have the fake identities we need to find ourselves a place and get our new lives started."

"Then let's begin." Evelyn replied.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City Police Department, 38** **th** **Precinct**

Sergeant Maggie Sawyerhad just finished another long shift at the Precinct and she was exhausted and ready to go home. Since her breakup with Alex several months ago, she had been dedicating the entirety of her time to her work as a cop.

Despite how long it had been since the relationship ended, Maggie had sometimes found herself distracted by anything that reminded her of her ex girlfriend and for a while it had affected her ability to do her job. This was especially troubling for her since her department had been investigating a very high profile case recently and Maggie had been made the lead detective.

Maggie found a temporary solution in diving deep into work and canceling any attempt to have a social life. Her boss and friend Captain Bullock hated seeing Maggie like this and decided then to intervene. Bullock knew how hard it was when a long-term relationship ended and as such he knew she needed help and so he offered her a deal.

Maggie had taken and passed the Sergeant's exam. Bullock knew she would make a great sergeant but he also had picked up on the fact that she needed some help in order to help her move past the horrible breakup. All she needed was her boss's approval for the promotion to take effect so Bullock offered it to her if she agreed to see a professional regarding her issues and Maggie agreed.

As Maggie walked to her car she spotted her old partner Jim Warren exit the building. "Hey Jim!" She called.

Jim turned around a smile on his face as the two partners embraced in a hug. "Hey Sarge. I heard about the promotion. Congratulations! You earned it."

"I appreciate that Jim." Maggie said noticing her partner's formal suit. "Where are you going tonight?"

"My wife and I are going out to dinner at that new restaurant near L-Corp.

"Tell Regina I say hi." Maggie said as she walked back to her car.

Maggie smiled as she reached her car. She and her partner were the best of friends and Maggie always did love hanging around the two of them since she got to be the cool aunt for their five-year-old daughter Ellen. She would miss being his partner but she knew this promotion would be good for her.

As Maggie entered her car and turned on the engine, her phone buzzed. Maggie sighed silently praying that they didn't have another case this late at night. She was tired and wanted to go home.

When she looked at the phone Maggie relaxed a bit knowing that they didn't have a case but sighing in annoyance since her phone had gone off to remind her of something equally annoying.

 _Meeting with Dr Edgar Cizko, tomorrow at 6:30 pm._

Her deal with the Captain was that she sought out professional help for her issues regarding her breakup and as such, she complied and arranged a meeting with the department shrink. Maggie just hoped she could resolve this quickly so she could get back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City, League Safe House**

Over the past few days since arriving on Earth 38, Oliver and Evelyn had been carefully setting up their new lives there and most of that set up included creating a series of fake documents in order to make it seem as if the two of them had existed on this earth since birth as well as Oliver searching for a house or apartment to serve as their permanent residence.

As Oliver began putting the finishing touches on his fake documents, he silently gave thanks for two stokes of luck. First, that the League had left all the supplies in the city that they needed to create their new identities and that as far as knew, there was no Earth 38 version of Oliver Queen so creating a new identity for him would be easy, the same for Evelyn as well.

In creating their new identities, Oliver hadn't decided where to start but he felt that eventually an idea would come to him. Besides they had plenty of league money to keep them comfortable for years.

Evelyn's identity meanwhile had to be a bit more delicate. She first helped him create a fake social media account transitioning generic trip photos with just her in it as well as photos of the two of them. The hope was that this account as well as a fake travel record would make it seem as if the reason no one really knew them was because they were always travelling and not staying in one place too long.

However the hardest part was getting Evelyn back into school. When Evelyn lost her family, she was halfway through her junior year and hadn't had much schooling since then. Evelyn hadn't exactly been ecstatic about rejoining school even though school hadn't yet started but Oliver eventually convinced her especially since it would allow her to live a normal life again.

By midday of their third day on Earth 38, Oliver had finally finished all the documents that needed finishing and was ready. To the rest of the world, they were now Oliver Queen, single father and Evelyn Sharp, Oliver's adoptive daughter.

Now was the hard part, getting Evelyn enrolled mid semester. Oliver had decided on a school for her to attend and now he had to get her in the school. Oliver picked up his new phone and dialed the school's number.

After a few rings, a young male voice answered. "Davis High School, how may I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to know who I should speak to about enrolling my… daughter at your school." Oliver answered.

"One moment please." The man said.

A moment lady an older lady can on the line. "This is Principal Coburn, who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Oliver Queen ma'am." He answered.

"Mr Queen my assistant says that you wish to enroll your daughter at our school for the coming semester."

"Yes that is correct. My daughter Evelyn." Oliver said.

"My Queen I hope you understand that this is highly irregular. Most parents don't enroll their children in the spring semester."

"I understand the irregularity but this is what I am asking." Oliver replied steeling himself for the inquisitive questions to come.

"May I ask why you wish to enroll here?" Coburn asked. "I'm guessing that you are transferring your daughter from another school."

"That is correct." Oliver lied. "My daughter had… issues with her other school. Because she is adopted she was the subject to a great deal of bullying. We both agreed it would be in her best interest to find a new school, one where the ridicule would no longer be an issue."

"Well Davis High School takes great effort in making sure that bullying isn't a problem." She answered. "If you are intent on enrolling your daughter here, I would recommend you and she visit the school before the spring semester begins. I will also need a copy of her transcripts for our own records."

"Of course I'll make sure to bring it. Would it be possible for us to come in today?" Oliver wondered.

"Oh of course. The sooner, the better. How does one hour sound?"

"Sounds great. We'll be there." Oliver answered hanging up his phone. He then walked into Evelyn's temporary room and observed her silently on her new computer surfing the web. He knocked on the walls getting her attention. "We got a meeting at the school with the principal in one hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEO Headquarters**

After the funeral ended, Kara returned immediately to her own earth happy to be to be among friends again. The second she stepped out of the breach, J'onn was waiting for the two of them along with James, Winn and Mon-el. J'onn quickly pulled both girls in for a hug.

"How was the service?" J'onn asked.

"It was sweet. In a kinda Oliver Queen way." Kara answered.

"I'm sure he would have loved it." Alex said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It was kind of surprising though." Kara added.

"Surprising how?" James asked.

"Oliver never really talked much about himself. Any details about his past he kept very close to the chest. But hearing Sara and the others talk about him, I realize now why the heroes of Earth 1 gravitate towards him as their leader despite the fact that he has… had no powers. Oliver's time on the island made him into the leader that everyone needed. Someone who understood war and loss and would still fight on regardless."

"I wish I could have met him." Mon-el remarked.

At this Alex and Kara looked at each other before laughing. "What's so funny?" Mon-el asked.

"Well according to Barry, when Oliver began teaching him how to be a hero, he found a way to shoot him in the back with arrows despite the fact that he was a speedster." Alex answered. "He'd probably have done the same thing to you."

Winn's eyes went wide. "Oliver shot Barry!?"

"Just the one time." Alex replied. "Besides Barry heals fast."

"You have to admit. Having meet him, that is such an Oliver move." Kara remarked.

"Yeah true." Alex admitted as her phone went off. It was an alert to head over to the L-Corp hospital and meet Sam. Sam had been having blackouts and now they were affecting her work. Alex had offered Sam help in discovering what could be the cause of her blackouts. "I have to go guys. See you all later."

"Bye Alex." Kara said as her sister left. "Winn, any leads on Purity or Pestilence?"

"Not yet Kara." Winn replied. "I've been narrowing down candidates to adopted girls, unexplained recovery, dual personality, etc. but nothing has been popping up."

"Alright keep me informed." Kara replied as she went to the locker room and changed into her Kara Danvers clothing. Despite her focus on the world killers she still had a story to right for Catco and it was due tomorrow morning. James had already given her more time to write the story and the due date was tomorrow morning. _"Guess it's gonna be a long night tonight."_ Kara thought.

As Kara was walking out of the DEO, Mon-el came behind her calling her name. "Kara wait up!"

"What's up Mon-el?" Kara asked trying to keep things nonchalant between them despite the awkwardness.

"Hey I just wanted to warn you to be careful tonight." Mon-el said.

"Why? You worried Reign or the other world killers might come after me tonight?" Kara asked.

"There is that." Mon-el replied with worry evident in his voice. "But the police are reporting that there is some kind of serial stalker, rapist and murderer out in the city targeting women. Apparently he's already killed three people."

"I appreciate the concern Mon-el, but you know I'm literally bulletproof right?" Kara asked feeling somewhat amused and somewhat offended.

"Just be careful." Mon-el replied.

"I always am." Kara said as she aborted her plan to drive back and instead took off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City Police Department, Dr Cizko's office**

Maggie didn't hate shrinks. They helped people deal with issues but Maggie didn't honestly feel like her issues were even worth discussing at the current stage but her doctor, Dr Edgar Cizko disagreed.

"Look the only reason I'm here is that my boss wants me here." Maggie argued pacing around the room while her doctor, a short Caucasian man, sat on his chair watching her.

"And do you believe that he would make you see professional help if he felt that this issue was something you could resolved by yourself?" The doctor asked.

Maggie scoffed. "My boss is overreacting. I'm totally fine."

"Then why have you been pacing since you got in here?" Cizko asked. "My training involves reading people and when I look at you, you seem very uncomfortable. All you want to do is run straight out of this room."

"Of course I don't want to be here!" Maggie replied back louder than she intended. "I can deal with my own issues. I don't need someone babying me through it or treating me with kid gloves."

"No one is doing either. Your boss is simply interested in your well being, especially in light of your new promotion. Being a police sergeant must be challenging work."

"It is." Maggie acknowledged. "But nothing I can't handle. Hell, my boss practically had to beg me to take the exam."

"You see?" The doctor offered. "Would he be babying you if he wanted you to be promoted or if he didn't feel you could handle the new job?"

Maggie took a second to think before ending her pacing and slowly taking a seat on the couch.

"So why don't you tell me what has been occupying your mind the last few days?" The doctor asked.

"My ex-girlfriend." Maggie admitted. Unsurprisingly the good doctor failed to hide his surprise at Maggie's admission. Among her fellow cops Maggie didn't exactly advertise her sexuality so she wasn't surprised when the doctor didn't know.

"Oh… I was unaware." Doctor Cizko replied before continuing. "What happened?"

"We got into an argument over children. My… ex-girlfriend wanted to be a mom but I didn't. Neither of us could compromise so we called everything off, the wedding, the engagement, everything. I haven't even spoken to her in months." Maggie admitted.

For the next hour Maggie continued to speak to Doctor Cizko until her time ran out. Despite her earlier reservations regarding psychologists, Maggie had to admit that being able to talk about the issue with someone who was just there to listen and ask questions did feel good. She even felt willing to share her concerns about a new case that she was working on. Recently the police were investigating a string of women who had been kidnapped, raped and murdered all by the same person. Maggie said that the depravity of the kills had scared her more than she would admit to her fellow cops for fear of looking weak.

Eventually her session came to a close and she exited the office and headed for her car. Just as she reach the car and was about to enter it, she felt a prick on her neck. Within several seconds, her eyes became heavy and her legs became weak. Maggie knew she had been drugged and that whatever was in her system was moving fast. Trying unsuccessfully to enter the car in order to shield herself, Maggie instead ended up passed out on the street as the danger closed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City, Davis High School**

The meeting with the principal had gone exactly as Oliver and Evelyn wanted it to and now Evelyn was a student at Davis High School. A few days later the first day of classes began and Oliver made sure that Evelyn would be there on time.

As Oliver pulled up to the school and the two exited the car he could see that Evelyn looked nervous beside him. "You ok Evelyn?" Oliver asked.

"Just a little nervous." Evelyn admitted. "First day of school jitters."

"You'll do fine I know you will." Oliver smiled as her. "After all, you are my daughter now."

Evelyn giggled. "Yeah still getting used to that, dad." Evelyn emphasized that last word. "But I'm sure that I will."

Oliver pulled Evelyn in for a hug. "I know you will do great here. I have faith in you. Now go in there and show them whose boss."

Their moment was interrupted by the voice of a woman calling out to them. "Excuse me." The woman called. Oliver took a moment to analyze her. She was tall like Laurel was, with slightly tan skin, about 30ish with a teenage daughter by her side.

"Hi. My name's Samantha or Sam if you want. This is my daughter Ruby." The woman said with an infectious smile on her face. "Neither of us saw you here at all last semester so I'm guessing you're new here."

"That's right." Oliver answered. "We just moved here. My name is Oliver, this is Evelyn, my daughter." As Oliver said the words, he felt Evelyn slide closer to him and he felt a sense of happiness at that action.

Evelyn noticed the Supergirl necklace on Ruby's neck. "I love your necklace. Is it a Supergirl necklace?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. My mom bought it for me for my birthday." Suddenly the girl's eyes got wide. "Wait a minute, do you like superheroes?"

Evelyn smiled. "Of course I do. Superheroes are amazing! I've actually got the chance to see a few of them up close!"

"No way!" Ruby said leading Evelyn into the school "You have got to tell me all about it! Bye Mom!"

"Bye Dad!" Evelyn called as well.

By then both parents were laughing as their hyper daughters left them in the dust of their superhero conversation.

"Seems they both found a new friend today." Oliver chuckled.

"I guess so. And if they both like Supergirl, they'll be best friends." Sam replied. "So where did you move here from?"

"Central City." Oliver replied. Oliver knew there was no Star City on this earth and he knew Central City pretty well so he hoped that there weren't too many differences between the two earths.

"Really? I lived there for a few months once." Sam replied. "Doing drop off today for the wife?

"No wife actually. Just me and Evelyn." Oliver said. "She's adopted."

"Single parent?" Sam asked. "Me too. I work at L-Corp and take care of Ruby. Speaking of which, what are you doing here in National City?

"I'm between jobs at the moment. Used to do private security work. Came out here looking for work." Oliver lied.

"Well I wish you luck." Sam offered. "You know if you want to, L-Corp might be willing to hire you if you need a job."

"I'll consider it." Oliver answered.

Before he and Sam parted ways, they exchanged cell numbers. Once Oliver left the school, he set course for the suburbs. He had bought a place yesterday for the two of them and he needed to get started with furnishing the place. After all, they couldn't live in a League safe house the entire time. **  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown Location**

When Maggie finally came to, she quickly realized that she had been bound with her hands tied behind her back on a chair. Looking around the room, she guessed that she was in some kind of walk in closet. She also didn't know how much time had passed since she had been taken.

She could also tell that she was still clothed, thank god especially since that probably meant that her hidden knife was still on her belt. The knife had been a gift from Alex that she had been hesitant to throw away and thank god for that knife now.

Because of how she was restrained, Maggie was still able to reach into the belt and pick the knife out and grip it tightly in her hand.

Maggie didn't know where she was, who was holding her or why. All she knew was this. Whoever did have her wouldn't for long and they would soon be regretting taking her in the first place.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **I realize that this chapter isn't as emotionally charged as the last few and that it is a bit slow but I'm setting the stage for Oliver's eventual return as a vigilante.**

 **Also at the moment I'm trying to find a civilian job for Oliver to do that allows him to keep up his façade as well as something that fits him. Suggestions are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions for the story. They are all very much appreciated and I will be working to include those that I can in the story.**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 5:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Davis High School**

The first few days of school for Evelyn were trying to say the least. Evelyn had been out of school for almost a year and she was having some trouble early on with her classes. However she was working hard to ensure that she didn't fall behind. On a more positive note, Evelyn had already made quite a few friends including the girl named Ruby. Oliver in turn had befriended Ruby's mother, Samantha or Sam to her friends. The girls had also begun hanging out together and today they would be able to come over to Oliver's place now since the place was finally furnished.

As Oliver waited out front for Evelyn and Ruby, he went over in his head what he had learned about the young mother. She was CFO at a place called L-Corp and a single mother. Unlike Evelyn, Ruby was her biological child. Oliver guessed her age was early thirties meaning that Ruby was probably born when Sam was in college or high school. Oliver admired her for that. It took a certain kind of strength to raise a child and go to school.

One thing that Oliver was starting to notice was that Sam was incredibly busy with work since everything Sam ask him to pick up Ruby, she wanted her dropped off at L-Corp.

As the students piled out of the school gates, Oliver noticed Evelyn and Ruby laughing as they approached his car. "Hey girls. Good day at school?" Oliver asked.

"Ugh! Annoying!" Evelyn groaned.

"Yeah same here!" Ruby agreed as the two girls got into the back seat.

"What about you Dad?" Evelyn asked. Over the past few days she'd gotten better at saying that and it seemed that she was getting more comfortable with it.

"All the house furnishings are done so you can finally have guests over." Oliver answered.

"Mr. Sharp…" Ruby began.

"Queen." Oliver corrected. "Oliver Queen."

"My last name is Sharp." Evelyn explained. "When Ollie took custody of me I kept my last name the same."

"Ollie?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Oliver shook his head in mild annoyance. "An old nickname of mine from my childhood. A few of my old friends still call me that."

"I call him that when I want to annoy him." Evelyn snickered.

Ruby laughed as well. Oliver meanwhile continued silently listening to their conversation as he drove them to their new house.

"Here we are girls." Oliver said as he pulled in.

The house wasn't anything compared to the Queen Mansion but despite it Oliver was pleased with the space he had available especially since it was in the suburbs. The house nice tan paint scheme and inside contained several nice amenities including a spacious kitchen and dining room, his and Evelyn's rooms as well as two guest rooms since with his luck there was good probability that they would need the space.

As everyone entered the house, Oliver went about preparing dinner for the girls on the good chance that Sam got off work late. Meanwhile the girls went about working on homework. Though it was more like they started their homework, then they pulled out their phones and started giggling about whatever gossip, text or snapchat they got before Oliver had to remind them to get their work done.

Eventually both girls finished their homework and went to Evelyn's room to continue whatever it was teenage girls did when they had free time, Oliver didn't know.

Around 5 pm Oliver finished his work on the dinner and called the girls to come out just as someone knocked on the door. Wiping his hands, Oliver went to the door and opened it to see Sam outside. To most people she looked fine but Oliver's years of reading people told him that Sam was exhausted and needed a minute to take a load off.

"Sam, come on in." Oliver offered.

"Thanks." Sam replied as she came in to see Ruby and Evelyn eating at the table. "I really appreciate you taking care of Ruby for the afternoon. I promise I will try not to make a habit of this."

"It's no problem Sam." Oliver replied. "Ruby was a pleasure to host."

Ruby interjected. "Yeah plus Oliver's cooking is awesome!"

"Would you like to stay for a minute?" Oliver offered. "I have plenty of food for all of us."

"I don't want to impose." Sam declined.

"It's not an imposition at all." Oliver countered. "I just finished setting up the place and I'd love the chance to have a guest over."

Sam surrendered. "Well alright." Sam took her seat as Oliver served her a plate of the chicken he had been cooking. Sam took one bite of it before agreeing to Ruby's assessment of Oliver's cooking skills.

"Wow this is incredible!" She said. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

Oliver shrugged. "When I grew up I had a caretaker named Raisa who let me help her cook from time to time. Guess you could say I learned from her."

"What about your mother?" Sam asked.

Oliver shook his head. "She was always really busy with some social event to always be there for me or my sister when we were growing up. She was there for me if I needed her but anything I didn't get from her I got from Raisa."

Oliver and Sam both stood up to take their plates to the sink. "What about your mother Sam?"

Sam's smiled dropped and her voice got quiet. "My mom… my adoptive mom, when I got pregnant with Ruby I was still in high school. She gave me choice. Give up the child or leave. As you can tell I took Ruby and left."

Oliver worked to hide the shock on his face. "Wow… That's not an easy thing to live through."

"Yeah…" Sam replied.

"I take it Ruby doesn't know the story." Oliver asked.

"She knows my mom and I don't talk. She doesn't know why. She doesn't even know what my mom looks like." Sam answered.

Ruby then came into the room and tried to stifle a yawn. Both Oliver and Sam chucked at this. "Alright sweetie I think it's time we go home now."

"Ok mom…" Ruby replied trying to stay awake.

Oliver led the two to the front door and said his goodbyes to them before turning and returning to the kitchen. Seeing the mess that he would need to clean up, Oliver pulled out his new computer and turned it onto a local news channel while he cleaned.

As he was putting away the food and cleaning the dishes, a report drew his attention fully to the computer.

" _National City is in shock today as it appears that Dr Psycho, the deranged serial killer stalking our city' women has struck again. Today police found a body of a young woman named Dr Monica Chambers in the industrial district. While police would not share the details of the murder, they have confirmed that they believe it to be the work of the same killer who took the lives of ADA Laura Stewart and Army Sgt. Savannah Rankin earlier this month. Monica Chambers was a doctor at the Luthor Children's hospital in National City. A hospital spokesman says that they are saddened by her death and hope that her killer is brought to justice. However with this being the third murder in one month and the police nor Supergirl being no closer to finding the perpetrator, a cloud of fear now hangs over our city."_

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEO Headquarters**

Kara was getting irritated. She had into the DEO to see Winn hard at work at his desk looking for leads to identify the other world killers. However despite days of searching, the info they got from Fort Rozz hadn't gotten them any reliable leads. Kara had been just about ready to lash out at Winn when she saw the scared expression on his face. Backing off, Kara apologized and went to the balcony to cool down.

It didn't surprise Kara one bit when Alex wanted over to her less than a minute later to check up on her. "You doing ok sis?"

"I'm fine Alex. I'm just getting irritated." Kara answered.

"I know what you mean." Alex replied "But without a lead there is nothing we can do. For now just take minute and relax. If it helps go find someway to blow off steam."

"Does it help?" Kara asked jokingly.

Alex shrugged. "Kinda. After what happened between Maggie and me, sometimes it felt good to hit something hard for a while."

"Did it last?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"It's not a permanent solution but it can help for the moment if you feel overwhelmed. Trust me on this." Alex countered just as her phone began to ring. Looking at the number she recognized it immediately. "Speak of the devil. It's Maggie's partner. Hey Jim what's up?"

"Alex, is Maggie with you?" Jim asked sounding worried.

"No she's not. Jim I haven't seen or spoken to her since we broke up. I thought she told you this." Alex replied.

"She did tell me but that's not why I'm calling you. She hasn't shown up for work for almost three days now and no one can get a hold of her." Jim answered.

"Have you tried tracing her cell?" Alex asked worry still in her voice.

"First thing we tried." Jim answered. "Her phone is dead and her apartment is vacant."

Kara spoke. "What's happened?"

Alex turned to her sister. "Maggie's missing." Alex then returned to speaking with the detective. "Do we have any leads?"

"At the moment we aren't ruling anything out." Jim replied. "It could be an old case that's come back to haunt her, a current one she's working on or it could be personal. Either way, we're in the dark here. You've got government resources. Any help you can provide would be appreciated."

"You've got it Jim." Alex answered.

Alex then spent the next hour barking orders at DEO agents to drop everything and join the search for Maggie Sawyer. Because of her previous aid to them, the agents quickly obliged and got to work. After about an hour of work, Winn believed that he had a breakthrough.

"Hey Alex, Kara take a look. I might have a lead." Winn called them over. "So I went through all of Maggie's contacts for the last few days, her previous cases, any convicts with a score to settle and it seems as if they're nothing there."

"I thought you said you had a lead." Kara wondered.

"I do. I thought that instead of looking at old cases maybe I should look at current ones instead. Turns out the only case she's working on that might get her kidnapped is one we're all familiar with, that is if you still watch the news."

"Which case is that? Some crossover case between DEO and NCPD?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Maggie was assigned to lead the investigation into the Doctor Psycho killer." Winn answered.

"That crazy serial killer in the city?" Kara asked. "Mon-el mentioned him a few days ago. What makes you think it's him?"

"I did a look around the case. I know it's not much but take a look at the victims of the case so far. All women, all single, no children, no family, all working long hours. According to the NCPD, she was last seen late at night leaving the precinct like the other victims. Not to mention, the killers M.O. He only takes one woman at a time and he dumped the last one a few days ago. He had to be searching for another victim." Win explained.

"But why target a cop?" Alex asked her voice starting to flutter in fear. "That just seems stupid for a man like him."

J'onn entered the room. "You'd be right but his first victim was military. Clearly he's either skilled enough to take down martially trained women or it's something else. What do the police know about him so far?"

Winn tapped his tablet a few times and a series of new pictures and documents appeared on the main screen. "Police believe he's white, 20-50, medically trained but they don't have a pathology for him yet nor a motivation for the killings. The victims are across every race and profession imaginable."

"Why do they assume he's medically trained?" Kara asked starting to notice Alex's increased panic.

Winn noticed this as well and tried to avoid answering until Kara's expression told him to answer. "The victim's cause of death. They were all administered some kind of psychotropic drug that affected their brain in some way. When he was… done with them, all of the women were killed the same way, All of the women were tortured badly but they were killed with a blade to the neck. Police believe the blade was a scalpel. All those skills would require someone with medical training to execute properly."

Alex couldn't take any more of this so she fast walked out of the main room and back to the balcony take very deep and audible breaths along the way. Kara was on her heels and caught up to her at the balcony.

"Alex it's ok." Kara soothed. "We'll find her.

"How Kara?!" Alex screamed. "You listened to the whole city and not a peep from Maggie. For all we know she's dead already!"

Kara didn't have words. She just pulled her sister in for a hug as she cried her eyes out. Kara held onto hope that Maggie would be found but even she knew that the longer this search went on, the better chance was that it ended badly. It would take a miracle to save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City Mall**

Evelyn was enjoying one thing about National City better than Star City. The mall was much bigger and better than her old home's and one she intended to make full use of. Having a driver's license and some experience behind a wheel Evelyn and Ruby had been planning for weeks to begin shopping for dresses for their upcoming dance in a few weeks. The hard part had been convincing Oliver to let her borrow the car. Oliver was notoriously stubborn and since he hadn't seen her drive much, he was hesitant to let her take the car and Ruby down to the mall. Evelyn had tried logic with him. He's still have the bike if he needed to drive and Evelyn had been driving for several months before she had even met him. Eventually she won him over with the threat that he would have to stay with them all afternoon and judge dress after dress after dress along with the shoes to go with them. Having suffered through the same thing with Laurel and later Felicity, Oliver relented.

Evelyn and Ruby had spent hours searching for dresses. Both of their parents had put price restrictions on them and with the money cut off as well as trying to find something they liked, both girls did indeed spend hours hunting for the perfect dress. However their trip did eventually yield results. Evelyn settled with a short red dress with lacy sleeves while Ruby settled with a classic pink prom dress.

"Oh my god your dad is going to freak when he sees what you got." Ruby said feeling somewhat impressed with her friend's bold choice.

"Not the most revealing dress I've bought." Evelyn joked remembering her red dress and her last mission with Ragman.

"You not worried he's gonna make you send it back?" Ruby asked.

"My dad may be stubborn." Evelyn countered. "But I knew his last girlfriend. He spent enough time with her helping her pick out new outfits that he will activity avoid it at all cost. Besides it's not that revealing. Anyway we have more important things to worry about."

The two girls took a seat at the food court. "What's that?" Ruby asked.

Evelyn smiled. "Dates."

Ruby tried to show her enthusiasm but her face portrayed her anxiety. "What's wrong Ruby?"

"Nothing…" Ruby said.

"Come on don't make me beg. Just tell me what's up." Evelyn asked.

Ruby gave her an unreadable look. "Come one Evelyn. You're beautiful and attractive. Guys are probably lining up to ask you out. Me, I'm nowhere near you in that arena."

"Give yourself more credit." Evelyn countered. "At least you know people here. Me, I'm the new awkward student who doesn't know anyone and no one's heard of."

"I guess…" Ruby replied.

"What brought this one?" Evelyn asked as the answer came into her head. "Is this about Erika Morrison? What she said about you online?"

Ruby didn't replay. She just dejectedly rubbed her arm. "Ruby, Erika's a grade a bitch." This got Ruby's attention. "What does she know?"

"Maybe you're right." Ruby answered, sounding happier. "You sound like Alex actually."

"Alex who?" Evelyn asked not remembering that name from school.

"Alex Danvers. She's an FBI agent my mom's friends with. She watched me a few days ago. She even got Erika to back off the online attacks."

"See, there you go." Evelyn smiled.

The girls continued on their conversation for several more minutes before Ruby's phone went off again. "Oh that's my mom. She said she's done with her work with Alex and she's here to take me home."

"My driving wasn't that bad." Evelyn joked as the girls walked out the main door.

"No…" Ruby replied. "You're just kinda fast."

The girls shared that last laugh before splitting in opposite directions. Evelyn had parked near the end of the loft by the bridge over the river. As she made her way to the car as night came over the city, Evelyn's attention was brought to a strange sight. A woman was leaning on a column, panting heavily with sweat dripping down her body. It took one look for Evelyn to tell she was in trouble and her training took over.

"Miss, are you ok? What's your name?" Evelyn asked.

"Maggie." She said while listing. "Maggie Sawyer, NCPD."

"Hey stay with me." Evelyn said. "What happened?"

Maggie wasn't so sure of that herself. Somehow she had managed to get free of her restraints but not before her captor had injected her with some kind of drug. Her adrenaline took over and had allowed her to overpower her captor momentarily and escape but now that it was wearing down, the drug combined with the adrenaline crash was making her very drowsy. She was thankful she had managed to find help so quickly. She knew where she had been kept was close. Right now they both needed to escape. "No time. We have to get away. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah I do. Come with me." Evelyn replied. "My name's Evelyn by the way."

Maggie was about to speak again when a very loud scream pierced her ears. The voice was sounded like someone she knew, but it didn't matter if she didn't know his name, she knew who he was, her captor. "Where are you beautiful?! I wasn't done with you!"

Before either of them could react, the figure in the distance saw them and broke into a full run. Both Evelyn and Maggie hobbled along but the man had cut them off from her car so Evelyn led the two of them over the river hoping to get to the patrol car Evelyn had seen earlier.

But by then the man had caught up to them. Maggie tried to stand her ground and fight him off but the drugs in her system weakened her ability to fight. Before she even knew what was happening, the two of them were in a struggle and Maggie was shoved off the railing and into the river.

The cold winter river was a shock that woke her body up like a shot of adrenaline. Feeling herself start to sink, she thrashed her arms about swimming for the surface. When she finally broke the surface, Maggie took several deep breaths of air before making her back to the nearest ladder connected to the river wall. She climbed up as fast as she could but by the time she reach the sidewalk, the girl who helped her was no where to be found and her attacker was gone as well.

"No no no no no…" Maggie panicked as she tried to think of her next move. She couldn't just hunt him down. She was too weak and needed rest. Maggie continued on the path until she saw a squad car down the road. Flagging it down, she rushed over to the cops.

"My name is Sgt Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. A child has just been abducted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Queen Residence**

Oliver was enjoying the silence that an empty house had. Having always had someone hanging around his residence for the past several years, he learned to enjoy the brief moments of silence as they came around especially since he would be getting back to work soon.

Using his league contacts, Oliver had made a work history for himself that spelled out a history as a combat soldier and warrior. This experience as well as some well-placed calls got him quickly hired by Morgan Edge himself, one of the City's major business company's aside from L-Corp. His new job was that of a security consultant. He would start his work next week.

For Oliver this worked out nicely. Being in security meant he could use the skills Lian Yu taught him and he would be making enough money to explain the nice house and the other expenses required to live in National City.

However Oliver was broken out of his though about his new job when he got a call from Evelyn. Given the late hour Oliver assumed that she was done shopping and was now on her way home.

"Hey sweetie are you…" Oliver stopped when he heard a struggle and screaming coming from the other side of the line.

"DADDY! HELP ME!" Evelyn screamed into the phone before her voice went silent and the line fell dead.

Oliver tried calling her two more times as panic set in with each call that went unanswered. When she still didn't answer Oliver's worry turned into fear. Had she been kidnapped? Who took her? Was it an old enemy who chased them across dimensions? Oliver just didn't have the answers and he needed them before full-blown panic took over.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Oliver ran into his room and pulled out a large military supply case from under his bead. Inputting his code, the case unlocked revealing it's contents, Oliver's Hood outfit, his recursive bow and series of arrows, trick arrows and other supplies. Oliver shut the case and attached the case to his bike before turning on the engine and bursting out towards his daughter's last known location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City Mall**

When Oliver arrived on seen he was met with a group of cops who stopped him before he breached the perimeter.

"I'm sorry sire but you can't pass." The cop spoke.

"My daughter called me from this spoke a few minutes ago screaming at me to save her. She hasn't responded since."

A woman's voice interjected. "You're daughter's name is Evelyn?"

Oliver turned to see a Hispanic woman clearly soaked speaking to him. Oliver went over to her and spoke. "You know my daughter?"

"I do. She helped me after I escaped from my captor." She explained.

"Your captor?" Oliver asked his voice rising.

"The killer stalking our city. Doctor Psycho." Maggie explained.

And that was it. Oliver went into full-blown panic mode now. "A serial killer?! My daughter is in the hands of a serial killer?!"

"Sir I need you to calm down!" The cop from before said. "Look I can't imagine what you're feeling now. I have a daughter and if she was in danger I'd feel just like you do."

Oliver took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have a photo of her?" Maggie asked. "That could help us find her."

Oliver nodded and pulled up a dozen photos of her before airdropping them to the sergeant.

"Is there anything else?" Oliver asked still as worried as ever.

"You've told us the whole story. The best thing you can do is go home." Maggie said standing up and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go home and rest. Once we know more, we'll contact you. And have faith. Every cop in the city is looking for her. We know his lair is close. Her chances are very good."

"Ok, ok…" Oliver said as silently mounted his bike and sped off home.

The second he left, a series of SUVs flashing sirens arrived on scene and Supergirl landed out of the sky. Out of the lead car cam Alex and a team of agents as they worked to secure the area and aid the police.

"Supergirl?" Maggie asked. "What's going on?"

"We heard about you getting kidnapped. "We've been trying to find you for days. Once we heard the news over the radio, we rushed here." Kara explained.

"Despite everything it's good to see you." Maggie smiled. Just as she said that, she laid eyes on her former fiancée Alex, the two froze for what seemed like an eternity byt what was only a few seconds. Neither of them knew what to do or say. Instead they both ran into each other's arms and gave each other a bone-crushing hug.

"Maggie, I can't believe it!" Alex said tears flowing down her face.

"Me neither." Maggie said crying as well. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Why in God's name would you think that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You made it clear how things stood when we ended it." Maggie said.

"But that doesn't mean I stopped caring for you." Alex replied. "I still care about you and I still missed you."

Alex's words stuck a cord with Maggie as momentary shock took over. "Clearly we have some things to discuss, but not now. We have a missing kid. She was taken trying to save me and I'm gonna save her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City Roadside**

Oliver tried to go home. He did. But his fear took over and he couldn't concentrate any more. He had planned to go out there and find Evelyn but he had no leads and the police were there. Now all he felt was useless. He took Evelyn with him to protect her and instead he might have gotten her killed. The emotions threatened to break down the calm and collected image Oliver had tried so hard to cultivate but he knew it was pointless as tears fell down his face.

Oliver was pulled from his depressed state by his phone ringing. He didn't recognize the number so he assumed it was that cop lady. Instead the voice on the other line shocked him. "Daddy?"

"Evelyn!?" Oliver cried. "Are you ok?"

"Not for long." She said trying to keep her composure. "I stole his phone. It wont be long before he notices that it's gone. Please tell me you can trace it."

Pulling up a tap and trace app Felicity had insisted he install, Oliver began the trace and within seconds he had her location. The lady cop had instead been right. They were nearby. Based on the signal, the phone was in a penthouse of a currently under construction apartment complex near the mall.

"Hang up and hide Evelyn!" Oliver ordered. "I'm gonna get you out of there."

Oliver didn't wait. He punched the engine on his bike and burst towards the building where his daughter was being help. Once he was close enough, Oliver disembarked his bike and found a covert spoke to become the Hood once more. Donning his iconic gear, Oliver slipped into a nearby apartment building that was also under construction, one that was right next to his target. As Oliver ascended the stairs at a break-neck pace, he mentally prepared himself for the battle he was about ready to enter.

Once Oliver reached the roof, he notched a router arrow and fired it off at the building. Once it landed, Oliver was into the security feed. Oliver counted about ten armed guards and he caught a glimpse of Evelyn hiding in the storage closet that she was kept in. Based on his view of the room Oliver guessed that it was lined with lead, which explained why Supergirl hadn't been able to hear the girls. They were hidden where she couldn't hear or see them.

Taking mental locations of the guards, Oliver notched his grappling arrow and flew himself over to his target. As he got close, Oliver smashed through the window and landed on his feet.

The guards were on alert but they quickly found themselves outmatched. Oliver stuck to the shadows firing arrows that's pierced the Kevlar of the first two guards before they even saw him. Oliver didn't waste a second as he charged through the penthouse slamming himself into a guard in the hallway jabbing a dagger into his abdomen.

When Oliver reached the main lobby of the penthouse, two guards on the next floor above him started firing at him with machine guns. Oliver slid into cover behind a table while shooting a flashbang arrow at the two. The men became disoriented and were unable to see Oliver rise and fire two arrows at the name time right at them taking them down hard.

When they fell, the last five guards charged the main room guns blazing. Oliver jumped into the shadows avoiding the hail of bullets. From his spot, he sent arrows into the first two men. By then the last three saw him and tried to fire but Oliver was able to get close enough before they could. He jabbed one with an arrow he held in his hand while he engaged in close combat with the last two. Oliver used one the goons as leverage to give a very hard kick to the other guard before flipping the last one over his shoulder and jamming an arrow into his shoulder.

With security down, Oliver made his way to the panic room where Evelyn was being held only to find it open and empty. Looking around the room for her, he narrowly avoided a bullet that was fired at him. Taking cover, Oliver saw his last target must have been the man they called Dr Psycho. From what Oliver saw he was barely taller than Evelyn at a bit over five feet but his grip was strong and Evelyn couldn't escape.

Oliver went back to the shadows and began stalking his prey waiting of the chance to strike and save his daughter. The man holding her had made his way to the living room that neared the balcony. Then Oliver took his opening. Pulling back on his notched arrow, Evelyn heard the sharp notch and kicked the man hard in the shin, the pain gave Oliver the shot to the shoulder that released Evelyn from his grip.

But it was short lived. The man recovered quick and yanked the arrow out as Oliver was charging him. Oliver slammed a kick into the man and as he moved to strike Psycho used Oliver's weight to throw him over his back and launch his own attack. Oliver recovered quickly and countered blocking Psycho's attacks. Oliver charged him and launched and aerial punch that send the man down but he got back up and attacked again charging Oliver like a bull until he slammed into the wall.

Oliver brought his knees up clocking him in the jaw and landing a hard kick that sent him through the window and onto the balcony. Oliver didn't let up and re-engaged him. While Psycho was starting to get tired, Oliver was still getting warmed up it showed. Psycho's punches were slower and Oliver blocked each an every one of them. "Who the hell are you?" Doctor Psycho asked.

"You're about to find out." Oliver growled as he threw him hard into the balcony's glass railing. The railing dented at the impact but was still intact. By this time, the fight was over and Psycho was barely conscious. Evelyn took the chance to run from her hiding spot to Oliver and envelop him in a tight hug one Oliver reciprocated. "Hey, hey, you're ok now Evelyn. You're safe."

"She'll never be safe. No bitch will be safe in this city." Psycho said sounding close to raving. "Not so long as I'm alive. And I know you heroes. You won't kill me."

It was true. So long as this monster was alive, he would be a threat to everyone. Oliver had tried to be better over the years, tried to walk away from killing, finding other ways to save his city, tried to be a hero like Barry… or Kara. But Oliver knew this. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't Supergirl, Flash or even the Green Arrow anymore. He was something else now.

Oliver looked once more at Evelyn and saw the expression on her face. She knew the same truth that Oliver knew. This man was a killer, a rapist and a sadistic monster. She knew what had to be done and she knew Oliver was the only one who could do it. She gave him a nod. Oliver returned it in kind.

"You're right. A hero would just arrest you… But I'm no hero." Oliver said his voice filled with conviction as he notched his arrow. "Doctor Psycho, you have failed this city!"

And with that last word, Oliver let loose the arrow and it impacted the main straight in the heart killing him instantly. His body fell backwards breaking through the railing and plummeting straight to the ground.

Down on the ground, the NCPD finally had a lead to Doctor Psycho's location. They were stacking up with Supergirl close behind them when out of the blue the car beside them caved in as if a brick had fallen out of the sky and smashed it. The team looked to see a man Maggie recognized immediately, Doctor Edgar Cizko aka Doctor Psycho dead with an arrow sticking out of his heart.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And once again another chapter is complete and Oliver is back in the Hood again. I hope you all appreciate this chapter I worked hard to get it exactly as I wanted it to go hence the slight delay.**

 **My plan is to cultivate a Sam/Oliver friendship so that he can provide a different perspective once Reign is revealed.**

 **I'm also planning on keeping Oliver's presence on Earth 38 a secret from Team Supergirl for now unless someone give me a good idea to work for revealing him.**

 **Also I am planning on slowly introducing the heroes of Earh 1 into this story slowly but I have to decide with who I'm starting with.**

 **Also I'm sure a lot of you will wonder why Oliver would work for a man like Morgan Edge but I've got a very good reason for that and it will tie into my idea for how Oliver will eventually be revealed to his friends on Earth 38.**

 **Once again if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, feel free to PM me or Review. Both are appreciated and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back once again with another chapter! I appreciate the show of support you all have given me and I'm grateful for it.**

 **Just to ease some of your tensions, I will be reintroducing William back into the story but once the news about a vigilante archer reaches Earth 1. The problem is I'm trying to hold off on this for the moment since William learning his father is alive would be the catalyst for everyone learning that Oliver is alive as well.**

 **Also for those of you wondering why Kara hasn't learned about Oliver's presence, this will be explained in this chapter. Eventually Kara will learn that Oliver is alive and on her earth and Oliver will eventually be an active participant in the events of Season 3.**

 **However just because Oliver's survival had been hidden, that doesn't mean the Arrow fights are over. There will be plenty for Oliver to do as we anxiously await the finale.**

 **Without further ado, may I present the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Smoke and Mirrors**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dr Psycho Penthouse**

With the fight over, Oliver and Evelyn had wanted to take moment to hug out their fears but they're moment was interrupted before it began by the sounds of a tactical team breaching into the penthouse.

Both Evelyn and Oliver moved inside and towards cover. "What's the plan?" Evelyn asked.

Oliver took a moment to collect his thoughts. Oliver couldn't just take Evelyn with him. It would leave too many questions unanswered but the last thing he wanted to do was chance an encounter with Kara or Alex at NCPD. Still it was better than having to run again. "Go with the police. I'll pick you up at the station. As far as the cops will be concerned, some one-time vigilante intervened to save your life. Agreed?"

Evelyn nodded and gave Oliver a tight hug before slowing breaking it. Oliver took a step back and aimed a smoke grenade arrow and fired. The arrow dispensed a huge cloud of smoke that covered the whole room and gave Oliver the cover he needed.

Slipping by the guard without them even noticing, Oliver made his way past the Tac Team and over to the rear balcony away from any cops with automatic weapons. He was just about to count his blessings that Supergirl hadn't joined the raid when he a heard the sound of a flapping leather cape. He didn't need to look. Supergirl was behind him.

In that instant Oliver took stock of what he could do. Supergirl was way too tough and without kryptonite or magic Oliver didn't have any chance of beating her. Thankfully he wasn't facing her and all of his suits and masks had been lead lined after learning about that weakness and kryptonite lat year. Also he didn't think that she noticed his bow yet.

Oliver heard her usher commands at him. "Tell who you are now!"

Oliver didn't respond. He didn't need to. He had his plan for escape now all he had to do was execute it. Before she had time to process it, Oliver threw a flash bang grenade right at the Girl of Steel. Kara managed to catch it mid air but the grenade exploded instantly. While the explosion itself did her no hard, Kara saw more clearly and heard much more acutely than any human being on this planet. As such the flash bang really did affect her. Kara's vision went white for several seconds and her ears rang like they were about to explode.

Mid air Kara was able to guide herself back to the penthouse balcony and wait for the effects to end. By the time they did, Maggie had reached her and helped her up.

"Kara what happened?!" Maggie asked worry in her voice.

"Someone hit me with a flash bang." Kara said louder than normal, her ears still ringing. "He was right…. There…." Kara turned to the spot where the armed vigilante was but no he was gone. She quickly did a scan with her x-ray vision and tried to hear him but it was useless, whoever it was, now he was gone.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **National City Police Department, 38** **th** **Precinct**

As they had predicted, Evelyn had indeed been taken to the NCPD to await her father to come and pick her up. Evelyn may have begun to feel safe the moment Oliver… no the Hood had come to rescue her but their moment had been interrupted and now Evelyn was looking for the chance to do so. As she waited in Sgt Sawyer's office, the cop that she had helped came in with a cup on hot coco in her hands and a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Evelyn?" Maggie asked as she gave the coco to her.

"Better now that I'm out of there." Evelyn admitted.

"That was very brave of you, help me." Maggie admitted. "I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"It's not your fault. It's that psycho whose dead now." Evelyn replied.

"Yeah…" Maggie began. "Listen I know you've had a long day but would you mind answering a few of my questions?"

"Sure." Evelyn replied.

"When we arrived, everyone in the penthouse was dead." Maggie began. "You were there. Did you see what happened?"

"I was in the cell most of the time." Evelyn lied. Well not technically. She hadn't been in the cell the entire time. "I only came out when Psycho came and grabbed me. Took me out to the balcony. He fought with some guy in a hood and fell off the balcony."

"You didn't happen to see who it was that attacked the penthouse?" Maggie asked. 

"No… You saying one guy took out all those guards alone?" Evelyn fake wondered already knowing the answer.

Maggie gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it. Listen if you remember anything else about last night, give me a call." Maggie handed Evelyn a card as she heard the distinct voice of her new dad barking orders at the cops. Evelyn put down her drink and burst out of the office.

"Dad!" She cried.

Oliver turned her attention to her and a giant smile became plastered on his face. His smile was infectious as Evelyn felt her lips forming into a grin. The two rushed together and embraced in the middle of the precinct. They finally had the time to revel in the fact that they were both alive and how happy they were about it. As Evelyn allowed herself to hold the hug she felt tears streaking down her face. A year ago Evelyn thought that everyone who once cared for her was either dead or hated her. But seeing Oliver hold her like this, Evelyn felt exactly the same now as she did the time she was twelve and got lost in the woods during a family camping trip. After being lost for hours, she had been found and the embrace her dad gave her made her feel safe again. Oliver made her feel safe again.

The two broke from their embrace and Oliver turned to Maggie who had come close to the pair while they were hugging it out.

"You must be Evelyn's father. My name is Sgt Maggie Sawyer." Maggie said introducing herself.

Oliver shook her hand. "I take it you're the one who saved my daughter."

"Your girl there is a fighter." Maggie complimented. "She saved me too tonight as well."

"I heard." Oliver replied. "Thank you Sergeant." Oliver turned to Evelyn and held her close.

"Mr…" Maggie began.

"Queen, Oliver Queen." Olvier answered.

"I don't mean to impose but I would have expected Evelyn's mother to be here as well." Maggie wondered aloud.

Oliver rubbed his hand on Evelyn's back. "I'm afraid her parents passed away some time ago. I've taken up the role of Evelyn's father."

Maggie's eyes went wide. "Alone? You adopted her?"

"Evelyn sort of found her way to me." Oliver chuckled. "Since then we've been inseparable."

"I'm impressed." Maggie admitted. "I've yet to meet a single parent with such a close and strong relationship with their child. Most of them I've seen are kinda dysfunctional."

Oliver smiled at the Sergeant. "I was worried myself when I adopted her. I didn't think I was ready. But doing so was the best thing I've ever done. Evelyn's made my life worth living once more. If they're nothing else, I'd like to take my daughter home now."

"Of course." Maggie said allowing the family to pass by and leave the precinct.

As they did, Maggie returned to her office and let herself get lost in thoughts. Somehow this Oliver had managed to be a pretty good father to that teenaged girl and the thought of kids turned her back to her failed relationship with Alex.

Alex had wanted kids but Maggie didn't. Maggie had said it was just that she didn't want to raise kids but there were other reasons as well, reasons she hadn't told Alex simply because admitting them would hurt her more than anything.

Before Maggie could dwell any further, she received a notification that the Autopsy reports had been completed and were available for viewing. Downloading them onto her Ipad, Maggie took it and headed off for the DEO. After Kara's encounter with the unknown player, The DEO wanted everything that they had to offer about him.

While meeting Alex again would be awkward, Maggie also wanted to know what the DEO had on this vigilante. Maggie was fine with Supergirl in National City. After all, she was a beacon of hope and kindness. Whoever this vigilante was, his actions showed where he stood. In Maggie's eyes he was one thing, a murderer and she was going to take him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEO Headquarters**

In the aftermath of the penthouse Siege, Kara had returned to the DEO to let her ears stop ringing and recover. Alex had briefly tended her to while they waited for Maggie to come up.

Once Maggie did arrive, J'onn greeted her by the elevator before bringing her into the main room.

"It's good to have you back detective." J'onn offered.

"It's Sergeant now." Maggie corrected. "Got promoted recently."

"Congratulations Sergeant." J'onn said.

Alex and Kara had heard Maggie enter and went to the ground level to greet her. Once they saw her a discernable amount of tension entered the room as the former couple greeted each other.

"Maggie."

"Alex."

A silence fell over the two for several seconds. Winn, Kara and James turned to J'onn to break it. "Well I think we can all agree it's good to see you again Sergeant but we really should get to work."

"Quite right." Maggie replied handing her ipad to Winn to plug into the mainframe. "You asked me for what the NCPD know about what happened in there. All we know is this." Maggie showed photos of the crime scene on the main viewer. "Someone broke into the penthouse. How? We don't know. And then he proceeded to kill every last person in that room, well, except for her. Evelyn Sharp, the kidnapped victim. She tells us that some guy in a hood saved her."

"I'm sorry one guy killed 10 guys armed with automatics?" Winn asked almost sounding like he was impressed.

"Yeah." Maggie scoffed. "But that's not the weirdest thing. Several of the kills were done with a bow and arrow." Maggie pulled out her bag and pulled out a bag containing a bloodied arrow. "I managed to get one for you to process."

Winn took the arrow took it out of the bag. "I'll get to work on this. Might lead us to whoever used it."

Maggie's phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to go. I trust you'll keep me informed. This is really important."

"I don't mean to pry." James began. "But you seem abnormally interested in this."

"Of course I'm interested." Maggie answered. "This guy killed 10 men without due process. He's a murderer in my book no matter what the media decides to call him tomorrow morning."

Maggie then left leaving the team behind. Kara had grown silent and introspective since the revelation of the arrow-toting vigilante. "Kara you ok?" Alex asked.

"A hooded archer vigilante." Kara said. "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah it sounds like the Green Arrow." Alex answered.

"I'm sorry I'm a little behind. Who's the Green Arrow?" James asked.

"He is… was a friend of Barry's. Oliver Queen. He was the first hero on Earth 1. No powers, just incredible combat skills and according to Barry, extreme measures. Both times I helped Barry on Earth 1, he was the one to lead us in battle."

"Was?" Winn asked. "What happened?"

"He was killed in an explosion at a prison." Kara explained as silent tears fell down her face. "My last trip to Earth 1 was for his funeral."

"What was he like?" J'onn asked. "Clearly you felt highly of him."

Kara stifled a small blush. Oliver had impressed her both times that she got to see him. Oliver was so different than her, cold, reserved and brooding. Plus he had no powers. But despite that, everyone somehow still looked to him for leadership during the Dominator and Earth X Invasions. Plus she had briefly gotten a chance to see him shirtless doing his salmon bar workout and she had to agree with Caitlin and Iris, Oliver Queen was hot. "Oliver was something else. Unlike Barry or Kal, Oliver didn't seem like the kind of person who takes any pleasure in his hero work. I honestly don't know too much about him."

"But what was he like?" James asked.

"You remember Barry?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." The two boys said simultaneously.

"Think of the exact opposite of Barry. That's Oliver." Alex joked.

Kara laughed. "When I first met him I thought he was intense. I mean he told me to go up against his team and not hold back."

"So how'd he become the Green Arrow?" Winn joked. "Did he get hit by some magic arrow once?"

Kara and Alex both laughed at the mental image. "Honestly I have no clue." Kara admitted. "Oliver didn't really talk about himself much. All I know is what Barry told me and Barry was Oliver's friend and he didn't even know too much. What Barry told me was that Oliver suffered some kind of crucible and came out of it into some kind of vigilante. He also said that he was just as intense then as he was when I met him. Apparently he shot Barry in the back once."

"He shot Barry?!" Winn squeaked.

"You're right." James said. "He does sound intense."

"You know James I was actually gonna ask him to teach you how to be a hero." Kara admitted.

"Wait what?" James asked his voice getting higher.

"You remember when I got mad at you for being Guardian without consulting with me?" Kara asked.

James stated to look guilt again. "Yeah I remember. Not my finest moment."

Kara nodded. "Yeah well after I cooled off, I thought that your chances would be improved if you had Oliver's training."

"Why didn't you?" James asked.

"When I called Barry to set up an Earth 1 training session, he told me it was bad timing. Apparently Oliver had some crazy psycho supervillian to contend with and he wouldn't have been able to make time." Kara explained.

"Speaking of other earths." Winn interjected. "Do you think we're dealing with an Earth 38 version of Oliver Queen?"

"It's possible." Alex admitted.

"I'm not sure." Kara interjected. "The Green Arrow I knew wasn't anything like this. Dr Psycho's death looks more like an execution. Oliver doesn't… didn't do that."

"Maybe he was different before he met you and Barry." J'onn offered. "You did mention that Oliver began this crusade years before Barry did. Perhaps Oliver wasn't always like the one you know. If we are dealing with an Oliver doppelganger, perhaps we're dealing with an earlier one."

Kara had to admit it sounded plausible. "Maybe but I don't know enough about Oliver Queen to make that assumption."

"Maybe Barry or Felicity would know." Alex offered. "Why not take a trip to Earth 1 and check it out?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade but I'm not sure an Oliver is the one we need to look at." Winn said.

"Why's that?" Alex asked.

"Because he doesn't exist here. No one on this Earth is listed as being born under the name Oliver Queen." Winn answered.

Kara sighed. She was hoping for a chance to encounter Oliver again. Despite having had time to grieve his death, she had missed his sage wisdom and strong leadership. No one knew this but over the last two years since meeting him, she had used the extrapolator to call Oliver and ask him for advice on issues that she was dealing with. Even if Oliver couldn't offer a solution, Oliver would listen and let her find the solution instead.

Kara finally offered up the question that everyone was asking. "If this isn't Earth 38 Oliver, is it possible that this is our Oliver from Earth 1? Barry said they never found a body."

The room became silent again. Alex wanted to believe that Oliver was alive but the odds didn't seem good. "Kara…"

"I know, I know. Oliver's gone and we need to move on." Kara admitted. "But if they're a chance Oliver's alive. Should we really let it go?"

"Kara…" J'onn said putting his arm comfortingly on her shoulder. "If Oliver was alive, why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Maybe he's hiding." Kara reached.

"Then why hide here?" Alex asked. "Out of any planet in the multiverse, why come to the earth where you live? Plus if he wanted to be incognito, why get back in the hood? And why is he executing people?"

"I know I'm reaching." Kara admitted again. "But I think it's worth it to take a look. Consider all the options."

"Kara's right. We have to look at all the options." J'onn ordered. "Alex, stay here and lead the investigation. Kara, go to Earth 1 and ask them about Oliver. See if there's any chance he could be alive. Also see what you can learn about him. We know next to nothing about Oliver and information could help us find him. Winn, work with Alex on the investigation. If this turns out to not be Oliver, we need to know who this killer is."

"And I'll head back to Catco. See if Snapper can get something out on this vigilante before the morning so we have a good story for the morning release." James said.

With that everyone went to work on his or her assigned tasks. Whoever this archer was, they were determined to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth 1**

Barry had returned to the sanctity of the speed lab while their future daughter regaled them again with their story how she screwed up. "Given how it involved the timeline Barry wasn't surprised to call her his daughter. Apparently she inherited that skill as well.

Barry's thoughts were interrupted when a breached opened up in front of him and out stepped Kara Danvers in her Supergirl suit. The two bubbly heroes moved for an embrace just as the rest of Team Flash came clamoring into the lab weapons drawn.

"Come on this is terrible…" Cisco began until he saw Kara. "Oh…"

Iris and Caitlin both dropped their weapons and moved to hug Kara.

"It's good to see you Kara!" Iris smiled. "What are doing here?"

"I need Barry's help." Kara said.

"Well what is it?" Caitlin asked. "We'll all be glad to assist."

"It's about Oliver…" Kara sighed as the room went quiet quickly and the team's happy expressions all disappeared. Apparently they were all still reeling from Oliver's death.

The team gave Kara and Barry the lab to talk. "So what's this about Oliver that you need my help for?" Barry asked.

"A hooded vigilante archer killed several criminals holding a teen girl hostage last tonight. We thought that it might be our Earth's version of Oliver but there's no sign that he ever existed on our earth." Kara paused. "Is there a chance Oliver could still be alive and somehow managed to jump Earth's?

Barry sighed. "Kara… Oliver died in that explosion. His body was incinerated along with several people. We've done our best but determining who's who among the carnage is impossible. But if Oliver was alive, why wouldn't he tell us?"

Kara scoffed. "You sound like everyone back on my earth."

"You miss him don't you?" Barry asked already knowing the answer.

Kara nodded silently. "I wish I'd gotten to know him better. You know I've been thinking back to what Sara told us at the funeral, about her Ollie and what he was like before Lian Yu."

"What have you been thinking about?" Barry asked.

"What does someone have to go through to turn them from Star City's Paris Hilton into the Green Arrow?" Kara asked.

Barry took a deep breath. "I might know the answer to that."

Kara continued. "What do you mean?"

"Over the years Sara and others have told me stories of Oliver on the island or I've heard of them third hand from others. I might be able to fill in some blanks for you if you feel up to it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kara wondered.

"Oliver's story isn't like ours. It's long, brutal and filled with tragedy. And that Oliver isn't like the one we knew. You might not see him the same after hearing this." Barry warned.

Kara shook her head. "No, I need to hear this. Tell me everything."

Barry began by retelling Kara Oliver's entire life story, at least the details that had been omitted from the funeral. How Oliver had lived on an island for 5 years surviving against insurmountable odds. Barry also regaled her with some of Oliver's stories that others had told him. For anyone else the stories sounded far-fetched but with Oliver involved they made sense. The hard part for Kara had been hearing about the Hood and the Arrow before Oliver became the Green Arrow. How Oliver had hunted down and executed people from something Barry referred to as the List. Kara had never seen that side of him before. She knew Oliver was extreme but never like that. When she and Barry had become heroes, they both had known at the time that killing was wrong no matter what. Kara knew that Oliver had killed. She saw the body of his Earth X version dead at his hands at the end of the invasion. But to hear about him hunting down people to execute if they didn't comply with his demands was crazy. Kara was at least happy that he no longer did that.

After the story was over Kara took several moments to process what she had heard. It certainly put Oliver in a different light than she thought.

"I hope I didn't overload you." Barry apologized.

"No, no you didn't. I wanted to know about Oliver and you told me the truth. An ugly truth sure but the truth." Kara said. "I should probably return home.

Before Kara stepped through the breach, Barry called out to her. "Oh Kara one question. Did the archer say 'you've failed this city?'"

"No what do you ask." Kara wondered.

"It was Oliver's slogan in his first year. He usually said it before killing his target." Barry said.

"I'll look into it. Thank you Barry." Kara said as she stepped through the breach and back to her earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CatCo Worldwide Media**

Snapper and his team had worked double time to get this new article ready for publishing by the morning and James hadn't been disappointed. By tomorrow morning, National City would have another vigilante to discuss and James would have one to hunt. James hated killing no matter what the reason. When he chose to be Guardian he had chosen a shield because that's what he wanted to be for the city, a shield to protect them. Whoever this archer was, whether he was Oliver or some other nutcase, James felt sure that he would take him down.

 _ **Dr Psycho Killed by Armed Vigilante**_

 _By Snapper Carr_

 _National City was rocked last night when the killer terrorizing the city was targeted by police in a raid of his hideout in the uncompleted penthouse near L-Corp in an attempt to free a kidnapped girl he was keeping hostage. When Police arrive they found the serial killer and 10 of his men dead at the hands of a vigilante armed with a bow and arrow and the killer's captive, liberated. The Police have taken to referring to him as the Hood._

 _Unlike National City's Girl of Steel, this vigilante was willing to use lethal force in his assault on the complex. National City Police Department Sergeant Maggie Sawyer said, "acts of violent vigilantism will not be tolerated in National City and we strongly condemn such actions. National City has a hero that's a symbol of hope. What use do we have for one that inspires fear?"_

 _However Sgt Sawyer's views aren't shared by leading Mayor Candidate Walter Steele who had this to say. "National City's Girl of Steel is unwilling to do all that is necessary to protect this city. She hasn't been able to protect us from this rogue Kryptonian Reign so far. Perhaps this Hood would be a better fit."_

 _Despite the candidate's controversial views, they haven't seemed to hurt Mr Steele too bad in the polls. His campaign recorded no major change in his polling numbers for next month's election. Time will tell however where National City stands regarding the Hood._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Queen Residence**

Over the past few days since Oliver had taken the Hood out again, Evelyn had begun to acclimate back to normal life. She'd had the occasional nightmare but having Oliver and Ruby there for her helped. As the number days from the kidnapping became longer Evelyn got better and went on with her life and as Oliver looked at her today, he would never have guessed that she had been kidnapped a week ago.

Today was a happy day for both Evelyn and Ruby. Today was their winter formal dance and both girls were so happy to be a part of it. Over the last week, both Ruby and Evelyn had been asked by their friends Luke and Carter respectively to be their dates for the formal.

While Sam had been ecstatic that her daughter had been asked to the dance by a guys she was friends with, Oliver acted like a traditional father not knowing exactly what to do about it and taking up the role of the dad designed to inspire fear in the date's heart, something both Same and Evelyn found hilarious.

In all seriousness, Oliver was thankful to Sam for helping Evelyn up for this affair. Aside from helping getting all the makeup and prepping their dresses, she was also up there right now getting the girls all guised up for their big night. Oliver meanwhile was downstairs with the boys trying to do small talk… and failing. He was therefore thankful for when Sam came out announcing that the girls were on their way.

When Oliver saw Evelyn all dressed up, he did a double take. Evelyn looked aboslutly gorgeous and that was not just the father side of him talking. Sam's work with the makeup and Evelyn's dress choice accentuated all of the beautiful aspects of her body without being risqué at all. The same was also true of Ruby. Once Oliver regained his bearings, he could see that both dates felt exactly the same thing if their opened mouths and stunned expression were to go by.

Oliver took the chance to have a bit of fun but rolling up the copy of CatCo magazine on his desk and smacking both boys on the back of the head with it. "Stop drooling. Straighten up."

Both boys immediately followed his commands like he was their drill sergeant. "Dad, please don't traumatize my date tonight."

Oliver smiled back at her. "Just making sure he knows to respect you."

Evelyn just rolled her eyes while smiling and moved to lock arms with her date while Ruby did the same.

"Oh! Before you both go. We need pictures!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh come on Mom!" Ruby complained.

"I'm not missing the chance to get a picture of my daughter all dressed up." Sam said as she pulled out her phone and got ready to take shots. "Now all of you get in a line and get ready!"

Oliver meanwhile did the same as he pulled out his own phone and got next to Sam to take pictures. The girls and their dates did a series of different shots before Evelyn reminded everyone that they had to do. "We should head out now. Don't want to miss dinner and the date!"

"Right! So remember the plan is to go to dinner at Noonan's then the dance is right across the block." Ruby reminded everyone.

"And I drop you all off and pick you up." Sam inserted as the teens piled outside and into Sam's car.

"Are you sure you're fine picking up both girls after the party? I'd be more than happy to stay up and take them both home. You look like you could use the sleep." Oliver offered.

"No I wouldn't do that to you. You just started working in the city and you need the sleep before work starts tomorrow for you. I'll take good care of Evelyn." Sam assured.

"Well alright." Oliver agreed. "But don't be afraid to call me if you need help with it."

"If I do I will." Sam said as she got into the car and drove the girls and their dates to their dance.

Oliver let out a sigh. "So this is what it's like being the father of teenage girl" He said laughing to himself.

As Oliver turned to go back in, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. Oliver knew such feeling could be paranoia but given his life, it was better safe than sorry. Turning around, he saw no one outside and even in the dark areas he couldn't even see a sign that anyone was there. Oliver sighed and went back inside chalking that feeling up to old paranoia he couldn't let go off.

As he entered the kitchen, his phone went off. It was the number of his new boss Morgan Edge. "Hello?"

"Mr Queen get over here now!" Edge. "Someone tried to kill me earlier today and I think I now know who did it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nanda Parbat, Earth 38**

 **A few days later**

In the stronghold of the League of Assassins, a masked female warrior entered the shrine and knelt before her master, Ra's al Ghul.

"Master, the rumors we heard were true. He is indeed alive and hiding in National City." The assassin spoke.

"How is that possible? You yourself confirmed his death." Ra's asked.

"I am not sure Master. I know for a fact that he is dead and yet I am just as sure that I saw him alive." The assassin affirmed.

"I hope you are right that Al Sah-him is indeed alive. He was one of the greatest among us. He would have had my role had he not perished." Ra's reminded her.

"I swear to you Master that I will find out the truth behind this." The woman vowed.

Ra's walked towards the kneeling assassin and gestured for her to rise. "Then I pray for your success. Good Luck Shado."

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **For those of you wondering, there is a reason why there is no record of an Earth 38 Oliver and I will explore it later on. Also I have some good news. The next chapter of the story will involve the Supergirl episode 3x12 so the story now will more closely involve Oliver getting involved in Kara's adventures.**

 **Also as you've seen I'm throwing in the occasional reference to Earth 1 in the Earth 38 story just to show there is some crossover between the universes. These characters will just be there mostly s Easter eggs unless people really want me to expand on them.**

 **Also to build up, I will be introducing Oliver's first hostile villain to face in the next episode and it will be someone familiar.**

 **Also I have begun taking story requests and the first one I'm going to work on is an MCU Wanda/OC story for Keybearer001. This story will be a series of interconnected one shots involving the two character and other MCU characters.**

 **Once again requests are still open for stories to do or ideas for my current story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back with another chapter! There are just some things to clarify before I start. Ra's is the Earth 38 version of him as is Shado. I feel like there was some confusion about that. As Earth 38 is going to be the primary setting for this story, unless I state that this is a different Earth, the settings will always be on Earth 38.**

 **So as I promised this story will take place during the Supergirl episode 3x12 and Oliver will have a role in it. An annoying part of this episode was that it seemed to close the book too sloppily on the story on Morgan Edge, Lillian Luthor and Cadmus. Hopefully this chapter will change that.**

 **Chapter 7: For Good**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Edge Global Headquarters**

Once Oliver got the message, he rushed to the headquarters at Edge Global where his new boss was waiting to meet him. Oliver thought Edge was a sexist pig but he didn't really have a long list of skills beyond combat and working for him at least kept him off the radar of Kara and the DEO.

"Morgan Edge." Oliver spoke as he approached his boss. "You said someone tried to kill you?"

"How astute." Edge replied sarcastically. "Yes someone tried to kill me. Hacked my car and tried to drive me into the rive and blow me up at the same time."

Oliver thought for a second. Hacking a car to drive it into the water AND rigging it to explode wasn't being thorough, that felt more personal. "Know anyone who might have it out for you?"

"It has to be that bitch Lena!" Edge ranted. "Ever since she stole CatCo from me that bitch has been riding my ass about morality and all that bullshit. As if a Luthor has any moral ground to stand on."

Oliver just let him rant. The guy was a blowhard and clearly had issues with Lena. Oliver suspected that he was hearing an exaggerated version of the story but at the moment it didn't matter. What mattered was his work.

"Find out the truth!" Morgan yelled. "Find out if she did it. I don't care how just do it!"

Oliver silently nodded and exited the building heading for the parking structure. Edge meanwhile was a few paces behind him. Once they arrived, they both split and went to their cars. Oliver was just about to leave when he heard Edge's distinct screaming voice nearby. Quickly donning the Hood and arming himself, Oliver snuck up to the location of the sound. Once he arrived, he could hear the tail end of a conversation between Edge and a man in steel armor with a shield. "You'd better tread carefully. Cause if anything happens to Lena Luthor, I will find you. And you wont be walking away from that." The armored man threw Edge onto his car smashing the windows, the act clearly straining the man's stamina which meant he didn't have super strength.

As Oliver watched the man, he took a quick assessment of the man. Based on his reaction, he was clearly close to Lena Luthor or at least cared for her. Oliver guessed he might be some kind of bodyguard or enforcer for Lena but maybe not a bad guy.

Oliver emerged from the shadows and walked into the armored man's line of sight. The man did a double take and spoke. "You're that killer, the one from the news."

"I hear they're calling me the Hood." Oliver replied, his voice changer active. "But that's not who I am."

"I don't think so. You executed ten people." The man replied getting angry.

"They weren't innocent. They were holding a little girl hostage." Oliver argued though he could feel it was pointless. This guy was sounding self-righteous.

"Doesn't give you the right to kill them." The man replied. "Your actions make you a criminal, just like Edge!"

"And what does that make you? Edge hasn't done anything and yet you attack him at night and threatened to kill him." Oliver argued seemingly hitting a cord.

"This man tried to kill children and Lena Luthor. He's a criminal." The man replied reading his shield. "And you defend him. Why? He hired you? Make sense he'd hire a known killer to protect himself."

Oliver could see this was getting out of hand. The armored man seemed intent on aliening him with whatever Edge was involved in. "I never said any of that…"

"You don't have to. I know the truth. You're a criminal like him. And you're going down." The man said raising his shield and charging Oliver.

The man's movements were predictable for someone with basic self-defense skills. The man mainly focused on using his shield as a blunt weapon to inflict maximum damaged. Oliver ducted the man as once again tried to strike him with the shield.

By this time Oliver could predict the man's attacks and easily parry them. Oliver then used his bow to block a shield strike then used his bow as leverage to rip the shield out of the man's hands and onto the ground. Then Oliver gave the man a strong kick to the abdomen sending him to the ground. Once he recovered, the man threw a grappler at the shield trying to pull it back but Oliver notched an arrow and sliced the wire.

The man then tried to dive for the shield but didn't get there fast enough. Oliver kicked the shield to the concrete railing forcing his opponent to engage him in hand to hand. Like before, Oliver had the upper hand. The man attempted to continue to punch him but Oliver continued to dodge them. Until that was that Oliver decided the fight was over. Oliver intercepted one of his opponent's punches and gripped his wrist. Twisting it, the man was now on his knees with his neck in Oliver's tight grip. Whoever this guy was, Oliver knew he was in over his head. Oliver took the arm that he still held in his grip and brought it in between his arms before dislocating it.

The man screamed under his helmet as the pain coursed through his body. Oliver released him as he staggered to the ground. The man tried to stand again and fight but Oliver took his bow and slammed it into the man's helmet. Oliver could tell the man was very dazed and near passing out.

"You're a sloppy fighter whoever you are. You keep fighting like this and you'll get killed. Go home. Find something else to do with you life." Oliver ordered.

The man still dazed somehow managed to get to his feet. Grabbing his shield, Oliver wondered if he was planning on fighting again. Instead he leaned back and fell off the roof and using another grappling hock sloppily landed on the ground, still dazed and probably having broken bones, but alive all the same. Oliver watched as the man hobbled away towards a parked van a block away. As soon as he entered the back, the van pulled away.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CatCo Worldwide HQ**

James and Kara and returned to CatCo once Lena' poisoning had been cured. The two had been waiting for her to wake up and finally she did.

"Ugh… What happened?" Lena asked.

"Hey just take it easy ok." James requested.

Kara brought Lena some water as she spoke. "I just had the strangest dream. We were flying an you were carrying me."

"I-I was?" Kara asked trying to avoid the topic. "What like Supergirl? I wish."

Lena held her head in pain. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?"

"Uh…" Kara began. "You were poisoned."

"It was the coffee." James clarified. "Kara reacted quickly and got the paramedics and they gave you an antidote. But Lean you need to rest."

"It was Edge." Lena said sure of it.

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"Has he been arrested." Lena asked hopefully.

"No he didn't do it himself. He hired at hitman. And now that hitman is dead." James explained.

"So Edge is going to get away scot free again." Lena replied getting angry.

"For now." Kara affirmed trying to calm her friend.

"You know Reign was right." Lena scoffed as she stood up. "Scumbags like Edge need to be put down ok? If he wants I war he's got one."

"Then you'll be just like his new hired killer." James argued as he internally winced as the pain of his formerly dislocated shoulder.

"Hired killer what are you talking about?" Lena asked drawing Kara's attention as well.

"I went to confront Edge regarding what he did. I wanted to make sure he didn't do that again." James answered.

Lena shook her head. "No you shouldn't have done that. James he could have killed you!"

"He didn't. But his new help tried to." James told. "You know that archer guy who killed those kidnappers a few days ago?"

"The one the media's calling the Hood?" Kara asked.

"I think he's working for Edge now. He fought me when I tried to approach the building. Might have killed me if I didn't escape." James retold the story.

My God James what were you thinking?" Kara asked.

"I just wanted to help. But still we have a lead on the shooter and maybe on Edge's new assassin. The shooter may be dead the but the bullet used to kill him was some kind of future tech. So if we can find out who makes that kind of technology, then we can find our shooter." James explained.

"Lena I promise you we will get this guy." Kara said putting a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder.

As both James and Kara left the building, Kara pulled James over and spoke to him. "Tell me everything you know about this archer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEO HQ**

Once back in the DEO, James pulled up the information he had managed to find on who had supposedly tried to kill him earlier this night.

"They're called the League of Assassins." James spoke as he pulled up the little bit of information that he had been able to gather on the shadow organization. "They're some kind of shadow organization of killers armed with bows and arrows. They commit high profile assassinations from village elders in Afghanistan to military leaders and Western politicians. No member has ever been captured alive by authorities though."

Kara pulled up the tablet that had the information on Oliver's old cases that he had done. They had proven to be interesting reading. One of them she remembered mentioned this League of Assassins. "One of Oliver's cases in named League of Assassins. Winn, cross reference James's intel with Oliver's files."

"Yeah ok… Wow… Yeah you're right. They are a shadow cabal of assassins but they're even worse than we thought. On Earth 1 it appears as if they've been around for centuries and have influenced global politics since then." Winn informed

"Winn pull up images of League members from the file." J'onn asked and Winn complied. "James, does this armor look like the man who attacked you?"

James shrugged. "It looks similar but it was really dark. The Hood's armor seemed sleeker, leathery and less bulky than the images I'm looking at. But the bow looks the same."

J'onn nodded. "Looks like we may have identified out mystery archer."

As Winn, J'onn and James went back to work, Kara and Alex stayed in the main room. "You ok Kara? You seem kinda down."

"I don't know. A part of me was hoping that this archer was Oliver having returned. I know it's totally crazy but…"

"You miss him." Alex finished.

"It's more than that." Kara replied. "I mean I knew Barry really well. He was like a mirror version of me but Oliver was like everything Barry wasn't. What I miss was losing the chance to get to know him better. I would have liked to have gotten to know Oliver Queen better."

"Even after learning about all the dark things he did?" Alex questioned. "Some of his actions are pretty dark."

"Even then I'd like to have gotten to know him." Kara admitted. "Despite all that he was a good man. And I'd have liked to have gotten to know more about him."

Alex smiled and gave her sister at pat on the shoulder as she walked off. Once she was on the balcony she checked her phone to see a text from Maggie. " _Thank you for that night. I really missed you :)."_

Alex smiled at the thought. After Maggie's kidnapping and rescue, Alex had been reunited with her former fiancé. Despite how they ended it, Alex held out some hope for reconciliation. She hoped that with time maybe Maggie would see that she was capable of being a mother and the two of them would become parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Queen Residence**

After returning from his mission for Edge, Oliver had found no evidence that Lena was behind the assassination attempt on Edge. Oliver was starting to wonder whether or not working for Edge was the correct decision. He had heard some nasty things about the man and the more he researched him, the less he liked.

The lights dropping out and the sound of a thud interrupted Oliver's thoughts. Oliver immediately raised his bow and arrow and once the light came back on, he was face to face with an armed member of the League of Assassins.

The assassin, a woman spoke. "I did not come here to do battle Al Sah-him. Please lower your bow."

Oliver recognized his old League name and matched his movements to match those of the woman. "Who are you?"

Once the bows were lowered, the woman removed her mask and Oliver was greeted with a sight he never expected to see again, Shado.

Oliver tried to hide his surprise but she had already seen it. "You act as though you have seen a ghost when it is I who stare at a ghost. How did you survive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver answered.

"You wear my mentor's face. Yet you are not him." Shado spoke. "Who are you really."

"You knew Al-Sah-Him? Oliver?" Oliver asked suspecting where this was going.

"I did. He died on a mission. His body is buried on League grounds." Shadow answered.

Oliver sighed. "I believe I know the answer to your question. I am Oliver and I was once known as Al-Sah-Him formerly of the League of Assassins but I'm not your Oliver."

"How is that possible?" Shado asked.

"You ever heard of the multiverse before?" Oliver asked. "I left my earth to start a new life here. I didn't know there was another Oliver on this earth."

Shado's face showed understanding. "There was. He and his family were born in the League. They knew no other life. He eventually became a teacher in the League before he died at the hands of traitors. He was the personal mentor to myself and other students. We have all grieved his death."

Oliver sighed. "I am sorry if my return has hurt you or others who knew him personally but I had no idea or intention of committing harm."

"I understand." Shado said as she bowed and turned to leave. " The League has no quarrel with you. If you wish to remain here undisturbed we will allow it. But if you wish to contact us, here's a way."

Shado left a card on the desk with a number on it. "And one last thing. Don't trust Morgan Edge. You're smart enough to know that he isn't telling you the full story. Find it out and then pick your side."

Oliver nodded as the doppelganger of his deceased friend left the house silently. Oliver took a deep breath. "Why do things always get some complicated?" Oliver asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **L-Corp Building**

Once Shado had left, Oliver spent the early morning delving into the truth behind Morgan Edge. Oliver wasn't surprised to find multiple complaints of sexism and sexual harassment. But he was surprised to see that Edge had connections to individuals and companies that were involved in terrorist attacks on the city including a sub attack on the pier and the poisoning of children through a chemical in the pool. Oliver had also learned that Lena Luthor had almost been killed today and Oliver knew Edge was behind this.

The question was what to do about it especially since Edge had called him to let him know about his freedom. Oliver knew down in his heart that Edge would try and take another shot at Lena and he knew he could stop it. But he also knew revealing this information could put him on Kara's radar.

Despite that fear, Oliver knew where his morals lie. And that was why he was at L-Corp ready to reveal the information.

Meanwhile up on the top floor Sam had returned to work following the completion of her medical tests. She was still waiting on the results and just sitting around was starting to grate at her so Sam went back to work hoping it would distract her from her fears though she found herself googling her symptoms every half hour looking at worst case scenarios.

Lena had come and joined her after Edge had been imprisoned. She was still on cloud nine following Edge's arrest and helping Sam work was a nice improvement on her day.

They had worked for some time until a phone call from Jess pulled them from their work. "Excuse Ms Arias but you have a visitor."

Lena looked at Sam with an amused expression. "Jess I don't have a visitor planned. Who is it?"

"Says his name is Oliver Queen." Jess answered.

"Uh… Send him in." Sam answered.

Lena smiled at the face of the new man who had walked into the main office. He was clearly attractive.

"Sam." Oliver said. "Good to see you."

"Oliver." Sam stumbled as she tried to get up to greet him. "I-I didn't know you'd be coming by."

Lena interjected. "Yes if I'd known you were having a guest Sam I would have left you to it."

Sam blushed a deep shade of red and shushed her friend. "It's not that I'm not happy you're here but why are you here?"

Oliver's smiled disappeared and he went down to business. "Morgan Edge is getting out of jail."

Both women's smiles dropped as well at his words. "What are you talking about?"

"Edge's lawyers got his confession tossed out. He's been free for hours." Oliver explained. "I just got a call about this a few minutes ago."

"How do you know this?" Lena asked.

"Sam, remember when I mentioned that job I got awhile back? That job was working for Morgan Edge. He called me to tell me about his release. He wanted me to help him get payback." Oliver explained further. "Given his history. I'd recommend you two both stay safe."

"If you work for Edge, why tell us this?" Sam asked.

"I only recently came to National City." Oliver answered. "When I started working to find who was trying to kill him, I learned about how he was in some way connected to previous terrorist attacks across the city. The info's not valid for a jury but it was enough to make me question my choice of employer."

Lena nodded and gave Oliver a smile. "Thank you. I barely know you and you're helping me against your employer."

Oliver nodded. "I'll sleep better knowing I did the right thing and served as a good example for my daughter."

"Do you know what he's planning?" Sam asked.

"I don't." Oliver admitted. "But he might try and kill you again Lena. Stay vigilante. I'll stay close to him and try and figure out what he's planning."

As Oliver turned to leave, Sam called out for him. "Oh Oliver, Lena and I will probably be working late tonight. Do you mind…"

"Picking up Ruby, taking her home, getting her fed, helping her finish her homework and watching her till you get back?" Oliver finished.

Sam smiled. "Basically."

Oliver smiled. "Don't worry. She'll be in good hand tonight." Oliver then left the room.

As Sam turned around, she saw Lena with a shit-eating grin on her face looking like she was about to burst out laughing. Barely keeping it together, she said. "So, is he single Sam?"

Sam face went flush again. "Shut up Lena!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Queen Residence**

After informing Lena and Sam of the danger, Oliver had home to see Evelyn at the kitchen table hard at work on homework. As she worked, Oliver set up his computer to track for any sign that Edge had launched his attack on Lena. Eventually the awkward silence became too much for him.

"Hey Evelyn." Oliver said though Evelyn didn't respond.

Oliver continued to strike a conversation. "How was school today?"

"Fine." Evelyn said in a monotone voice as she continued her work.

Oliver went to preparing dinner. "How are things with Ruby and Nora? Are they both doing good?"

"I guess." Evelyn shrugged her eyes still not facing Oliver.

"I'm gonna make pasta tonight." Oliver said hoping to get her attention with her favorite food. "Would you like that?"

"I'm not hungry." Evelyn responded.

Oliver internally wondered to himself what was causing her changed behavior. Most days she came home, threw a few biting but comedic remarks about her friends, or Ruby's new boyfriend. But for the past few days she had become despondent plus she was also looking thinner than usual and pale. She said maybe ten words to Oliver one day and she seemed less exited about things. Wondering back to what might have caused it Oliver remembered her behavior started the morning after her winter formal. If he remembered it right, Evelyn had come home, gone straight to sleep and the next morning hadn't talked about it.

At first Oliver had been pleased. He knew nothing about raising teenage girls and having to spend the morning debating the nuances of teenage dating was not something he had relished doing. At first Oliver had chalked it up to being Evelyn's more tomboyish and maybe not all that interested in conversations about feelings.

But the more Oliver thought about it, the more it seemed like the winter formal might have been the cause of Evelyn's new attitude. In fact Oliver had heard from Sam that Ruby's date was now her boyfriend but he heard nothing about Evelyn and her date continuing to go out.

Deciding to take a chance, Oliver struck up conversation with her. "So I heard from Sam earlier that Ruby's now going out with that boy she went to the dance with. That's gotta be great for her."

Evelyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I guess." She mumbled.

"What about you Eve?" Oliver prodded. "Are you and your date still hanging out?"

Evelyn didn't answer. She just focused more on her work.

Oliver knew instantly that he should have stopped there and stopped prodding but he couldn't stop himself. "Come on. Sam said Ruby had a blast that night. You must have had fun as well especially since you went with…"

Oliver didn't get to finish as Evelyn exploded right then and there. "WILL YOU GET OFF MY CASE OLIVER!"

Oliver was taken aback by the sheer ferocity in her voice. "I HAVE TOO MUCH WORK TO DO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR STUPID DISTRACTIONS!" She screamed as she picked up her work and went into her rooms slamming the door behind her.

Oliver internally berated himself for that stupidity. He could see something was bothering her and instead of helping her he had prodded her. Oliver right now felt like an idiot.

However Oliver couldn't think about that now as he was pulled from his self-deprecation to see that there was movement in Edge's bank accounts. Edge had just paid someone a lot of money and that person wasn't on the company payroll. Using the skills Felicity taught him, Oliver slowly hacked into the phone that the wired money had been sent to.

When the hack was complete, Oliver saw who it was. The phone was connected to an alias, Mr Blank. Oliver remembered that name well. On Earth 1, Mr Blank was a contract killer who was after Taylor Moore after he witnessed the death of his parents at Mr Blank's hands. Laurel had protected him during this time. The man had tracked them to the mansion and Oliver engaged him in combat before killing him. Clearly this man was the Earth 38 version of him.

Looking at his phone location, he was close to the Lena's Penthouse. Knowing what was about to go down, Oliver bolted out of the house not even bothering to get his Hood gear and sped off on his bike towards Lena's home hoping to get there before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lena's Penthouse**

Lena and Sam had decided to make a night of trying to take down Morgan Edge. So the two of them went to Lena's penthouse and decided to have pizza and wine as they debated how to put Edge back in jail where he belongs.

"With the confession out, there's not much that we have on Edge." Sam said.

"I should have known it wouldn't hold." Lena remarked stumbling clearly on her third glass on wine.

Sam stood up and took the glass from her friend. "Ok time to call it quits for the wine."

Lena gave Sam one of her fake pouts. "You're no fun."

"Maybe we go through our old cases that we know he was involved in. Maybe we find something there." Sam suggested.

Lena nodded at this. "Well it's our best bet. We don't have much else to go on." She said as she took a bit of the pizza.

Just as Sam was about to speak her phone went off but Lena got it first. Looking at the caller ID, she smirked at her friend. "Oooh I see that Mr Oliver is giving you late night calls now."

Sam wrestled the phone away. "Shut up! It's probably just about Edge. I wouldn'y even think about a relationship with him."

"That's a lie right there." Lena quipped.

Sam scoffed as she answered the phone on speaker. "Yeah Oliver?"

"Sam where are you?" Oliver asked unable to hide the urgency in his voice.

"I'm with Lena at her penthouse." Sam answered her smile disappearing as fear entered her gut.

"Edge hired an assassin. He's near the penthouse right now! Get Lena and get out of there now!" Oliver ordered. "I'm on the way!"

Sam and Lena both sobered up instantly as they absorbed what was happening. They both sped towards the garage downstairs. But as they ran there, they heard the sound of glass breaking.

"It's too late." Sam whispered. "He's here."

"Hide now!" Oliver ordered. "I'm almost there."

Sam and Lena did just that. They ran away from the sound of their would be killer and rushed to find a hiding spot in the closet. However on their run, Sam tripped as the killer rounded the corner.

He reached out to grab her as Sam screamed at Lena to run. Reluctantly, Lena ran away and tried to reach her gun case in her office, her killer mere feet behind her.

Behind her the assassin behind held Sam in a chokehold. He spoke in a calm but cold tone. "Ms Luthor. I know you're in here. I have no quarrel with your friend here. All I'm here for is you."

"What you honestly think I'm gonna fall for the if I surrender you let Sam go trick?" Lena asked already knowing what was to come.

"No I don't. But I'm willing to make both of your ends painless and simple. However if you insist on wasting my time, I have no issues with making both of your deaths as painful as you can imagine." As he said this, he twisted Sam's arm back causing her to scream as it was being dislocated.

Lena winced at her friend's pain but she felt stuck. She couldn't stay hidden behind the pillar all night but she didn't know when or if the police would come. Plus her desk that had her gun was in the open and her ammo was stored separately. Her odds weren't great.

Hoping she could at least get her gun, Lena prepared herself to run when she heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. "Whoever else is here better come out now or you'll be responsible for two deaths tonight." The assassin threatened however nothing happened.

Not taking chances, Blank backhanded Sam causing her to collapse near unconsciousness as he went off in search of the new threat.

At this moment, Oliver went on the offensive. Using the shadows to strike, Oliver sped out of them and charged Mr Blank engaging him in close quarters. With his first strike he knocked the pistol out of the killer's hands and began hitting him with fast strikes. Mr Blank reached for a concealed knife but Oliver intercepted it and twisted it out of his hands.

As the fight drew near the stairs, Oliver used the staircase railing o give him the leverage to push the assassin down the stairs and onto the base floor. Oliver then immediately jumped down and continued his attacks boxing Mr Blank into a corner.

The two then began exchanging a series of strikes that the other parried leading to the two locking a parry. "Who the hell are you?"

"You wont live long enough to know." Oliver promised as he pushed off the nearby wall and sent the two of them barreling into the dining room table. The force of their impact smashed the table and separated the two killers. In Mr Blank's daze, Oliver grabbed a close large knife and turned around facing the killer. With a tremendous amount of speed and force, Oliver threw the blade right into Mr Blank's eye. The blade went right through the soft tissue and stopped sticking out like some gruesome shot out of a horror movie.

The blade had clearly pierced his brain since the second the blade hit; Mr Blank fell over, dead. Looking up, Oliver saw that he had an audience. Sam and Lena had both seen the entire fight up close. "Are you ok?" Sam asked worry in her voice as she held in her head in pain.

"I'm good here." Oliver answered truthfully. "The assassin is dead.

"Yeah… I guessed as much from the knife sticking out of his head." Lena remarked walking her friend down to the base level with Oliver. "Thank you… for saving our lives."

Oliver nodded and smiled. "My pleasure."

"I take it you know I have a thousand questions." Lena said.

Oliver chuckled. "I'm not surprised. But they can wait for now. We should call the police."

The next few hour or so consisted of Oliver retelling the events of the attack to the police detectives including Sgt Sawyer.

"So you somehow heard about the hit on Lena and came here and fought off and killed the assassin before he killed you or his targets?" Maggie repeated.

"Yes that about covers it." Oliver answered as Maggie turned her eyes to the body bag being zipped up, her eyes focusing on the knife sticking out of his head.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Maggie asked.

"Uh… A kind of… special school." Oliver answered.

"Right…" Maggie said. "Well I have everything I need."

"Edge was behind this." Lena added. "I'm absolutely sure of it."

"I'll put him on the suspect list." Maggie said as she headed out of the penthouse. "I'll keep you all informed of the case."

Once the police had left, the three of them let loose a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Well that was a long night." Lena said.

"I'd say we should go to bed but it's almost morning now." Oliver joked.

They all laughed just as Sam got a text on her phone though as she read it, her laugher stopped. "Alex just texted. She had my lab results."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kara's Apartment**

Having left Oliver to return home to his daughter, Sam and Lena went to Kara's to discuss Sam's test results and what they said about her future.

"Okay so, all the tests came back clear. No tumors, no blood disorders, nothing. You are as healthy as an Olympic athlete." Alex answered.

"Really?" Sam asked her worry still prevalent.

"Sam this is a really good thing. All the worst possibilities have been ruled out." Kara said.

"No I know. I know. It's just…" Sam said her worry threatening to overwhelm her. "If it's nothing them what's happening to me."

"We'll figure it out ok? I promise." Alex swore. "But for right, just take the good news.

Lena moved to comfort her friend. "Alex is right. Go home to Ruby, enjoy the now. Every second of this is important to you and it's important to your daughter."

Sam gave a half smile and let her friends comfort her. "I don't know how I'd make it through life without you guys or Ruby with me."

Sam's eyes then went wide. "Oh God Ruby!" Sam cried as she pulled out her phone and frantically scanned through it like a mad woman.

"Sam you ok?" Kara asked.

Just then Sam took a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

"What?" Alex asked.

"After the crazy night and morning I've just had. I totally spaced on getting Ruby to her singing practice today. But thankfully Oliver was there to get her there."

"After the crazy night we've all had, I'm surprise your boyfriend's not passed out on his couch right now."

"He's not my boyfriend Lena" Sam whined.

Kara raised her hand like a kid in class. "I'm sorry I'm a little lost here. What crazy night are you talking about?"

Sam and Lena silently nodded to each other before beginning. "So last night you heard that Edge was released from prison. Apparently he didn't waste anytime trying to send someone out to kill me. Anyway a friend of Sam's who used to work for Edge warned us that this assassin was coming." Lena began.

"The guy had us dead to rights and before we knew what was happening, Sam's friend Oliver comes bursting through the room and manages to kill him, saving both of us." Sam finished.

"I'm sorry, how is this not the first thing you tell us!" Alex practically screamed.

Lena stuttered. "Well I mean the situation was resolved. Plus I did plan on telling you today but when Alex told us about Sam's test results I figured that I'd tell you after they came in."

Alex sighed and shook her head. "Well at least you told us."

Kara however looked distracted. "Hey Sam, you said your friend was named Oliver? Is his last name Queen?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah…"

Kara asked. "What does he look like?"

Sam recounted. "Uh. Above 6 ft tall, muscular build, few scars, he's also got this really intense look about him. Why?"

"Oh he just sounds like someone I used to know." Kara said in her nonchalant way. "How'd you meet this knight in shining armor?"

"Oh he moved into the neighborhood with his daughter. He's only a block down from my place." Sam answered. "Hey Kara I hope you don't mind but I should go."

"Oh yeah of course." Kara said as she let Sam and Lena leave turning back to her sister.

"Kara, I know what you're doing." Alex said with accusation in her voice.

"Come on you have to admit that this sounds just like Oliver Queen!" Kara retorted. "well aside from the daughter bit."

Alex's phone buzzed. "Ok maybe you're right. But I don't have time to argue. I'm meeting Maggie in a few hours.

"Alright go have fun sister!" Kara smiled. "I'll let you know if I find something.

As Alex left the apartment, she turned to look at her phone and her smile disappeared as she read the text.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Edge Global HQ**

Edge enjoyed being back in is office and free again. Even the news about Lillian Luthor's escape from prison hadn't ruined his day in the slightest. With tripled security and a mercenary security force as backup, Edge felt quite safe.

At least that was true until he heard the sounds of grunts and the sound of steel hitting flesh in the distance.

Send out the platoon of men in his office to investigate, Edge fumbled around as he tried to find his revolver. Once he found it, he pulled out his box of ammo and tried unsuccessfully to load it only to end up dropping more bullets than he loaded.

Looking up, he was confronted by a hooded man with a bow and arrow in hand. Shouting in fear, Edge dropped his gun backed away. "What the hell are you doing here? All I have do is scream and a dozen men will charge this room."

"Go ahead. They wont hear you." Oliver taunted. "How many people were you willing to kill on your campaign to take down Lena Luthor? How many children would have died if they hadn't found a cure to your poison?"

"I had no involvement in that. It was resolved by my lawyers…" Edge tried to explain.

"Don't try and talk yourself out of this!" Oliver yelled. "You know as well I as I do that you're guilty."

"Did that stupid bitch Lena send you? Or her crazy terrorist mother?" Edge asked. "Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it."

"Your money wont buy you out of the justice you deserve." Oliver growled.

Oliver notched an arrow and aimed it right at Edge's black heart. Edge raised his hands as his eyes went wide.

"Morgan Edge, You have failed this city!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Queen Residence**

Kara took a deep breath as she approached the door. Taking what Sam had told her about the Oliver who saved her, Kara put her reporter skills to work trying to find out more about him. All her work had given her very little however. It seemed from her investigation that whoever lived here was doing a great job of keeping themselves off the radar however there was nothing else on them. However her interest was renewed when Winn discovered that the birth certificate files were fakes, good fakes but fakes all the same.

This was the final nail for Kara. With Winn's investigation into the other World Killers nearing an identity, Kara knew that now would be the best time to approach this Oliver Queen and discover the truth.

Knocking on the door, Kara heard a voice on the other side calling that he was coming. Taking another deep breath, the door opened and Kara couldn't believe her eyes.

The man standing before her, it was Oliver Queen.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **I know! What a cliffhanger to leave you on but after doing some thinking, I finally have an idea about how I want the story to go in terms of the rest of Supergirl season 3 and I've found Oliver's role in it.**

 **I also hate to do this but I will be taking a brief break on this story to focus on another one. I received a request through PM for a story and I'm gonna work on that next. However this doesn't mean that this story is on hiatus. I'll probably alternate between the two stories for a time until the requested one is finished.**

 **Once again I appreciate all of your support and encouragement. If you like the story please review. Also if you have suggestions for me in terms of ideas for this story or others that you want me to do, PM me. I love hearing suggestions from people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I appreciate everyone waiting for me to finish the first chapter for my requested MCU story. I apologize for the wait but I hope it was worth it for the update I will present today. This one takes place during episode 3x13 so get ready for it!**

 **Just so everyone knows, I will not be inserting Oliver directly into the events and recopying and pasting the episode text but rather I will be focusing on scenes where Oliver's presence throws a monkey wrench in the story of Season 3.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 8: Both Sides Now**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Queen Residence**

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. He knew there was a chance that Kara would find him on Earth 38 but he believed that no one was looking for him. Even without her super suit, Kara was instantly recognizable with her trademark glasses and cute, geeky clothing.

In the second that Oliver had to register Kara's arrival, he immediately adopted a neutral expression and thought back to his training with Yao Fei. Take slow breaths and breath normally. Oliver knew Kara had super hearing, he just hoped that he could get his heart under control before it gave him away to Kara. He felt bad about doing this but for her safety and Evelyn's she needed to stay away from him and she would only do that if she believed that her Oliver was dead.

Once the shock wore off, Kara enveloped Oliver in a bear hug tightening her grip around his shoulders. "Oliver! You're alive! I knew you weren't dead!"

Oliver quickly removed Kara's arms from his shoulders her facing still beaming with happiness. He still wasn't a big fan of physical shows of affection. "My Rao, how are you still alive? Everyone thought you died in that prison riot."

"I'm sorry miss. Who are you?" Oliver asked feeling his heart shatter when he saw the changed expression on Kara's face.

Kara was confused. She tried to keep up her smile but she felt her face beginning to fall. "Oliver it's me, Kara. You're friend. Don't you remember me?"

Oliver shook his head as he continued his act. "I'm sorry ma'am but I believe you have me mistaken for someone else."

Kara shook her head in denial. "Oliver is this some kind of joke? Did Barry put you up to this because it's not funny!"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Oliver retorted. "I don't know this Barry and I don't know you! I've not a criminal and I'm certainly not dead!"

Kara confused expression turned to worry as she saw the new scar on his face. "Oliver what happened to you?!" She asked walking up to him and trying to inspect the wound though Oliver broke contact with her before she could grab him and walked deeper into the house.

"What are you doing here anyway? How did you know where I live?" Oliver asked trying hard to stay in character though his heart kept telling him to give up.

"You know I'm a reporter! I knew you were alive when some hooded archer took down Dr Psycho! Catco and the DEO helped me find your house." Kara explained hoping to talk some sense into her formerly deceased friend.

"Wait a minute, have you been stalking us?" Oliver demanded, feigning an accusatory tone.

Kara was aghast. That was the last thing she expected to hear. "Oliver… Everyone misses you, Sara, Thea, William. They all want you back."

"You told your other friends that I'm this Oliver?" Oliver asked real worry evident in his voice.

"They don't know yet!" Kara placated trying to hold back tears. "I just wanted to check up on you before I told them."

"So you admit you have been stalking me!" Oliver accused trying to get her to leave but nothing seemed to work. He knew if she didn't leave soon, she would eventually learn the truth.

"Oliver…" Kara whispered tears forming in her eye. "It's me, it's Kara." Kara then ripped open her shirt showing the Supergirl outfit underneath. "It's me, Supergirl."

Oliver feigned a look of shock at the revelation. Kara in turn saw the look and bought it. She pulled her shirt together wrapping her arms around her torso crying silently. "Why can't you recognize me Oliver?"

"Because I'm not this Oliver!" Oliver lied as his heart shattered once again.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kara cried, tears streaming down her face. "What are you? A ghost sent to torment me?"

Oliver sighed and was about to answer when the door to the house opened and Evelyn stepped in. "Dad I've got a lot of work to do so can we make dinner quick…"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kara and Oliver in the middle of the room and tension in the air.

"Uh… Were we expecting guests?" Evelyn asked worried.

"No. Kara here was just leaving." Oliver said colder than he intended.

Kara quickly collected herself as she buttoned her shirt and headed out the door. Once they were both outside, Kara turned to him her eyes still tear stained but her voice more even. "You're right. You're not our Oliver."

Oliver sighed. "That settles it. Oliver Queen is dead." He walked back inside and let the down shut taking a deep breath and holding back his own tears. Kara looked so upset at his lies but Oliver knew it was for the best. Adrian Chase was a monster but he was right about one thing. People got hurt when they were around Oliver and he definitely didn't want Kara to be hurt because he was around.

Composing himself, Oliver walked over to Evelyn's room and saw that the door was shut. Through the door he could hear her typing on her computer, then he heard her groan and throw something, probably her pencil at the door. "Evelyn, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry Oliver. I don't feel so good" Evelyn said through the door.

"You should still come out and have something." Oliver insisted. "You'll feel better once you eat."

"I'm not hungry!" Evelyn opened the door. "Leave me alone! I'm busy!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face.

Oliver was irritated now. He wanted so much to just charge in there and give her a piece of his mind but he knew that would be pointless. Evelyn was dealing with something and he clearly had no idea what it was.

Oliver sighed and abandoned his goal to get Evelyn food and instead walked into his study and pulled out a book he had bought his first week in National City. A book on the psychology on teenage girls.

Oliver spent almost an hour on the book. Meanwhile Evelyn never came out of her room. Oliver was also not having much luck. The book was terrifying to him. Oliver knew teenage girls were difficult to raise but he never knew how much stress and pain they might have to endure in life. Eventually Oliver put the book down. He knew he wasn't going to find the solution to his problem in the book so he instead decided to call the one person who might have the answer, Sam.

 **ARROR/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Davis High School**

Sam was at her daughter's school picking her up from practice. She had plans to take the two of them to the ice skating rink for some fun and relaxation at Lena's insistence.

As she was waiting for Ruby to come out, she heard her phone ring and internally groaned. It was her first day off in weeks and the last thing she needed was work emergencies that others could handle. However when she saw the caller ID, she smiled and answered it. "Hey Ollie." She said in a sing song voice.

"Ollie?" Oliver asked with a tone of amusement in his voice.

Sam then got nervous. "I'm sorry was that too personal? Nicknames are something I'm just used to and Ollie seemed…"

"It's ok Sam." Oliver chuckled. "It's just the last person who called me that was my sister and an old friend Sara."

"Alright just checking." Sam sighed in relief. "So what's going on? You need me to pick up Evelyn today?"

"No she's home safe and sound but I do need something from you and it does involve Evelyn." Oliver answered.

"Name it." Sam offered.

"Evelyn's been acting weird lately and I was hoping you could help. I'm a guy so I don't understand half of what Evelyn could be going through. You've done such a good job raising Ruby I just wondered if perhaps you could give me some advice on how to handle this." Oliver began.

Sam put her full focus on the conversation. "Tell me everything you know about what might have started this."

"I think it started after the dance. She won't speak about what happened at the dance and when I tried to prod her about it she exploded, started screaming at me and ran to her room. Did Ruby tell you anything about the dance involving Evelyn that could help me here?"

"She didn't really say much about Evelyn. She's been pretty enamored with her new boyfriend." Sam admitted. "But I'll ask her about it today after I pick her up and I'll text you what I learned. Anything else about Evelyn I should know?"

"She's also pale and looks really thin. Plus she's not eating and I think she throws up what she eats." Oliver added.

Sam sighed at this. She indeed had a good idea about what was going on. "Has she been super focused on anything but school work? Has she also been working out more?"

"Yes to both." Oliver answered.

"It sounds like something Ruby went through." Sam answered. "Two years ago Ruby was being bullied by some alpha bitch at her school She kept insulting her weight and Ruby tried to diet, exercise and throw up her food in order to lose weight. I was eventually able to get through to her and get her to stop trying to hurt herself. She got better over time after that."

"Any advice for me?" Oliver asked hopefully. "Evelyn's suffered enough in life and I want to

Sam took a breath. "Be patient. She'll come around to you. You just need to let her know that when she's ready, she can open up to you. Whatever this is that's bothering her will come out when she's ready."

"Thanks Sam." Oliver smiled. "I appreciate this."

"No problem." Sam said as she shut off her phone as Ruby came running to the car.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO Headquarters**

"Purity is down, Reign and Pestilence to go. And it is only a Wednesday" Alex smiled at their successful day.

"It has been a good morning so far." J'onn admitted.

"Yes and bonus points. The DEO techs found this in the Worldkiller's home. It is a Kyrptonian Cache Crystal, as you know used to store sensitive information." Winn explained as they all sat in the lab observing the spoils of their mission.

"I've seen crystals like this in the Fortress of Solitude." Kara explained. "It contains elements of the fortress itself."

"Yes but this crystal has a very different home." Winn elaborated.

"We might be able to pinpoint the location of the Worldkiller's headquarters if we analyze it." Kara offered.

Alex smiled. "First round is on me. Winn, get your chicken wings.

"And I will eat a necessary amount of chicken wings as befits my stature." Winn joked

As the two agents continued celebrating their upcoming victory, Kara still looked despondent and sad. A small tear slid down her face and she attempted to cover it up before anyone saw it thought Mon-El did.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked. "You took a couple of serious blows back there."

"Hey you know I analyzed the frequency of the Worldkiller's sound waves and it is it designed specifically to hurt Kryptonians." Winn explained turning to his computer and pulling up the data.

"Luckly the inhibitors in the cell seem to be working on her." J'onn gestured in the direction of the cells.

"You know you do seem a bit off." Alex admitted. "Maybe we should run some test. Guy?"

"Oh yeah." Winn said as everyone but Kara and Alex left the lab.

"It's not the sonic blast that's bothering me." Kara admitted. "It's Oliver Queen."

Alex was surprised. "You found him?"

"Yeah, looked just like him, talked like him, hell he was even brooding just like him." Kara recounted. "But no matter what I did her didn't recognize me."

"Winn said it was possible we could have an Earth 38 doppelganger of Oliver living here." Alex offered. "Maybe that's all this was, just another version of Oliver on this earth."

"But I was so sure!" Kara interjected. "I was so sure that this was Oliver and that somehow he had survived and come here!"

"But why would he Kara?" Alex asked. "If Oliver wanted to stay off the radar, why would he come to the one place in the multiverse where someone he knew could identify them?"

"I don't know." Kara admitted. "But I miss him. After the Earth X invasion, we were getting closer. I was even going to invite him to come here and spend time on this Earth."

"You were?" Alex asked with a comedic tone. "Is it just me or did you have a bit of crush on him?"

"No!" Kara denied her face flushed red.

"Ha! You so did!" Alex laughed. "You're blushing. You so liked him!"

Kara sighed and gave up. "Ok maybe I did. But in all honesty I did want to get to know him better."

"From what I heard about his girlfriend I don't think she would've like him jumping to another earth to visit some superhero girl." Alex added.

"You mean Felicity?" Kara asked. "They'd broken up months ago."

"When?" Alex asked.

"During the West-Allen wedding." Kara answered. "But you and Sara were so drunk that night you missed Felicity telling Oliver that she didn't want to marry him."

"No kidding!" Alex exclaimed. "I missed that?"

"And so much more." Kara laughed as Alex's phone went off.

"I've got to take this." Alex said as she left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alex Danver's Apartment**

Over the past few days since the two women had rekindled their relationship, Alex had been on cloud nine. Having Maggie back in her life despite everything that had happened felt good. However they had been one things gnawing at the back of her mind, having children. Alex knew that having children was a killing point in her relationship with Maggie but she hoped that with time, Maggie would be willing to see things her way and being willing to join her in being mothers to a child. In pursuit of that goal, Alex had actually asked Maggie if she stance on having children had changed. Maggie hadn't said no but instead asked for time to consider her answer. Despite the fact that she didn't get a yes, Alex still believed that she would. However worrying about what her answer would be had occupied her mind during the entire mission to apprehend Purity and even when she and Kara had been discussing the Oliver debacle.

However finally the moment of truth arrived. While Kara was busy juggling her Oliver-not Oliver encounter and debating how to interrogate Purity, Alex had gotten a text from Maggie telling her that she was ready to talk and to meet her at her apartment.

When she arrived however, the answer she was met with was not the one she expected.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked her mind running in circles.

Maggie sighed trying to avoid crying. "Alex, I thought about it. I've been thinking about it since we ended it months ago. Alex, I love you but my mind hasn't changed regarding children. I don't want kids."

"Maggie, how can you say that?" Alex asked still in disbelief even after hearing this multiple times.

"Alex, you want kids and you've always wanted kids." Maggie admitted. "But it's not something we can compromise on. Either one of us capitulates or we cant do this."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. She was so happy to have Maggie back in her life, the idea that Maggie would be so willing to throw their relationship away again was distressing. "Maggie… I don't understand why you don't want kids. You'd be a great parent. You're a cop, a kind soul and one of the most progressive thinkers I know. You changed my mind regarding aliens on Earth. Why is it that you cant even have considered raising kids."

"Because of my dad!" Maggie screamed causing a look of confusion on Alex's face. "Growing up my dad and I were so close to each other. The idea that anything could separate us never even came up. When he discovered my sexuality, he treated me like some kind of monster."

"I know about your past Maggie. I met your father." Alex tried to interject.

"But you didn't know all of it." Maggie continued. "My aunt wasn't much better than my dad. She didn't care too much about me being a lesbian but she wasn't exactly prime parenthood material. She spent most of her days either asleep or drunk. I had to be responsible enough to take care of myself while I lived with her."

"Maggie… I wish I'd known before. I'm sorry but you're nothing like your father or your aunt." Alex begged.

"But that's the only kind of child raising I know." Maggie yelled. "No one in my neighborhood raised a finger to defend me and they all shunned me for who I am. Now imagine a person like me trying to raise a child. All I'll end up doing is ruining that kid's life and I don't want to do that to them… or to you."

"Maggie, what are you saying?" Alex asked, tears in her eyes.

"Alex, I love you, I'll always love you. But you want to be a mother and you'll be a damn good one. But I know deep down that I'm not cut out to be a mother and you deserve someone better." Maggie cried.

"Maggie I don't want someone better, you're my someone better." Alex cried as well putting her hands on her ex-fiancé's shoulder.

Maggie gently brushed them off. "I wish I was. Goodbye Alex." Maggie said somberly as she walked out of the apartment trying to block the heart wrenching sounds of Alex begging for her to come back.

With Maggie gone once again, Alex was left alone and she was distraught. For several minutes, she'd slid to the floor and begun crying her eyes out at the loss of the women she wanted to be a life long partner with.

Eventually her attention was drawn to her phone. It was Kara and she wanted to speak with her about the new worldkiller they captured, Julia.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ice Rink**

A few hours after Kara's departure, Oliver had gotten a panicked phone call from Ruby Arias. She had been hyperventilating through the call but he got the impression that Sam was gone and missing. Oliver had secretly worried that perhaps someone had kidnapped Sam and was going to use her as leverage while he drove over to the Ice Rink.

Once he arrived, he was surprised to see Lena Luthor exiting her car and frantically running to the rink. "Lena?"

As Lean turned to Oliver, he could tell that she had a worried expression on her face. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Ruby called me frantically. She said her mom was gone." Oliver explained as they made their way inside.

"She told me the same thing." Lena said. "Oh god I can't believe this is happening again."

"Again?" Oliver asked as they neared the door.

"Lena sighed and began to explain. "For the past few weeks Sam has been having blackouts not at all associated with drinking. She'll be having a normal day then blackout and lose hours at a time without even a hint about what she has been doing."

"Any idea about what's causing it?" Oliver asked.

"Not a clue." Lena sighed as they entered the rink and saw Ruby sitting on a bench crying.

"Ruby? Ruby, are you ok?" Lena asked as she moved to the girl.

"I'm fine." Ruby said in a tone that implied the opposite.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Oliver asked.

"I turned around and she was gone." Ruby explained.

They trio took a seat at a table. "Honey I'm so sorry. Your mom's just… She's going through a lot. It's gonna be ok." Lena tried to explain.

"It's not ok." Ruby fired back still sounding like she would break down any minute. "She was so excited to hang out today. And then she just disappeared. It's a few months ago. She was planning on going on this big trip and something wonderful was going to happen. But when she got back, she pretended like she'd never even gone."

"She didn't remember?" Oliver asked.

"They're something wrong." Ruby let tears fall down her face. Oliver slid next to her and gave her a tissue to wipe them. "I don't know what but there's something. It's like sometimes she's a completely different person."

Lena took Ruby's hands in hers. "Ruby I know this is scary. But something you should know about me is when there's a problem, I always find the answer."

Ruby gave a half smile. "Do you know what's been happening?"

Lena turned to Oliver as if silently asking for his advice. Oliver knew what he would want. If he were in the same spot, he would trust Evelyn or William with the truth and would want them to know what was going on in case they had to prepare for the worst. Thus, Oliver gave Lena a silent nod.

"Ruby… Your mother is… sick." Lena tried but seeing Ruby's eyes go wide she almost lost her nerve.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Ruby and gave it a small squeeze. "Keep going." Oliver asked.

"Your mom has been losing chunks of time." Lena continued. "She'll be doing one thing and then she'll disappear and forget whatever she did during the interim."

"So like some kind of amnesia?" Ruby asked.

"Of a sort." Lena continued as she took Ruby outside and led her to her car. "We know she's suffering the memory lapses but as of now we don't know what's triggering them. We've been running tests for a few days now. Once we have a better understanding of what's causing them, we can find ways to stop them."

"Ok." Ruby smiled slightly as she entered the back of Lena's car. Once Lena shut the door, she turned to face Oliver who had a solemn expression on his face.

"What?" Lena asked.

"I have a lead for you to try and work." Oliver suggested. "In my travels a few years ago I discovered a drug called Vitura. It's a drug that makes the user extremely susceptible to suggestion." Oliver explained remembering the time when Thea was drugged with the same compound and make to kill Sara Lance. "The user has no memory of what they do under the drug's power. Sound's like what Sam's been dealing with."

"I'll add it to the impressive list of possible suspects." Lena sighed. "Thanks for coming Oliver. I'll make sure Ruby gets home safely."

Oliver said his goodbyes to both girls and hopped in his own car and sighed as he turned on the engine. The idea of dealing with another Vitura usage was not appealing to him. Thea had gone through incredible amounts of self-hatred after learning she killed Sara. If Sam had been brainwashed and killed someone, the same thing was bound to happen. He just wished he could help Sam before the worst came, as Oliver feared it would.

Oliver's phone went off and a text came in, this time from Evelyn. Wondering what his adoptive daughter wanted, he opened the phone and upon reading the text immediately put the car in drive and burst home.

"Daddy, we need to talk. There's something I've been hiding from you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Queen Residence**

Oliver had raced home at top speed. Evelyn had been moody and unresponsive for days now but finally she was willing to speak. Once Oliver arrived back, he jumped out of the car and rushed into the living room seeing Evelyn sitting on the couch with her head facing the ground. Hearing the door open, she turned her attention to Oliver and moved to give him space on the couch.

"I got your text Evelyn. You said you wanted to talk?" Oliver sat down giving her some space.

Evelyn shuffled her feet in nervousness. "I… It's stupid Ollie. I… I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey, hey." Oliver tried to calm her. "It's clearly something that bothering you and that makes it anything but stupid."

Evelyn still didn't speak. "Evelyn, I know I can't ever replace your mother or your father but I want to be there to help you. I didn't take you along with me to another Earth on a whim. I knew you deserved a second chance at a happy life and I want to help you get it. And that means I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Evelyn gave a half-hearted smile and sniffled. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and began. "You remember the dance?"

"I vaguely remember you bolting off to your room the second you got home." Oliver answered.

"When I was at the dance, Carter and I were having a fun time. Ruby and Luke were also having a blast. " Evelyn explained her story. "Carter and I were having fun after a round on the dance floor. We started kissing… and then he… he tried to put his hand up my skirt."

Oliver's fist clench tightly in anger. "But then I pulled his hands off and told him to stop. He got angry and I told him to get lost. I saw him a few minutes later making out with Stephanie Harrison. Ruby and I left the dance shortly after."

Oliver sighed. "Honey I'm so sorry. The boy is not worth you…"

"That's not even the worst of it!" Evelyn screamed as tears fell down her cheek. "The worst part is he saw some of the scars left from Lian Yu. Not only did Carter tell everyone at the school that I tried to have sex with him but now they're also calling me a cutter now!"

Evelyn just broke down crying right there. She let her head fall as tears fell down her face. Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug letting the girl cry on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Oliver asked.

Evelyn stayed with her head on his shoulder. "After everything that happened on Lian Yu, I thought I was strong enough to handle this on my own. You were so busy with everything that I didn't want to bug you. You've done so much for me. I didn't want to be a burden."

Oliver pulled her off his shoulder and faced her in the eye. "Evelyn, you are not a burden. You are my family now and you will never be a burden to me. I'm your father now so that means I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need me whether it be for big or small things."

Evelyn smiled her first real smile in the longest time and allowed herself to fall into another hug.

"Evelyn, promise me something." Oliver asked.

"Anything." She replied.

"If ever you feel overwhelmed again or you just need my advice on something, never feel like you're going to be a burden on me. I want to be able to help you whenever you need it." Oliver requested.

"I will." Evelyn promised and Oliver could hear the sincerity in her voice. She then slid off his shoulder to grab her backpack and pulled a sheet of paper out of it for Oliver to read. "In the spirit of opening up to you more, I have something for you. The school is going to be having parent-teacher conferences in a few days. If you want to go you can."

"I would love to." Oliver smiled as the pair snuggled up closer to each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alien Bar**

Following Purity's escape and Alex's recovery, the two Danvers sisters had gotten together at the bar for a drink and some chicken wings to finally clear the air. The pair had been quiet for several minutes before Kara broke the silence. "Are we ok?"

"We are ok." Alex assured taking a drink of her scotch.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Kara asked.

"Maggie and I have a discussion after we captured Purity the first time. We talked and she still hasn't changed her mind. Maggie still doesn't want to be a mother. So she decided that we should end this once and for all." Alex explained avoiding crying.

"Alex…" Kara said softly.

"You know I have two speed dials on this phone, yours and Maggie. Even when we split up I didn't delete it. I figured that maybe she'd come around and discover that she would be a great mom and we could have the family that I'd always wanted."

Alex paused before beginning again. "You know now every time I look at this phone, I want to call her and tell her that I want her to come back, that I'd be fine not being a mother anymore if it meant being with her. But then another part of me tells me to delete her. That if I gave up my dream for her then I'd come to resent her for taking that part of me away. But I can't do either, because I'm scared and weak."

"No, that's not true." Kara corrected.

"No but it is, it is." Alex corrected back. "I mean all this time I've been waiting for Maggie to come back to me, to tell me that she wants to be a mom and that she was wrong for leaving me over it. I keep willing myself to get over it but I can't. And that's why I lost hope and why I couldn't believe in you or in Julia. And I'm sorry Kara."

Kara smiled and gave her sister a tight squeeze on her hand. "You know I didn't think I would get through the heartbreak. But you know what? I'm getting through it. And you are far stronger than me."

"See, you're always hopeful." Alex smiled.

"So are you." Kara retorted. "You were hopeful when you made the decision to want something more, to be a mom no matter how hard the decision was to stand by it."

Alex sighed as Kara continued. "And you know what, I thing you're right. I think there is someone out there for you and I think you will be a mom. I think you'll be a very good mom too."

Alex continued to smile. "I'm happy you are the way you are. And you know what when I have a daughter or a son, I'm sure my kid will love you too. You know with your powers and your amazing wisdom, they'll probably think you're a queen"

Kara smiled and laughed. "What I wouldn't give to be a Queen."

The two girls shared a laugh before Kara's mind suddenly ran into overdrive and she stopped laughing with Alex looking at her with a worried look. "You ok Kara?"

"I never said Queen." Kara whispered with her hand on her mouth in shock.

Alex became confused. "What?"

Kara didn't answer. She bolted from her chair and rushed out of the bar blasting into the air.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Queen Residence**

In the hours after his talk with Evelyn, she had passed out from exhaustion on the couch and Oliver and softly moved her to her bed somehow without disturbing her. As he was about to go down himself, Oliver heard a slight whooshing sound outside and turning around he wasn't surprised to see Kara Danvers, in her Supergirl attire standing in his backyard. Oliver sighed and exited the house.

"I thought we finished our discussion miss." Oliver built up his internal shields.

"I know who are. I know you're Oliver from Earth 1. I know you're the Green Arrow." Kara admitted not a hint of doubt in her mind.

"Oh really?" Oliver challenged. "And what had made you come to this conclusion?"

"During our conversation." Kara started. "You said Oliver Queen was dead. A name I never mentioned."

Oliver tried to deny it or come up with some kind of retort but as he saw her face he knew she had caught him in a lie and there was no way out of it. "What do you want with me Kara?" Oliver gave up.

"How are you even alive Oliver?" Kara asked. "Everyone assumed that you had been vaporized."

"That was the plan." Oliver admitted causing Kara a degree of confusion. "When the riot began, several inmates tried to kill me. Slade managed to rescue me and get me out before the prison exploded. We both knew that if I was revealed to have survived the explosion, everyone would still come after me so we decided to let me die so that I could start over once again."

"Why not tell your friends and family that you were still alive?" Kara asked.

Oliver sighed. "If they knew I was alive, it would jeopardize their immunity. But they're something else. Over the past few years I've come to understand that people who come near me are likely to end up dead. William, Felicity, Diggle, Sara, Thea, they'll all be safer now that I'm no longer alive. They don't have to worry about me mucking them up any further."

Kara had a sad look on her face as she internally wondered what kind of hell Oliver went through to come up with that conclusion. "What about your daughter? How does she fit in? Barry told me you had a son that you didn't know about for years. Was she the same case?"

"No. It's… complicated, me and Evelyn. But I knew she deserved a second chance to when I went into hiding, I decided to take her with me, give both of us the chance to live a new life." Oliver paraphrased hoping she wouldn't pry.

Oliver crossed his arms and sighed deeply. "I know you must still have a thousand questions."

"I do." Kara admitted. "But right now I'm just happy you're still alive." Kara smiled as she closed the distance between the two of them and she pulled him in for a hug burying her head into his shoulder. And this time, Oliver returned her hug in earnest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **West-Allen Residence, Earth 1**

" _Tonight's story covers the continued chaos in Star City following former Mayor Oliver Queen's confession as the Green Arrow. Since Mr. Queen admitting to being the Green Arrow and was imprisoned by the FBI and later died in their custody, crime in Star City has reached a height never before seen in the city's history. Many people blame former FBI Samandra Watson's investigation that revealed Oliver Queen's vigilante life as the catalyst for the city's descent into anarchy. Despite the FBI's efforts to clean up the city, many criminal factions have come in to fill the void left by Ricardo Diaz and the ensuring power grab has turned the formerly peaceful city into a warzone. Councilwoman Pollard, a previous opponent of the vigilantism of the Green Arrow instead has this to say._

" _Previously I believed that this city needed to end its vigilantism and return to normal police practices. However the truth is this city would have been destroyed several times over if not for Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Without him, this city is vulnerable." Pollard spoke._

" _While there have been confirmed sightings of another Emerald Archer in Star City, with Oliver Queen dead, many fear that this replacement will not be able to confront the crime that this city is dealing with without the original Green Arrow alive anymore."_

William had been watching the news every night after coming home from school. It hardly did him any favors but it was better than standing around watching Iris and Barry walk around on egg shells either for him or their new daughter from the future, whatever that meant.

As William pulled then headphones off, he heard voices coming from the living room. He slid open the door and peaked.

"I'm sorry repeat that for me." Iris asked.

"Kara says she thinks Oliver is still alive!" Barry almost yelled.

"Shhh!" Iris shushed him. "If William hears you! The last thing we need is to unnecessarily raise his expectations once again."

"But she's certain Iris! If Oliver's alive on Earth 38 then we have to go see! If he's alive he can come home now." Barry replied.

"Barry, Oliver's dead!" Iris shot back. "We were all there for his funeral. He's gone Barry. Besides even if he was alive, he cant ever come back. He'd either be a wanted criminal or a dead man. Besides we've got plenty to keep out attention here. Our daughter's major screw up? We'll be busy fixing that for the foreseeable future."

Barry sighed. "Guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"I know you miss him. But Oliver's gone now and we have to move on. He'd want us to." Iris offered.

"I know." Barry nodded. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Come on it's late. Let's go to bed." Iris took her husband into their room and shut the door.

William was in shock. His dad was alive? William somehow knew his dad was still alive. He could feel it. William knew he had no choice. He had to go to Earth 38 and find out for himself if Oliver was still alive. Waiting a hour until he guessed that the West-Allens were asleep, William packed up a go bag and slipped out of the apartment, took a taxi to S.T.A.R. Labs and snuck into Cisco's lab.

Looking around, he finally found what he was looking for. A breach device with voice activation, something Cisco showed him the last time he visited Team Flash headquarters. He put the device near his face and uttered a command. "Earth 38."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Earth-X, Nazi Science Base**

The New Reich was destroyed but some Nazi resistance still remained under hardened fanatic Sturmbannführer Quentin Lance. He had been holding out for months but the Freedom fighters had been slowly diminishing the last of his loyal soldiers. He knew that his earth had fallen but he would be damned if his regime didn't get one last act of vengeance.

"Sturmbannführer Lance." One of his soldiers announced. "It is done. The Gateway is finished."

Sturmbannführer Lance nodded. "Do we have the target's location?"

"The data recovered during the fight with the Kryptonian girl has given us the location we need. We locked the device on her quantum signature. We have found her home Earth. A place they call Earth 38. Another weak and pathetic world devoid of a pure government." The soldier explained.

"Then prepare a;; our forces to move out." Sturmbannführer Lance ordered. "The New Reich may have fallen but we will have our revenge on the one who stole our victory."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This episode had a lot of plot holes most notoriously being Alex's oddly ruthless behavior during the Julia interrogations. The episode initially pegs it as Julia is warping Alex's mind but instead we get the half assed explanation that Alex misses Maggie and has become bitter as a result. My hope with adding a second Alex and Maggie breakup, the episode actually begins to make sense with the annoying continuity that the show gave up.**

 **Another thing I wanted to fix through this chapter was Maggie's explanation about why she doesn't want to have kids. Like other plot holes, the only explanation we get is that Maggie just wants to be the 'cool aunt.' While it is true that many people don't want kids in their future, for Maggie I felt like there might have been some underlying issues with her not wanting kids. Maggie was raised in a family that decided because she made a life choice that they didn't agree with, they kicked out. For many children who get kicked out of their home, they develop negative personality traits like being slow to trust like Maggie has most likely had only that role model to follow when it comes to child rearing and this affects their desire to be parents and their confidence in their ability to be parents. Maggie was no doubt hurt deeply by her parents and as a result developed this fear that she would make the same mistakes as her parents and end up pushing her kids away.**

 **Once again, I apologize for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter coming up! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far and I hope you all appreciate this next chapter.**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay but I just got so busy that I had absolutely no time for writing. I hope this chapter makes up for my delay.**

 **Chapter 9: Schott Through The Heart**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **National City Cemetery**

The news of Winn's father's death had been a hard blow for him. Winn had always had a very complicated relationship with his father considering his criminal past. Kara knew that Winn hated who his father had become but she also knew coming from her own experience with Astra that it's next to impossible to truly block off all you feelings regarding the people in your life that you love. She didn't know what words to saw so instead she just did what she'd seen Oliver do for others, just be there for them and let them know that you support them. And that's exactly what she had been doing for Winn during the funeral.

Thinking back to Oliver for a moment, her reunion with the archer from Earth 1 had smoothed over once Oliver had admitted the truth. She still had plenty of questions for him but for now she was content to let Oliver answer them on his own. Besides she still had found time to tell everyone that Oliver was indeed alive. She had originally planned to use the karaoke night to announce it but what happened with Winn Sr. soured any chance of a proper Oliver Queen arrival. Kara promised herself and Oliver though that she would tell everyone by the end of the day.

After his body was laid to rest, Kara watched as Winn walked away only to be approached by an older woman who began speaking with him. Kara could tell that Winn was clearly irritated by this woman's presence. Suddenly Kara's attention was drawn to the sound of a chime from the casket. Not taking a chance, Kara bolted out of the cemetery, changed in her costume and bolted back shouting out an order, "Everyone down!" just as an explosion rocked out of the casket and sent a fireball screaming from the hole.

"Bastard always wanted to go out with a bang!" The older woman exclaimed.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO Headquarters**

Following the explosion, everyone was brought back to the DEO for a medical checkup and a plan to determine who could have been responsible for the bombing at the funeral. Kara watched Winn as he observed his own mother getting check up on by Alex with a scowl on his face. Kara turned to him and asked. "I hate to ask this but I have to."

"He's dead Kara!" Winn exclaimed loudly. "Look I had the Warden and two separate medical examiners sign off on his body. I had them cross reference his dental records and fingerprints. The dude in the box was my father."

"So why blow himself up at his own funeral" Kara asked as Winn sighed.

"Maybe for the headlines?" James suggested.

"Yeah Toyman's last Trick." Winn scoffed at the idea.

"I still think we should so a full analysis of the explosive residue. It may tell us who's helping your father." J'onn offered.

"No one is helping him!" Winn yelled getting angrier by the minute. "He was a crazy person. Crazy people do crazy things like, I don't know, mass murder."

Alex walked into the main room. "Well I'm happy to report Mary had a clean bill of heath." She then turned to Winn. "She wants to talk to you."

"Yeah well she's had 20 years to do that." Winn grumbled.

"My son." M'yrnn began. "May I borrow 10 of your earth dollars. The strike team tackled the pizza deliveryman. I think I should tip him well."

"Delivery man?" J'onn asked. "But we're having dinner with Alex and Kara."

"That's why I bought a tomato pie." M'yrnn replied.

"We're cooking. We already have the ingredients." J'onn explained.

Alex then stepped in ans led M'yrnn back home. "So we should get to you place ASAP and get that roast in the oven. Tomato pie is one of my favorite d'oeuvres."

J'onn sighed as Kara came to him. "Go, be with them."

"What about the Worldkillers?" J'onn asked.

"Alex has everyone available agent looking for them. Go eat." Kara assured her friend.

J'onn sighed and left just as Mon-el entered the room. "Hey Kara, we never talked."

The two aliens left the central room and went off to the more private conference room for their conversation. "Hey, uh I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Kara asked confused about what he had done.

"When we were together. I never really got how it must have been for you to find out that I'd been lying. About being Daxam's prince and all that." Mon-el offered. "And I'm really sorry that I put you through that."

Kara was taken aback by his words. "Wow I really appreciate you saying that."

"Of course." Mon-el offered though he still looked troubled.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Imra lied to me." Mon-el admitted. "About something big with Legion business and Brainy was in on it too.

"Oh." Was all Kara could offer.

"Yeah, when your wife conspires with your best friend it…

"Feels like garbage." Kara finished

Mon-el nodded silently knowing exactly how he felt. "Hey uh can we get a drink late? You know after the whole Winn stuff. There's some things you should know."

Suddenly the two heard some commotion outside and turned to the balcony. Once there, the team saw something in the sky writing SURRENDER MARY.

"What the hell is that?" James asked.

"It's a message for me." Mary answered.

Is that a wicked witch?" James asked.

"No." Kara answered. "It's flying monkeys."

Just then the horde of machine monkeys came swarming at the DEO and blasting through the building. Kara bolted after the big one as it started firing lasers at her as she neared it. She then sped ahead, grabbed a metal pole and slammed it into the mecha smashing it into a million pieces.

Kara then bolted back towards the DEO still holding her pole. Entering back in the building she started by firing her heat vision at one of the machines that was after Mary and the slamming her pole into another. She continued this process for several more minutes before the entire detachment of monkey robots had been destroyed and the room was clear.

As the action had died down, the agents began picking up the pieces of the machines and carrying off the few wounded to get treatment. As Kara watched the injured get carried away and another mess get cleaned up, she turned on her comms as she bolted out of the DEO and into the sky.

She then dialed Alex. "Hey Kara. Everyone going good?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly. A bunch of flying monkeys came into the DEO and blasted the place up." Kara admitted.

"Anyone hurt?" Alex asked worry in her voice.

"Nothing serious." Kara offered. I left the DEO in Winn's hands for the time being." 

"Where are you off to?" Alex asked.

Kara bit her lip as she neared her objective, Oliver's house. "I'm running down something that might help us locate Winn's father." Kara skirted around the truth.

"Well whatever it is good luck." Alex offered as she hung up.

Kara then landed on the backyard though she didn't see the young teen girl in the backyard. As she landed, the young girl had seen her descent and gave a short scream as she fell down on her butt. As Kara took a closer look at her, she recognized her as Oliver's daughter.

As the girl got back on her feet, she yelled into the house. "Dad we've got company out back!"

A second later Oliver came outside, book in hand. "I was wondering when you would return. So we off to meet your family now?" Oliver asked.

Kara's attention however was on the young girl. While her initial arrival had shocked the young girl, she didn't seem at all astounded or confused at Supergirl's presence. Oliver picked up on this quickly. "This is Evelyn, my daughter. She knows all about my past as the Green Arrow and the multiverse. No need for subterfuge."

The young girl offered her hand for a shake. "Evelyn. Nice to meet you." Kara said as she shook Oliver's daughter's hand. "I'm Supergirl, or Kara in private."

"So is it time to introduce myself to your team?" Oliver asked. "You said we had to delay the event from last night after some family emergency?"

"Yeah and it's evolved into something more." Kara spoke. "The threat we face is human, no powers just brain power and a seriously deranged mind. We could honestly use your help in finding out who's responsible for this."

Oliver nodded and turned to his daughter. "Will you be alright if I go with Kara for the time being?"

Evelyn nodded. "I can handle myself. I'll make sure I get off to school on time tomorrow morning since I know you'll be busy through the morning."

Oliver gave a bemused look at his daughter. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because you're you." Evelyn answered.

Oliver gave a small chuckled and nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you after class tomorrow. Oh and don't forget your calculator for your math test tomorrow."

"I wont!" Evelyn said and she went back inside.

Oliver then went back insider and came out a minute later with a military green backpack in hand, a quiver loaded with arrows on his back and a bow in the other hand. "Well, we should get going."

Oliver and Kara wrapped their arms around each other. "Hang on tight." Kara said as she bolted off the ground and top speed and bolted back to the DEO.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO Headquarters**

When Kara landed on the main level of the DEO, they were greeted with several raised weapons from the DEO agents there. "Everyone stand down!" Kara ordered to the agents. "He's a friend."

"Who's this?" James asked.

"James, Mon-El, this is Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow from Earth 1." Kara introduced Oliver as he gave a nod to each of the three men in the main room.

"Wait, Oliver Queen as in dead Oliver Queen?" James asked.

"One in the same." Oliver replied. "Enough of introductions. We should get back to work now. Kara told me you all were hunting a copycat serial killer."

"Uh… yeah." Mon-el said. "Whoever this is sent a flight of mechanical monkeys after us. Winn and her mom and trying to discover who could have made them and find out ways we could stop whoever this is."

"I'm sorry." James started. "But no offense. What qualifications do you have for hunting deranged copycat serial killers?"

Oliver scoffed at James's distrust. "I've been fighting as a vigilante for over ten years and I'm still alive. I trained The Flash and a dozen other superheroes back on my home Earth. More recently I took down Dr Psycho when no one else could even find him."

"Wait a minute." James's eyes went wide. "You're that archer nearly killed me!"

"I nearly killed you?" Oliver asked until he remembered the battle with the hero National City had taken to calling Guardian. "Wait a minute. You're Guardian? The guy with the shield that I beat when you went after Edge?"

James fidgeted. "You took me by surprise. I could've taken you down in a fair fight." 

Oliver chuckled. "First lesson. Fights are never fair. If you only fight fair then you're gonna end up dead."

"Is that what happened with Dr Psycho? You just decided to kill him because fights aren't fair?" James accused.

Kara wanted to interfere and stop the arguing before punches got thrown. She did agree with James at the time though. Kara didn't kill, ever and seeing Oliver go back to killing had her worried. She had understood but not approved of it for their Earth X doppelgangers since they would never stop their assault but she wasn't sure about Dr Psycho.

"The monster kidnapped my daughter." Oliver growled. "As a father I will do whatever it takes to save my little girl."

James was then silent. Even though he wasn't a father, he knew a child in danger reared primal emotions in their parents and he knew then that arguing the point further was not a good idea.

Just then Winn entered the room with a scowl on his face. "Have you guys seen my mom?" He asked.

"I thought you were putting humpy dumpty back together." Mon-el joked.

"No. She's gone and so is the side panel of the monkey's gear chamber." Winn explained.

Just then the main screen became static and a new feed popped up showing Winn's mother captured and a female voice spoke. "I have your mother but you can trade your life for his. She's hanging around the old Wiggens Game Company factory. But hurry junior, the pressure is on."

Winn's face showed only steely determination. Kara spoke first. "I'll go."

"Me too." Mon-el offered.

"I will as well." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow from the bag.

"Not without me." Winn added

"That's exactly what she wants." James warned.

"I've spent my entire life trying to fight off the part of me that's like my dad, but now, now I can use it." Winn explained as Oliver fell in step with him. "New friend?" Winn asked.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver said. "Long story, I'll explain when we get back."

"Agreed." Winn said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wiggens Game Company Factory**

Once the team of five arrived at the factory, they stayed together to perform their sweep of the facility and hopefully find Winn's mother. Oliver took the lead with a notched arrow ready to fire. Having had a small amount of time to catch up on the Toyman serial killer, Oliver knew that he loved traps and as such his copycat would probably have a few of her own.

His suspensions were confirmed when a flying model plane came screaming towards them. "Is that a plane?" Mon-el asked.

"No it's a bomb!" Winn yelled. The plane crashed into the ground and exploded sending s shockwave that knocked Winn, James and Oliver to the ground. Oliver quickly reacted and got back into the fight as three more planes came at them. James and Winn went off to find the hostage while. Kara blasted the first one with her heat vision, Mon-el smashed the second with a bat and Oliver knocked the third out of the sky with a well-placed arrow.

After eliminating the last of the aerial attackers, the three heroes scanned the room for the controller. "So glad junior brought his friends." A voice over the intercom said.

"There she it." Kara said as she walked in the direction of the woman's supposed location. "Heat vision, freeze breath and some many point of articulation. I think I'll keep you." The voice ended as Kara was suddenly trapped in giant plastic toy case devoid of any oxygen.

Kara attempted to escape but her powers couldn't break the barrier. "It's so rare to find a vintage superhero in mint condition." The voice continued to taunt them, angering Oliver and Mon-el.

Oliver and Mon-el ran to help her out but an unseen force knocked them back. Turning around, the duo saw a giant mechanical T-Rex charging them. "Are you kidding me?" Oliver complained. "First time travel, inter-dimensional travel, aliens, now giant mechanical dinosaurs?"

Mon-el then turned his attention to the mecha while Oliver worked to get Kara out. Oliver fired an arrow into the lining however it bounced off. Oliver then got an idea. "Mon-el! Lead it here!"

Mon-el nodded and led the monster right to Kara and as it's tail whipped around, it broke Kara free of her containment however the oxygen depravity had severely weakened her.

Mon-el and Oliver then doubled teamed the ugly mecha. Oliver fired one of his EMP arrows that disrupted one of the machine's legs. Mon-el then grabbed one of the leather capes and through a series of odd but effective tricks was able to bring down the dinosaur.

"Cloth magic." He explained.

"Of course." Oliver deadpanned.

The trio then took off for the main room to see that the threat had been eliminated and Winn's mother had been rescued.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alien Bar**

"Carry on my wayward son!" Mon-el tried to sing but more accurately screamed into the mike. After taking down their opponent, the group had decided to head for the bar to relax and celebrate. In light of Oliver's assistance in the fight, they had invited him and Oliver had decided to accept. Though he might live to regret that.

"So how bad was that?" Mon-el asked knowing how terrible he was.

"I would just say that you should sing Kansas for yourself and not other people." Kara said softening the blow.

"Yeah that's good advice." Mon-el said as the two laughed.

"Still better than Wild Dog's singing." Oliver smiled.

"Oh come on Rene wasn't that bad." Kara placated.

"He would sing in our showers down in the lair." Oliver retorted. "I swear to God, the walls shook and glass broke."

Kara laughed at this and Mon-el still smiled though it seemed to father. "Anyway, Kara I did still want to talk to you."

Oliver knew that was his cue to leave. "I'm gonna go get another drink." Oliver said leaving Kara and Mon-el to discuss their debacle. Oliver knew that Kara and Mon-el had a complicated history from what Barry had told him. He heard something about him, time travel and another wife. Oliver took another swig of his whiskey. If he never had to deal with time travel or any other weird shit again, it would be too soon.

As Oliver went off to the bar and got his drink, he turned and saw Alex right in front of him holding a glass of whiskey in her hand. They both took a second to recover before speaking. "Alex." Oliver said.

"Oliver." Alex replied trying to keep her voice steady. She had not expected this when Kara asked her to come to the bar. "I heard you were dead."

"Long story." Oliver answered. "Take a seat and I'll tell you all about."

Alex only nodded as the two took a seat and Kara joined them. "Hey Alex! I take it you just met Oliver."

"Yep." Alex replied taking a sip of her drink. "So, how did you survive?"

"When the prison riot began, an old friend helped me escape. When I got out, I knew that with the explosion, everyone would consider me dead and so I decided to let myself be assumed deceased and disappear away from everyone so that my friends and family could live a normal life while I started over someplace else." Oliver explained.

"Why come here if you wanted to be away from everyone?" Alex asked.

Oliver sighed. "I didn't know much about the multiverse. The only two earths I knew off was Earth 1, 38 and X. I didn't want to risk trying out some unknown Earth. As for National City, I had only planned to stay here a few weeks but Evelyn go so well adjusted here that I decided to make this place my home."

Alex smiled. "You know we can't just keep this a secret from all your friends back on Earth 1. The next time we get in touch with them, we'll have to tell them you're alive and here."

Oliver took a big gulp of his drink. "I know and wont ask you to lie. All I ask is that if they ask me to come back with them, you help me convince them to let me stay here. And also convince them not to kill Evelyn."

Now both Alex and Kara were confused. "What!?" They asked in unison.

Oliver sighed. "Alex, you haven't met her yet but Kara has. Evelyn is my adopted daughter. She initially started out as a member of my team when she was just a teenage. However a little over a year ago when she learned about my past as the Hood, she betrayed the team. We all thought that she was dead following the destruction of Lian Yu but she was alive. When I found her, I nursed her back to health, we buried the hatchet regarding her betrayal and I took her with me to Earth 38 to help her restart her life."

By now Alex and Kara had come to understand. They both nodded in support when Oliver asked them again to back him up when they called his friends to let them know he was alive. As the night dragged on, Alex broke away from the group to give a supporting hug to a man that came into the bar whom Kara explained that he was like their surrogate father… and a Martian.

Eventually Oliver broke away from the group before Kara got the bright idea to make Oliver do karaoke. As he went up to the bar, he was accosted by James Olsen though this time he looked less self righteous and more sullen. "Hey Oliver, I wanted to apologize for how I accused you back at the DEO. I didn't know the whole story about what had happened."

Oliver was a little surprised by this but he smiled at James's sincere apology. "It's not necessary but I do appreciate it." Oliver then noticed that something still looked like it was bothering him. "You ok man?"

"Yeah… No… It's just some stupid stuff with my girlfriend Lena." James said.

"Lena Luthor?" Oliver asked and James nodded.

Oliver nodded as well. "What kind of stupid stuff?"

James and Oliver took a seat at the bar. "She's been ducking my calls and avoiding me. She called me tonight to tell me she had been in the office for several days now but when I called the office, they said they hadn't seen her for days."

"Why would she lie to you?" Oliver wondered.

"I don't know. I thought we were in a good place but the past few days I feel like she's just been more and more distant and that she'll just keep pushing me away." James explained.

Oliver sighed. "James, I know what you're dealing with. My ex girlfriend and I had several issues revolving around the same thing."

"What happened?" James asked.

"One time we disagreed over how to hunt down a monster of a man who had been targeting us. He had a few weeks ago gotten her boyfriend killed… long story. As such she became increasingly obsessed with taking him down that she even went so far as to make a deal with a cyber terrorist faction to get intel on him. We even ended up on opposite sides of a firefight because of it." Oliver explained.

"How did it end?" James asked.

Oliver sighed. "Eventually we realized that we were in two separate places and split up. But the truth of the matter is that it was what we both needed. Neither of us could lean on the other for support when we needed it and if we had tried to make it work, we would have ended up hating each other by the end."

James took a sip of his beer. "Not the answer I was hoping for."

"But it's one you need to hear." Oliver replied. "If she cant lean on you or trust you when things get rough, then you cant call what the two of you have a relationship anymore."

"Maybe you're right." James sighed.

"Speaking of other things you need to hear, we need to talk about your hero work." Oliver continued.

"Look I don't need a trainer." James retorted.

"You've got good instincts James and it's good that you want to help people. But's you've a lot like Barry when he first started out. If you don't think tactically in battle and develop discipline, you wont make much of a difference in anyone's life."

"So what? You gonna teach me how to kill because I don't do that… ever." James emphasized the last work.

"I'm not going to teach you how to kill. I'm going to teach you how to survive. As I said, I've been doing this over ten years without powers and I'm still alive. You want to hold the same record? Don't discount what I and other experienced warriors can show you."

James mulled the information over for a second before nodding his head. "Ok then, when do we begin?"

"Tomorrow morning." Oliver said as he stood up from the bar.

As Oliver made his way to the car, he turned around to hear Kara calling after him. "Hey Oliver!"

"Kara, did I forget something?" Oliver asked.

"No I just wanted to tell you something. I'm really happy that you're alive and that you're here." Kara admitted. "After everything that we've all suffered it's just nice that one of our friends that we thought was dead isn't anymore."

"Well I'm glad to be here with you as well." Oliver replied. "These last few months have been trying beyond what I imagined and it is nice to finally be able to relax even if it was only for a minute."

"Hey, you know if you wanted to, you could stay here and work with the DEO like I do. We could always use an extra pair of hands around here." Kara offered.

Oliver smiled. "I'd like that but I should go home now. Evelyn is probably wondering where I am." Oliver then opened up his arms. "Come here."

Kara smirked. "Oliver Queen offering a hug? Did you get hit on the head during that last fight?"

Oliver just continued to smile. "You just have that effect on me. Somehow I always feel happier when you're around."

Kara blushed and allowed herself to be embraced by her formerly deceased friend. Despite being a normal human, Oliver's embrace was strong and welcoming at the same time and Kara was enjoying being in his embrace.

However their moment was interrupted by the sound of a massive explosion rocking the nearby area. Oliver and Kara bolted into action and ran to the sight of the explosion. Once they arrived, the two heroes noticed the wreckage. Whatever building had previously stood there was now a fireball. Some survivors limped away from the explosion but Oliver knew from the size that the body count would be large for this attack.

As the two scanned the wreckage for survivors or evidence, both of their eyes were drawn in shock to something standing in the middle of the explosion creator. In the center of the creator stood a waving flag, undamaged and flapping in the wind. On the flash showed a symbol that made both Oliver and Kara's blood go cold.

A Swastika.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I apologize for this cliffhanger but I'm using this to set up William's return and the attack of the Earth X Nazis as well as the revelation of Oliver's survival so naturally I want to incorporate it properly before it gets published.**

 **Also there will be a new addition to the story. Many of you have insisted that I focus part of the story on Evelyn since her character is integral to how the story develops so subsequent chapters will have sections focused on her character development and her decision about whether or not to become Artemis again.**

 **Once again I apologize for the delay I'm trying to write as fast and as accurately as I can but time is just not something I have a great deal of anymore. While I can't promise that I will be back to weekly updates, I will try to.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here comes the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I've been doing summer classes and the studying is taking up a great deal of my time that I barely have time to write anymore. I do have some sad news. This will probably be the last update until at least the second week of August. Like I said the workload of summer classes is excruciating and I barely have free time anymore. However this will certainly not be the end of the story and once my classes are over, I will be writing in earnest.**

 **As you read this chapter I do have a request from all of you. Having taken the time to read through all my comments, I found that a great deal of you are very much enjoying the Oliver/Sam relationship more than the Kara/Oliver one that I initially started off in. (Probably since Oliver and Kara have barely interacted in the story so far so I'd like to hear you all tell me which you prefer. From now until August 13 I want you all to submit to me your opinion on whether you believe Oliver should be with Kara or Sam. Once I upload the next chapter, I will show the votes and whether or not the story's romantic plot will change direction.**

 **Chapter 10: The Dark Legacy of Earth-X**

 **National City**

As the flames from the bomb started to die, Kara along with several first responders began digging through the rubble looking for survivors. Meanwhile Oliver was assisting the wounded with the paramedics along with the other members of Kara's team.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she and Oliver tended to a young Hispanic girl who had shrapnel in her arm.

"Bomb blew up this building." Oliver said.

"You're sure it was a bomb?" Alex asked. "Could it have been a gas leak?"

Oliver finished stitching up the girl and directed her to triage. He then turned back to Alex. "No. Kara and I found this at the center of the blast."

Oliver stuck his hand down a backpack and pulled out a flag, a Swastika flag. "It was placed there after the blast. No way this was an accident. Plus given the fact Kara said this building was a low income housing for the poor…"

"Prime target for racist fanatic bastards like the Nazis." Alex growled. Given her status as a member of the LGBTQ community, people like her were the kinds of people the Nazis had tried to exterminate and given her past as a prisoner on the Nazi Earth, she held a special hatred in her heart for those who sided with Nazis.

"Agreed there." Oliver replied. Out of all the villains that Oliver had faced over the years, the Nazis from Earth X held a spot as Oliver's most hatred enemy right next to Prometheus. The terror they inflicted on his world was something he didn't want to see again.

"Have we determined how many fatalities we're dealing with?" J'onn asked.

"At least 40 killed in the initial blast but the number could get higher" A DEO agent reported. "15 more died from injuries sustained and dozens more are on the way to hospital in critical condition."

J'onn sighed. "We've heard no chatter about radical Nazi groups dropping bombs anywhere. Could this be an isolated incident?"

"I'm not sure." Alex said. "We could be dealing with some lone wolf radical or the group really knows how to stay off the radar. But right now we've got too many wounded to even consider hunting down this bastard."

"I've already brought in DEO medics to aid with the wounded and I'm bringing in off duty agents to help with security." J'onn announced.

"We need help over here!" Kara called.

"Go Oliver." Alex announced. "I've got this here."

Oliver nodded silently and ran to Kara's location. In Kara's arms was a boy, no older than 11 or 12, unconscious and bleeding. Oliver took the boy in his arms and rushed him over to the care unit. As he laid the boy out on the gurney, he took a moment to move the boys arm away from his face and what Oliver saw shocked him to his core.

It was William.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO Headquarters**

Once William had been discovered among the wounded, he was rushed along with Oliver right back to the DEO for medical care. Oliver waited right outside the operating room as Alex and two more DEO doctors worked on his son.

As they waited for news to come in, Oliver heard Kara approach him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Oliver tried to keep from choking up. "Am I ok? My son's lying in a hospital bed badly wounded." Oliver said somberly.

"I know now isn't the best time to ask this but I do need to. Are you sure this is your son? Could he possibly be William from Earth 38?" Kara asked feeling bad for even asking the question.

"I found this around his neck." Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out an arrow pendent. "I gave this to him for his birthday last year. He's my son."

Kara wrapped her arm around her friend. She knew Oliver as tough on the outside but even someone like him needed support every now and then and she was intent on giving it to him. "I'm so sorry Oliver. I can't even imagine what that's like."

"Thank you." Oliver whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kara and returned her comforting hug. Despite what had happened, Oliver was glad to have Kara standing with him right now. He might not have been able to hold it together if she wasn't.

Just then Alex exited the operation room and turned to Kara and Oliver. "He'll be alright. He had some bleeding, shrapnel wounds and a mild concussion that knocked him out but it looks worse than it is."

"So he'll make a full recovery?" Oliver asked hope filling his mind.

Alex nodded and smiled. "He'll need to rest for several days here before I even think about releasing him but I'm very optimistic that he'll be fully recovered soon."

Oliver took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. "Thank you Alex." Oliver held back the tears.

Alex continued to smile. "You're welcome Oliver. I'll keep an eye on him and let you know when he awakes."

Oliver nodded and silently returned to the main lobby where the rest of Kara's team was waiting.

"How is he?" Mon-el asked.

"He'll be fine." Kara answered for Oliver.

"How did he even get here?" Oliver asked.

Kara sighed. "I wish I knew. After you… died… Barry and Iris took custody of William. Either his arrival here was an accident or he found a way here himself. But we won't know till he wakes up."

"Anyway we have other matters to attend to." Oliver announced. "Whoever planted that bomb needs to be taken down."

"Oliver… you're son is still unconscious." Kara exclaimed. "You should be with him, not hunting down Nazis."

Oliver turned and walked close to Kara till their shoulders were almost touching. "Kara I need to do this. My son was hurt and I need to be out there helping hunt down those who put him in that hospital bed. If I stay here I'm going to go crazy."

Kara sighed. She had to remember Oliver was a much different person from people like Barry and her. She knew enough about human beings to know extreme tragedy like what Oliver endured would affect how he processed it. And she knew as well if Alex or Eliza or any of her family was wounded she would do whatever it took to bring the person responsible to justice.

Kara nodded in approval. "Alright. She whispered.

Oliver then turned back to face Winn, James, Mon-el, Imra, Braniac and J'onn. "Do we know who we're dealing with?"

"And I did a statistical analysis of all radical factions in this city. None of them have the resources to pull off such an aggressive attack." Brainiac replied.

"We have no intel about a Nazi terrorist faction turning violent here in the city. It's possible we're dealing with a lone wolf bomber." J'onn offered.

"Lone wolfs are difficult to trace." James commented. "If it is a lone wolf then we don't have a great deal of leads to go on."

"Winn, is there a way to check and see if this flag was made on another Earth?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I can run a quick test on its quantum signature." Winn said.

Kara turned to him in surprised. "You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?"

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." Oliver said.

Winn ran a brief test and put the results up on the screen. "You're right. The results are different. This flag's quantum signature isn't from either of our earths."

Oliver sighed and his face turned hard. "Earth X."

"Barry told me the Earth X Nazis were destroyed. With our evil doppelgangers dead, he said the resistance was able to take out the last of the Nazi regime. If that's true why are there Nazis here?" Kara wonder aloud.

"Probably some survivors escaped." Oliver explained. "On my earth several Nazi war criminals escaped to other countries and weren't found till decades later. It's possible some of them activated the gateway we used to get back to Earth 1 and used it to come here."

"If they were coming here to hide, why bomb a building and leave evidence that they were behind it?" Imra asked. "Logically they should have done what you did Oliver, go to ground."

"Guess they didn't come here to hide then." Kara commented. "They probable just came here to cause damage and spread pain."

"Or maybe they came here for you." James commented drawing everyone's attention.

Mon-el nodded in agreement. "James is right. They probably blame you in part for the destruction of their empire. They probably want vengeance and assumed that you would be weaker here without the Earth 1 allies to back you up."

"But they wouldn't commit to such an action without a plan." Oliver added. "They've probably been preparing for this for months now and they might even have weapons that can hurt you. And they probably aren't planning on coming out alive"

"That's a scary thought." Kara shuddered.

"Yeah, and it makes them infinitely more dangerous." Oliver added. "How many of them do we think escaped Earth X?"

"Can't be certain." Kara thought out loud. "But given the numbers we went up against on Earth One, it could be as few as a dozen or as many as a thousand."

Oliver studied the intel they had before deciding. "We have to warm everyone about what's coming."

"How?" Mon-el asked. "We can't just go around and tell the city that dimensional Nazis have come and are going to kill them. Best case they think we're crazy. Worst case, we cause a panic."

Kara then had an idea. "Alex and J'onn still have FBI covers. They can inform the governor."

"And he can call in the National Guard." Winn finished.

"Not a bad idea." J'onn smiled. "Alex and I will meet with the governor whose still in town. Hopefully we can get reinforcements here before they Earth X Nazis launch their attack. Meanwhile, Mon-el, Imra, scout the city and see if you can find out where the Earth Xers are. Kara, work with DEO forces for deployment once we've identified their location. Winn and Brainiac can command the operation from here. Oliver…"

"I've got some friends who might be able to help us. They might get here faster than the Army can and they'll have the skills needed to help us." Oliver offered.

"Who are these friends of yours?" J'onn asked.

"The same ones who helped me uncover Morgan Edge's plan to assassinate Lena Luthor. Trust me when I say they're the real deal."

J'onn nodded his head at Oliver. He had wanted a more clear answer but he guessed that eventually he would get the answer that he needed.

As everyone departed for their assignments, Oliver pulled out the contact card that Earth 38 Shado had given him. Opening up hi cell, Oliver sent a short message using League code asking for assistance. A minute later the phone responded in the same code acknowledging the message and saying support was on its way.

Oliver then took a moment to take stock of their situation. He knew that the odds were unknown right now. The Nazis didn't have their powerhouse speedster and Kryptonian anymore but that didn't mean they would go down easy. Given how nasty Earth X was Oliver guessed that these invaders would have weapons designed to take on Supergirl and that thought put fear into his heart. Kara was a good person at heart. Like Laurel, she saw the good in people that others couldn't and the last thing Oliver wanted was to lose Kara like he lost Laurel. But if he was going to protect her, Oliver knew they needed every advantage they could get.

Then an idea popped into his head. There was still one more warrior on this Earth that Oliver knew of would might be able to stand up against the Nazis. Oliver wasn't keen on putting her in harms way again but he knew she would want to be a part of this and besides, it was her choice to make. With that in mind, Oliver sent a text to Evelyn. "Come to DEO ASAP."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Temporary Nazi Base**

Following their opening attack on National City, Sturmbannfuhrer Lance called all his men back to their temporary base in preparation for their next objective.

"Sturmbannfuhrer, the men have all returned and we are awaiting your orders." The young officer spoke.

"As they should be." Lance said softly as he turned and walked into the main room of the abandoned warehouse where the last legion of Earth-X was stationed.

As he entered the room, the lined up legions snapped to attention and awaited their Sturmbannfuhrer's orders.

"Men of the Reich!" Sturmbannfuhrer boomed. "Our empire is gone, destroyed by the disgusting filth that contaminated our precious world. Thanks to their vermin, our perfect regime is gone. But today it will be reborn! We have come to this earth not just for vengeance but for a chance to rebuild our empire on a new world! But first we must strike back and get vengeance against those who killed our glorious fuehrer and ended our regime. With our new weapons, Supergirl will be dead at our feet and her world will bow before the will of our greatness! Hiel Victory!"

"Hiel Victory!" The men boomed back so clear and loudly that the room almost shook.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **City Hall, National City**

Alex and J'onn had been waiting several minutes to see the governor and despite their objections that they had a life or death reason to speak with him, the staff on sight wouldn't budge. Eventually however the governor opened his doors and the two agents rushed in to meet the man.

"Governor Collins, I'm Agent Jones with the FBI and this is Agent Danvers. We have an important matter that we meet to discuss with you."

"Look agents if this is about some warrant that a judge wouldn't sign I can't help you…" Governor Collis said sounding bored.

"We need you to call in the National Guard now." Alex barked having become incredibly impatient waiting for the chance to speak with him.

Governor's Collins attention finally seemed focused. "That's a tall request. I take it you have a valid reason for needing the assistance of the National Guard."

"National City is about to be targeted by a Nazi terrorist group. They have potentially hundreds of soldiers in their ranks along with advanced technology and no concerns about collateral damage." J'onn explained.

"How come they're been no chatter about such an organization?" Collins asked.

"We're not sure." Alex replied. "But we do know they are planning to launch attacks throughout the city. The bomb blast last night was their doing."

Collins' face became hard. "I'll draw up the order immediately."

However as soon as he had said those words, gunfire erupted outside the door. Alex recognized the gunfire, they sounded exactly like the MP40s that the Earth Xers had used on Earth One. Both J'onn and Alex knew what this meant. The Earth Xers had launched their attack.

Both agents drew their weapons and took cover near the door. As they opened it, they saw dozens of staffers running for cover and in the distance, Nazi soldiers sweeping the rooms looking for stragglers.

Alex and J'onn stealthily exited the room with Governor behind them. However they were quickly sighed by the enemy soldiers who opened fire on them. Alex and J'onn ran for cover firing back as they attempted to retreat. Rounding another corner, the two came face to face with another squad of Nazis. Alex fired at them forcing them to take cover as J'onn lead the Governor away from the shooting with Alex eventually falling in behind them.

As they neared the main lobby, the two agents were shocked when two Nazis appeared right in front of them as they rounded the corner. The two soldiers knocked the guns out of Alex and J'onn's hands before engaging them in hand to hand.

J'onn then used his powers to activate his own enhanced strength and prepared to his the Nazi so hard that he would go down. To his shock however, the Nazi soldier was able to intercept the punch and holding J'onn from making contact.

As J'onn tried to understand why this was happening, he saw a large metallic device on the arm of the soldier. J'onn recognized it as tech similar to the arm of both Cybord Superman and Jeremiah Danvers, a metallic strength enhancer. However before he could react, the soldier landed a solid punch to J'onn's head. The last thing he saw before blackout out was the sight of Alex getting overwhelmed by the two enhanced soldiers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO Headquarters**

Evelyn had been surprised when Oliver called her in to the DEO. She'd never actually been there before but when Oliver told her to come and send her directions, she was not about to ditch. After getting through security and being let up to the top floor, she saw her dad, clad in his Green Arrow suit with a duffle in one hand and his bow in another.

"I got your message. What's going on?" Evelyn asked feeling worried. Oliver wasn't the type to call her in for anything less than a true emergency. Whatever was happening had to be big.

"National City's about to be under attack." Oliver answered. "Our attacker is going to be survivors of a Nazi regime from another earth. We believe they've come here to exact vengeance."

Evelyn couldn't keep the look of shock from her face. "I'm sorry what?"

"I know it's hard to fathom." Oliver began.

"More like down right crazy." Evelyn replied. "I mean I heard about the Nazi attack in Central City, everyone did. But they're here now too?"

"I don't know how they came here but I know they are." Oliver sighed. "They were some of the most dangerous enemies we've ever faced and that includes Damien Darhk and HIVE."

"Why call me in here then?" Evelyn asked. "Am I being sent out of town?"

"No." Oliver shook his head. "If we've to defeat these Nazis, we need every advantage we can get and that means I need you out there as well."

The idea of Nazis from another Earth had shook Evelyn but that was nothing compared to the shock on her face when Oliver had just spoken those last few words. 'Oliver needed her in the field? No that can't be right.' She thought to herself.

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Oliver answered not a hint of humor in his voice. "We're up against incredible odds. Out of all my recruits, you were the most promising and I wish that I'd gotten a chance to train you more before… well…" Oliver said sheepishly.

Evelyn tried to hide her face after hearing Oliver. Despite her betrayal having been forgiven, she still felt shame every time it got brought up. "I don't think I should be in the field… After what I did the last time…" Evelyn said trying to stay strong.

Oliver got down to her level. "Evelyn, I've forgiven you for what you've done. I want you out there with me because I feel that now is your chance to prove that you can be Artemis again, time to prove that you can be the hero I know you are. And I want you out there because I trust you with all my heart."

Evelyn was shocked into silence by Oliver's words as he opened up the duffle and surprised her once again in that moment. "Besides, I had this made for you and I'd hate for it to go to waste."

Inside the duffle was a new suit for Artemis But unlike the other one, this one more resembled Thea's red suit though it was green instead. And beside the suit was compact bow, the same one Evelyn had left when she betrayed the team. Evelyn reached in and grabbed the items and held them in her hands. Seeing them together, she knew what this meant, this was a chance for her to erase her past and start again not just as a girl, but as a hero. As a tear of joy fell down her face, Evelyn turned to her father, her eyes filled with resolve. "Time to suit up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the city was enjoying a nice peaceful day, their peace was interrupted when every cell phone, TV and computer suddenly started playing a video.

Sturmbannfuhrer Lance was at the center. "Attention denizens of National City. Your life as you know it is over. As of now your city's place of governance has been taken over by the forces of the New Reich. With this as our staging ground, we will take back to desolate planet and restore it to jewel that it should be. But first we must purify this city of the weak and the vermin. Hand over your undesirables and you shall not be harmed. Resist, and we will burn this city to the ground."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the message had finished, all the remaining heroes gathered back at the DEO to prep for the inevitable attack.

"Everyone saw the broadcast I take it?" Kara asked.

"We saw it." Mon-el said. "Imra and I scouted out City Hall after it was hit. They're at least 500 plus Nazis holding the fort there. Too many to take on directly without massive collateral damage."

"Not to mention Alex and J'onn are their prisoners now." Winn replied. "I hacked into city hall footage and saw the battle after the broadcast. Whoever these guys are, they were able to take down J'onn straight up."

"How?" Kara asked.

Winn then pulled up footage of the battle. "Take a look. A few of their soldiers have some kind of cybernetic enhancements like what Cadmus had given to some of their agents. It made those mooks strong enough to take down J'onn.

"But not invincible?" Oliver wondered.

"No, keep your distance and hit them in the torso should be fine. But avoid hand to hand if you can."

"If that's true then I'm not optimistic about our odds especially without military assistance." Brainiac said. "Perhaps another tactic might yield more favorable results."

"Good thing you still have reinforcements." A female voice said.

Everyone turned as a robed individual dropped from the ceiling and landed in the main room. Every agent had his or her guns trained on the new arrival.

"Stand down!" Oliver ordered. "She's a friend. Shado, I see you got my message."

Shado removed her hood and moved closer to Oliver. "I did and as I promised your support his here."

"Where are they?" Oliver asked.

"Two dozen of the League's finest around city hall." Shado informed. "All awaiting your orders."

"Oliver?" Kara asked.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Everyone this is Shado, a member of the League of Assassins and my hidden ally. After I took down Morgan Edge, she offered hers and the League's aid should I need it."

"I hope they're good fighters." James said. "With what we're going up against, we'll need them."

Shado smirked. "Those Nazis wont even know we were there."

"Oliver, with J'onn gone, you're the most experience combatant her of all of us." Irma spoke. "Perhaps you should be the one to come up with a battle plan."

Oliver nodded at Imra. "Good. Because I have a plan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **City Hall**

Once the plan was announced, the teams sprung into action. The first step was a distraction. Imra and Mon-el launched a frontal assault on the Nazi forces and then began to fall back drawing as many Nazis as they could away from City Hall. Meanwhile, Green Arrow, Artemis, Guardian and Shado infiltrated the facility and began location and freeing the hostages before eventually finding J'onn and Alex.

"It's about time you got here." Alex said. "Whose your hooded friend?"

"I'll explain once we're clear but her name is Shado you can trust her." Green Arrow explained. "Listen, Mon-el and Irma are trying to draw away the Nazis from City Hall. Once they do, Shado's allies will start picking them off until they're all down. Meanwhile we need to get everyone out of here and clear of the building before they realize what we're doing."

Alex cocked her gun and nodded. "You got it."

J'onn then interjected groaning as he tried to stand. "Be careful, they've got at least two cybernetic soldiers on their side. They're dangerous."

"We know." Artemis answered. "And we've got a plan to deal with them as well. But you need a hospital."

"I'm fine." J'onn argued though the fact that he couldn't stand without help didn't help his case."

"She's right." James said. "You need to evacuate. We'll get you back to your father."

"Artemis, Guardian go with Alex, help her evacuate everyone."

Artemis nodded. "Understood."

As time went by, the team had managed to extract almost all of the hostages however the Nazis managed to discover them as the last group was being ferreted out the back. Artemis managed to take down the guards but the gunfire attracted his friends and pretty soon, the whole building was on alert. The remaining Nazi soldier all fell back to defend City Hall.

"Everyone rally around City Hall." Oliver ordered through comms. "They're onto us."

In less than a minute, Kara, Mon-el and Imra had all burst thought the ceiling and engaged the Nazis in combat. Oliver and Shado stuck to the rafters engaging the enemy with their bows and long range easily putting down the soldiers as they entered the room.

At firs everything seemed to be going well until the first of the Nazi supersoldiers arrived. True to J'onn's assessment, they were strong. Mon-el and Kara's attempts to take them down in close range with intercepted and repelled. The first of the soldiers grabbed Mon-el mid punch and used his attack to throw him off balance and send him flying into the wall. Meanwhile the other solider attacking Kara managed to land a hard punch to her jaw sending her spiraling to the ground couching up blood.

Both Oliver and Imra concentrated firing projectiles at the two supersoldiers. However one of them grabbed one of the chairs Imra threw and sent it flying towards Oliver. Oliver and Shado both jumped off the rafters and landed on the ground floor. Meanwhile the other soldier managed to get close enough and grab Imra by the neck. He then slammed her body into the wall with such forced that the wall broke behind her. The force was also so strong that she blacked out.

"Imra!" Mon-el cried as he rushed over to his wife completely oblivious to the supersoldier who took advantage of Mon-el distraction to land a solid punch to the man dazing him.

Seeing the trouble her friends were in, Kara flew into a rage, she focused her powers on her heat vision and unleashed a devastating attack on the two men, her heat vision sheering straight through the Nazi metal arms like they were paper. Once her attack had ceased, the Nazi supersoldiers and the room was now empty of Nazis.

Shado then spoke on her comms. "My men have reported him. The Nazi soldiers that were drawn away from City Hall have been eliminated. That's the last of their forces."

"Not the last of them." A disturbingly familiar voice said just as gunshots rang through the room.

As Oliver and the others ran for cover, he saw the face of the Nazi commander, a face he hadn't wanted to see again, Sturmbannfuhrer Lance. As he fired, Mon-el grabbed in Imra and ran for cover. Kara then charged forward preparing to attack the Nazi commander when she suddenly felt weak. As she neared the man, she then hunched over in agonizing pain.

Oliver and everyone else were shocked and confused by what just happened. "You didn't think I would come here without some kind of protection from you? Sturmbannfuhrer Lance asked Kara as he pulled out a necklace in the shape of an arrow, an arrow made of pure kryptonite. "Before Overgirl's untimely passing, she made sure that the kryptonite your archer friend used was sent back to our home. And now it shall be the intrument of you demise!"

As Sturmbannfuhrer Lance raised his gun preparing to fire, Oliver stood up from cover and fired an arrow that landed in Lance's shoulder. The man dropped his gun and staggered back. Kara using the last of her energy grabbed a piece of rebar and smacked the Nazi commander's face with it knocking him out.

Oliver then rushed to Kara as she started to sink back to the ground, catching her. "Nice work Supergirl." Oliver smiled under his mask.

And she smiled right back at him. "Right back at you, Green Arrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO Headquarters**

In the hours following the end of the battle, the team had returned back to the DEO and William had woken up and his first sight was his dad.

"Dad? Is that you?" William asked.

"Yeah it's me." Oliver smiled. "I'm here for you buddy."

William then engulfed his dad in a hug. "I knew you weren't dead! I knew you weren't!"

Oliver returned his son's hug. "I'm never going anywhere William, not anymore."

After a minute, the two broke the hug and a silence fell over them, both boys were so happy to be with each other again but they also knew that they both had plenty of talking to do and neither of them were eager to begin that conversation. Thankfully the conversation was avoided by the arrival of Kara into the infirmary.

"Oliver, can you come with me for a minute?" Kara asked.

Oliver nodded before giving his son a smile and kiss on the forehead before leaving his son to let him sleep.

"What is it Kara?" Oliver asked.

"I just got a message from Barry. He told me that he and Cisco think William stole a dimensional extrapolator and came to earth 38." Kara said.

Oliver chuckled. "I could have told you that.

"Yeah but he wants to come here to look for him." Kara said causing Oliver to understand what this was really about. "Look I know you had your reasons for not letting anyone know you were alive but now I think they deserve to know the truth especially since William is involved."

Oliver didn't need to think to know what the right call was. "I take it you're planning a trip to Earth One?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Kara asked hope evident in her tone.

Oliver smiled and gave his nod. "I do. I think it's time I stopped hiding from my friends. With your permission, I'd like to come with you back to Earth One."

Kara's face visibly brightened as she smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." She then revealed the breach device in her hands and activated it opening a portal back to Earth One. Allowing Oliver to link his arm with hers, the two heroes walked through the breach back to Oliver's old home.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **And that's it. I once again appreciate your patience in me uploading this chapter and I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Once again I will be holding a vote to see whether Oliver will be shipped with Sam or Kara so please vote for whichever one is your favorite.**

 **Requests are still open for this story and others if you want so fee l free to ask. Next chapter will take place both on Earth One and Earth 38 since we will be back into the Supergirl storyline as I promised.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! As promised I'm back and writing again. So after having read all the reviews for my story and having seen how many of them are seemingly from the same guy on a guest account I've decided to throw all those out and decide on how the shipping should continue my own way. In retrospect I probably should have used a poll to having users vote but hindsight is 20/20.**

 **Over the past week as I decided how I wanted the story to progress, I got some great advice from various readers who told me to follow what I want instead of what others tell me to do. So as a result I will not be making any changes to the romantic direction of the story and the story will continue to be a SuperArrow, Oliver/Kara story.**

 **I know this will disappoint several of my readers especially those who wanted Oliver/Sam and I do apologize to you but don't fret. Over my break, an idea came to me regarding another Arrow/Supergirl crossover storyline and if there is support for it, the story will be Oliver/Sam. The prompt is currently listed on my profile page.**

 **Now onto the story, with the Earth X crossover done and completed, the story can now return back to the main storyline of Supergirl**

 **Chapter 11: In Search of Lost Time**

 **Earth 1 – S.T.A.R. Labs**

Oliver hated dimensional travel. It always felt weird to him stepping through a wormhole and emerging in another earth. However this time the weird feeling in his stomach was due instead to his worry about returning to his home earth. Since adopting Evelyn and having William return to him, Oliver had zero plans to ever return to Earth 1. However William's return and Kara's insistence made the trip was now unavoidable.

Before the two had set off, Kara had sent off a message asking Barry to assemble all of the heroes of Earth 1 together at the old hanger bay they had used as their headquarters in the fight against the Dominators though she hadn't told them why.

As the breach opened to reveal Earth 1, Kara stepped out with Oliver hanging behind her. As Oliver hung to the back, he noticed that the only people present at the moment was Sara and Ray along with Barry, Iris, Cisco, Diggle and Felicity. Kara immediately became the center of attention as he rushed and gave a hug to her speedster friend. For several seconds all attention was on her until Sara's eyes darted towards him and she gave an audible gasp.

In that moment all attention was drawn away from Kara as all eyes faced Oliver and silence fell over the room as everyone's face displayed their shock. Sara broke from her hug with Kara and slowly began walking towards her oldest friend. As soon as they both closed the gap, she raised her hand to his face and stroked it in her hand as if trying to discern if it was true that Oliver Queen stood before her. Once she felt the warmth of his face, her eyes began tearing up and her mouth formed into a smile.

She pulled him into a tight hug, one Oliver returned. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew you weren't dead."

"I missed you Sara." Oliver whispered into her ear as he felt tears falling down his own face. Sara was one of the few people in his life that Oliver felt could truly understand him and having her back again in his arms made him feel all warm inside.

"Kara…" Barry began but at a loss for words. "How?"

Kara smiled as she watched Oliver reunite with his oldest friend. Kara had known that Oliver and Sara shared a close bond. From what Barry had told her, the two of them shared a complicated and painful past but one that had instilled in each other an unbreakable bond.

Eventually the two leaders broke from their hug and turned to face the others with tears glistening on the faces. Oliver used his finger to wipe them away. "I think I have some explaining to do."

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the heroes present had insisted Oliver tell them the story immediately, Oliver had requested that they all wait until Cisco and Barry could bring all the other members of their teams together before explaining the story since he really didn't want to say it twice.

Eventually everyone had arrived and after the initial shock had ended, Oliver told his story, starting with the riot at Slabside and how Slade had pulled him from the rubble and saved his life. And about his decision to leave this earth… and William behind.

"But why didn't you come back to us?" Diggle asked. "Man even after everything that happened, you're our friend and we could have helped you."

Oliver sighed. "Your immunity was given because of my incarceration. If I showed up alive and free, the FBI would have arrested all of you. I couldn't take that risk so I decided that I should make my new home some place where my mistakes wouldn't put you all at risk."

"You should have come to me." Sara said. "You would have been safe aboard the Waverider."

Oliver smiled. "The Waverider was your mission, not mine. I didn't belong there. I needed somewhere free of my past and Earth 38 was the best place that I thought to disappear in."

"And yet Kara found you." Barry commented. "Not the best place to hide if you wanted to be invisible."

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe on some level I wanted someone to find us."

"Us?" Iris asked a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

Oliver realized his slip-up. "I didn't go to Earth 38 alone. There was another who came with me. She also sought redemption for her past mistakes and so I took her under my wing and we both went to Earth 38 together."

"She?" Felicity asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice though it quickly dissipated.

Oliver took and deep breath and Kara gripped his hand in a show of support. "Yeah, the person who came with me to Earth 38… was Evelyn Sharp." 

At that moment, Oliver's former team became shocked. "What?!" They all said in unison. 

"You took that crazy traitorous bitch with you to another Earth?" Rene boomed standing up from his chair.

"Hey!" Oliver barked back at Rene with a surprising amount of bite, enough to make the former vigilante slide back into his chair like a child having been caught break curfew. "You call her that again and you and I will have a serious problem!"

Kara took the moment to interject. "What Oliver is trying to say is that Evelyn isn't the same person who betrayed the team. From what Oliver has told me, she suffered greatly because of her betrayal and her guilt was destroying her. Since Oliver took her in, she'd become a better person. When Nazi survivors from Earth X attacked, she helped up repel the invaders and she saved several lives."

As Oliver scanned the room eyeing his former teammates, he could see that there was still some suspicion but he couldn't blame them entirely. They hadn't seen Evelyn's development over the past few months. They only knew the arrogant girl who had betrayed them to Prometheus. He just hoped they would come around before they got a chance to encounter her again. She had suffered enough and Oliver didn't want her to doubt her own goodness again.

"You've told us about Evelyn but what about William? Cisco told us that he stole an extrapolator to Earth 38. We were going to try and find him before you all called us here." Iris asked.

"William is ok." Oliver answered. "He found his way to me and right now he's resting. Like Kara and myself, he's had a long day." Oliver's answer seemed to calm Diggle, Barry and Iris. "But I wanted to thank you all for protecting him. William has suffered enough and him having people with him to help him through his grief… you have no idea what that means to me."

As the group of heroes all present smiled at Oliver's confession, the door to the outside opened and in came three familiar faces, Thea, Roy and Nyssa. As soon as Thea saw her brother's face, she dropped her bag and bolted from her spot running into her brother's arms wrapping herself tightly as if she would never let go of him.

Thea tried to sound out her words but her crying left her words unintelligible in Oliver's ears though he knew what she was saying. Oliver gave her some kind words telling her he was here as he stroked her back. "Could you give us a minute?" Oliver asked and the heroes all allowed Oliver to take his sister and his former sidekick into another room.

Barry sighed loudly. "Wow. This was certainly not what I expected when I woke up today."

"True, but to be fair, who could have predicted this?" Iris joked.

"True but with how many times I've died and come back you'd think we'd be used to it by now." Sara offered.

"At least this revival didn't involve anything weird like aliens or magic pools or any other weird shit." Diggle commented.

"Except the whole bit about Oliver making a whole new like for himself on another earth, one where aliens exist." Dinah joked him causing the others to chuckle a bit.

"Man, I'm just glad he's back." Rene said. "We could really use some support here… No offense hoss."

Diggle smiled. "None taken. Oliver was always the best leader we all had and it's impossible to replace him." Diggle's smiled disappeared. "But I don't think he's coming back.

The members of Oliver's team stopped smiling as well. "Why not?" Curtis asked. "Oliver's back now and we could use the extra manpower."

"But he's still a fugitive." Diggle reminded them.

"That's never stopped us before." Felicity argued. "We've made fake IDs in the past, we could easily make one for Oliver so that he could live a normal life here…"

"No, Diggle's fight." Dinah admitted. "As much as we might all want Oliver to return, even if he did, he's too recognizable to create a fake ID for and we can't ask him to spend the rest of his life living underground. That's not fair to him or William."

Diggle nodded. "He may not be able to live a normal life here, but on Earth 38, maybe he can make a good life for himself and William there instead."

"Don't forget Evelyn." Barry added. "According to Oliver, she's living there now too."

"Yeah that's gonna take a while to get used to." Curtis said as the group dispersed.

"Same here hoss." Rene replied.

As the recruits dispersed, Diggle and Felicity stayed together and Diggle could tell something was on her mind. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

"This whole thing with Evelyn." She admitted. "I know Oliver says that she's redeemed herself but he doesn't exactly have a good track record with determining if people really are redeemed."

"You talking about Black Siren?" Diggle asked.

"No one's seen her in months and she's not exactly on the side of angels." Felicity commented.

"Maybe not but Oliver's spent the past few months with this girl and Supergirl is vouching for her as well. Maybe she has redeemed herself." Diggle wondered aloud.

"You didn't hear what that arrogant bitch said on Lian Yu. She hardly sounded like someone who was capable of redemption." Felicity replied.

"Look the idea that Evelyn isn't an enemy again is weird for me too." Diggle admitted. "But she is a kid and kids make terrible mistakes all the time."

"I'm not so sure." Felicity answered.

"To be honest, the all boils down to Oliver. I trust Oliver and if he trusts Evelyn, then I'm willing to as well." Diggle remarked.

Felicity wasn't entirely convinced but she nodded her head. She knew that Oliver deserved her trust on this matter no matter how much she disagreed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Oliver wasn't keen to repeat the story, he was more than willing to do so for Thea and Roy since he was very happy to see them again. As he told the story of his survival, Evelyn recruitment and his escape to Earth 38, he answered whatever questioned they had and at the end of it, he was surprised when Thea pulled him in for another hug. To her, it didn't matter that Oliver had hidden his survival from her again. She was just happy that he was alive.

"Oliver, I… I know wont be able to stay on this earth anymore." Thea said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Oliver said softly.

"Don't be." Thea smiled. "Wherever you are is home to me, whether it be on one earth or another… I want to come with you back to Earth 38."

Oliver was shocked by this request. "Thea… I can't ask you to do that… To give up our home, our city…"

"Oliver, wherever you are is home to me." Thea smiled as tears slid down her face. "And I want to make a new home with you."

"I wont ask you to do that…" Oliver began.

"Then it's a good thing you aren't asking. I'm asking to come with you." Thea said matter of fact.

"What about Roy?" Oliver aked.

"If she's willing, I'll come with you. There's nothing for me left on this Earth expect for Thea and I don't want to lose her again." Roy admitted as he watched Thea's face beam in happiness and the new that he wanted to come with her.

Oliver put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "You're a good man Roy Harper, the best I know."

"Thank you." Roy said smiling.

As the trio walked out into the main hall once again, the eyes of all the heroes fell on Oliver once more.

"Kara, I think we've done what we came here to do. I appreciate everyone coming out here but I think it's time I returned home. I have a family waiting for me there after all." Oliver said.

Kara moved to prepared the extrapolator for dimensional travel. As she did, she noticed Sara Lance come up and envelope Oliver in a deep hug. As Kara watched the two old friends embrace each other, she felt a tang of jealousy at Sara's close relationship with Oliver. From Kara's own observations, she had seen that out of all the heroes, Oliver was perhaps closest with Sara and that the feeling was mutual for her. Oliver had always been an enigma to her. Unlike her or Barry, he didn't' wear his heart on his sleeve and kept any emotions he did feel buried deep under his stoicism and seriousness. But watching him with Sara, it was clear that they both felt more comfortable around each other than other, comfortable enough to share their feelings. She just hoped one day she could have such a relationship with him.

As Kara opened up the portal, she turned to Diggle and Felicity. "I'm going with Oliver. I've lost him too many times to let him go to another earth without family beside him."

Both Diggle and Felicity smiled at the younger Queens' decision and gave her and Roy a group hug before allowing them to head for the other earth.

Finally, the group together again, Kara took the lead and Oliver, Thea and Roy followed behind her back to Earth 38.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Queen Residence, Earth 38**

Arriving back at his home with both Roy and Thea in tow was a nice change. Having his sister and her boyfriend back in his life was a great thing in Oliver's mind. He was also happy that there wasn't any drama to worry about back on Earth 1. God knows he'd had enough of that.

After he returned back to Earth 38, his phone buzzed from Alex letting him know that William had been discharged as was home along with Evelyn.

Once Oliver arrived back at his home, he opened the door and led his sister and her boyfriend into the room. Both of them took a moment to scan Oliver's new digs until their eyes fell upon William laying down on the couch and Evelyn at the dining room table doing homework. Both of their eyes darted up as Oliver and company entered the room.

"Dad!" William exclaimed trying to sit up.

"Take it easy son." Oliver requested still worried for his boy. "You still haven't fully recovered yet."

Thea immediately booked over to William's spot on the couch and gave him a big hug. "It's so good to see you William."

"Good to see you too Aunt Thea." William said returning the hug to his beloved aunt.

Once Thea broke the hug, she finally noticed the bandages on his arms and head. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

Oliver and William looked at each other as if pondering what to say. Oliver then decided. "He was injured during a bombing by Earth X Nazis. I managed to get him to our allies at the DEO for treatment. Alex, his physician, says the he'll make a full recovery."

Thea let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then gave her nephew another hug. However then hers and Roy's eyes then turned to Evelyn who was hovering in the background but hadn't said a single word.

Evelyn could feel her blood chill as the eyes of everyone fell upon her. Both Oliver and William tried to look inviting but her attention was dragged to Thea. Out of everyone in the room, Evelyn had known the Thea the best aside from Oliver. Unlike Oliver, her eyes were filled with mistrust and suspicion and Evelyn knew exactly why. Thea had seen the monster Evelyn had become on Lian Yu and she knew that her trust would be hard to gain. However she was intent on proving it. Roy, thankfully didn't know her so his face showed more curiosity than distrust. After all, he hadn't ever known her.

"Roy, Thea, this is Evelyn." Oliver said trying to break the silence. "Thea, you might remember her…"

"I do." Thea said in a disturbingly calm tone.

Evelyn crossed her arms in front of herself as if trying to hide herself in a shell. Oliver broke from William and embrace her in a hug before planting a kiss on her head. "Evelyn why don't you take William done and help him get set up in the guest room? My sister, Roy and I need to talk."

"Ok." She said softly so that only he could hear it. "Come on William, lets go get you set up."

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Thea spoke. "You two have gotten close."

"That an accusation?" Oliver asked.

"Just stating a fact." Thea said. "How did this come to be anyway?"

Oliver sat the two of them down and explained how on his way to STAR labs, he encountered Evelyn and helped her recover. Then he explained how after some explanations, the two of them forgave each other and how they decided to stick together in order to start a new life on a new earth and how she was essentially his surrogate daughter now.

"Wow…" Roy said. "That's some heavy stuff."

"No arguments here." Thea agreed. Her face now showed regret. "I guess… I guess I can understand why you two are so close."

"She's not the same person who tried to kill us on Lian Yu. She's become a better person." Oliver explained.

"Just looking at her she seemed scared and full of guilt. Hardly someone who you'd guess was an traitor." Roy remarked.

"She was absolutely terrified of me and what she thought I would do to her when we first met a few months ago. She's pushed herself so hard trying to make up for the mistakes of her past. We both knew there was a possibility that we would encounter our old teams again and I could tell the prospect of that terrified her." Oliver said. "Even after all the good she's done, she fears that it will never be enough for her to feel any sense of redemption in the eyes of her peers. Thea, I know you have a lot of reasons not to trust her but I'm asking you as your brother to please give her the benefit of the doubt."

Thea took a moment to think before she started talking again. "I trust you Oliver. It wont be easy for me to fully trust her again but I will give it a shot. If you believe that she deserves a second chance, then I'll give her one."

"And I will as well." Roy said. "If she's in the field with you then I'd like to get the chance to know her in case we all get back at the vigilante act again."

Oliver let out a small laugh. "The Green Arrow, Arsenal, Speedy and Artemis. A Team Arrow where everyone uses arrows. That's a first."

Oliver's joke caused all three of the heroes to burst out laughing. Finally then tension had been eased and for Oliver, it was starting to feel like home again. In the following hours, Oliver helped get Thea and Roy situated in an apartment near his home. He loved having his sister and Roy around but with William in the guest room, there wasn't any room left for them and he definitely wasn't going to force them to crash together on his couch. Thankfully Alex and the DEO were very helpful. However Alex made Oliver promise to bring them both over to game night next time they had one.

After the two had started getting furnishing for their new place, Oliver got a call that dragged him away.

"Mr Queen, this is Principal Coburn." A woman Oliver knew from Evelyn's school answered.

"Yes, what is it?" Oliver asked.

"Have you seen or spoken to Ms Arias today? Her daughter is in my office as she's waiting on a pickup. I tried to call her mother but her phone is going straight to voicemail." Coburn said.

"I haven't spoken to Sam today and I wasn't scheduled to pick her up. But I can be there in the few minutes and then I'll take her home." Oliver said.

"Thank you Mr. Queen." She said as she hung up.

"Whose Sam?" Thea asked.

"The parent of one of Evelyn's friends." Oliver said. Apparently she didn't pick up her daughter today which is unusual. I'm gonna go pick her up and take her home. Can you handle things from here?"

"We're all good." Roy said giving his mentor a thumbs up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Davis High School**

Once Oliver arrived on the school grounds, he made his way to principals office where he say Ruby sitting on the chair looking distraught. "Ruby." He said.

She immediately bolted from the chair and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Hey you're ok. I'm here now."

"Where's my mom?" She asked close to tears.

"I don't know sweetie but I'll find out." Oliver said trying to calm her. "Why you go wait in the car? I need to speak with the principal for a moment."

She nodded and left the office and went into the car. Oliver then turned to the principal. "Did Sam drop off Ruby for school today?"

"No she didn't." Coburn answered. "Her friend Lena Luthor dropped her off but I couldn't get through to her. I hoped that I would at least reach you."

"I know Sam dropped her off and picked her up on Friday last week but I haven't heard from her since then." Oliver said.

"I've noticed that Lena or you have been responsible for pickup and drop-off this week. But haven't seen her since Friday. Could she simply be very busy working?" Coburn wondered.

"It's possible." Oliver wondered. "Her boss runs a tight ship and she's missed pickups before because of work. Let's just hope this was a miscommunication and that Sam's just been too busy." However deep down Oliver doubted those words. He knew Sam was having blackouts and he worried that they were getting more serious.

"Perhaps you can look into this. Your daughter tells me you work in specialized security for Edge Global? Maybe you can help find her." Coburn recommended.

"Not Edge Global anymore. L-Corp hired me after Morgan Edge's death." Oliver admitted. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Coburn said as Oliver exited the office and went to his car where Ruby was waiting in the front seat.

He opened the door and hoped in starting up the car. "Hey sweetie. I'm gonna find your mom."

"You taking me home?" Ruby asked.

"Not to your place. I'm not leaving you alone. You're going to stay with me at my place with Evelyn. Plus you'll also get to meet my son."

This got Ruby's attention. "You've got a son? I didn't know that."

"I didn't either for a while but now he's a part of my life and he's finally back home." Oliver said truthfully.

"Where was he?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… He was at boarding school but I decided to bring him back. He'll be starting at Davis with you and Evelyn next week." Oliver thought of quickly.

After the drive home where Oliver had to answer several questions about William and how he fit into his life here, they arrived home. Evelyn's mood jumped when she saw her old friend and that they would be staying together for a while. While Evelyn set up the air mattress, Oliver cooked dinner and then called the girls and William up after sending a text to Thea and Roy asking them to come as well.

The girls were the first up as they practically jumped onto the table and served themselves up Oliver's latest delicious creation. Thea and Roy arrived shortly thereafter and took their own seats at the table after introducing themselves to Ruby. William was the last to come up. By now he had taken off most of his bandages and the swelling had gone down considerably however he was still moving slow.

"Ah William. Good to see you up." Oliver said holding out a fully filled plate. "You hungry?"

William initially wanted to refuse and just go back to sleep however just as he was about to say those words, Ruby turned around and smiled at him introducing herself. Oliver quickly noticed how Williams mouth hung slightly open and it reminded him how Diggle looked the first time he say Barry's superspeed.

"Sure dad." William said standing straighter his eyes never leaving the new girl. "I could use some dinner."

As Oliver watches his son stumble through introducing himself to Ruby, Oliver smiled as he watched his son brighten up.

As dinner neared a close, Oliver left the table in order to make a call. "Lena."

"Oliver, this isn't exactly the best time. I'm busy at the moment." Lena answered talking fast.

"I'm sorry but this couldn't wait." Oliver answered. "Sam didn't pick up Ruby at school."

"Oh my God!"Lena exclaimed panic in her voice. "Oh God I completely forget I was supposed to pick her up for Sam. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's over at my place right now for dinner." Oliver said calming her down. "But you were supposed to pick her up?"

"Yes… She's uh… she been very busy at work and she asked me to help her lighten the load." Lena fumbled through an explanation one Oliver wasn't entirely buying.

"Really? Because I haven't seen her all week and I've never seen her miss a whole week of drop off and pick up." Oliver tested.

"Well she and I got pretty busy…" Lena continued. "We're uh… working on a major product for L-Corp and she's been working so hard trying to get it finalized."

"Well I was just worried since her school couldn't get a hold of her today." Oliver said as his mind went through his next course of action. "So are you and Sam together in the office?"

"Uh no… we're uh… working somewhere more secure. You know confidential information and all that." Lena chuckled nervously.

"Well it's good to know she's ok." Oliver said. "Alright got to go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Lena said hanging up.

Oliver then decided on his next plan of action. Lena was clearly hiding something in regards to Sam and Oliver wanted to know what that was. With Lena out of the office and an updated list of hacking tools from Felicity in his belt, Oliver's next mission was to break into L-Corp and discover is Lena knew anything about Sam.

As he reentered the kitchen, he saw that only Thea and Roy were left cleaning the dishes. "You don't have to do that."

"We're guests and our mom raised us to respect our hosts." Thea said.

"Except when we got drunk and filled our best friend's pool up with beer." Oliver joked.

"I still can't believe you and Tommy found enough beer to do that." Thea smiled.

"Wait that story was real? I thought you made that up." Roy asked.

Oliver smiled. "It was real. Moments from a different time." Oliver's smiled faltered. "Anyway I have to head out. There's some important work that I need to do."

"Important work as in Green Arrow work?" Thea whispered.

"One of my friends has been experiencing blackouts and not the kind caused by booze." Oliver clarified. "I think her boss might know something about her disappearance but I wont know until I check out her place."

"You gonna go full Hood on her?" Thea wondered.

"I don't think I will. Her boss's name is Lena Luthor and aside from potentially hiding the truth in regards to what happened with my friend, she hasn't done anything remotely criminal." Oliver explained. "And I could use some backup."

Both Roy and Thea smiled at the request. "I'll go." Roy offered. "I still have my old suit and it'll be good to be back in the field again."

"Meanwhile I'll stay here and keep the kids occupied." Thea offered.

"Make sure they're in bed by ten." Oliver ordered.

"Ten? Seriously?" Thea joked.

"You'll understand when you're a mother." Oliver smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **L-Corp**

Sneaking into Lena's office was easy with grapping arrows. All the security was downstairs and with Lena out of the office, no one would be coming in unexpectedly.

Once the were in the officer, Oliver plugged his USB into her computer and in true Felicity form, the computer was unlocked and the system was there's. "Alright I'm gonna take a peek at Lena's files. Maybe they're something in here that will tell us what happened to Samantha." Oliver whispered.

Roy whispered as well. "Hopefully she figures no ones going sniffing around her computer. You know when this is done I'd like the chance to get to meet Supergirl's team."

"Maybe after we're done I'll take you and Thea by the DEO. I'm sure they'd all love to meet you guys."

The computer started beeping. "We've got something. Looks like Lena was trying to permanently delete a security footage from the office. Let see what she was trying to hide."

" _Nobody makes those decisions but me!" Sam yelled clearly distraught._

" _Sam, your blackouts are coinciding with something. I just to ask a few…"_

" _Silence!" Sam ordered her face now devoid of her previous hysteria and now showing only anger. She walked over to Lena but in that moment, she seemed to snap out of her blackout andshe looked around her face filled with confusion._

" _Sam did you just have a blackout?" Lena asked as Sam sat down at the desk. "You don't remember anything you said?"_

" _No." She whispered._

" _Sam honey it's ok. I know what's wrong with you. I'm gonna make you better."_

The footage ended.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy whispered.

"I don't know." Oliver answered. "But Lena does. Whatever's been happening to Sam, she knows what's going on. We have to find her."

"Take a look." Roy said pointing towards the screen. "Looks like she wanted to permanently erase another file."

Oliver opened the file. "This one is a file from when the company was owned by her brother. It makes mention of a facility designed to contain and study 'powered individuals.'" Oliver read.

"Meta humans." Roy said.

"And aliens as well I'd imagine given her brother's anti alien history." Oliver sad as he removed the USB. "Let's go check out this facility.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **L-Corps Hidden Facility**

Arriving at the facility, Oliver was surprised to find that the facility's security was entirely automated which made it much easy to sneak in. Firing their hacking arrows at the motion sensor controller and the cameras, the security of the facility looped and allowed Oliver and Roy the window to sneak into the facility.

Once they arrived at the central facility, they made their way into the rafters and observed the facility from above. They discovered that the facility was mostly a single lab. In what Oliver guessed was some kind of containment cell was Sam sitting on a chair and on the outside of the cell was Lena and the two were clearly in the middle of a very heat discussion.

"I told you this before if I had hurt people I would know." Sam explained as Oliver and Roy listened.

"What's the play?" Roy asked.

"Wait and see." Oliver answered.

"You're right. You would remember." Lena answered coldly. "On some deep level you would feel what you had done." She touched the screen of her tablet and a news feed opened up.

"When you look at this do you remember what it was like? Attacking Morgan Edge? What I would've given to see that up close." Lena said smiling as if she was goading Sam to respond.

"No? No recollection?" Lena asked as she touched her screen again. "Supergirl? I mean that one's difficult to forget. Having your fist connect with something so solid, so powerful."

Oliver didn't like what Lena was doing one bit but as much as he wanted to jump him and save her, his instincts told him to wait.

"This is insane." Sam mumbled to herself.

"How did it feel to obliterate?" Lena asked once again. "You tore those men apart. You ripped the limbs from their bodies and you dragged them across the beach." Lean accused her voice getting more emotional.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam cried. "I just want to go home to my daughter."

"Like I'd let someone like you near Ruby!" Lena shot back.

"How dare you!" Sam whispered.

Lena didn't stop. "What did it feel like? Living in that house day in and day out, pretending to be her mother? Watching her sleep, so vulnerable. Knowing any minute you could rip her apart wit your bare hands. You're not a mother, you're a monster and I will make sure you never see Ruby again!"

"Enough!" Sam screamed pounding her fists onto the shield wall. When they couldn't break it, her eyes turned red and she started shooting heat vision from her eyes just like Kara. She screamed as she blasted across the entire room trying to break free.

Lena then touched something on her pad and Sam screamed in agony as she buckled over and passed out. Oliver decided that he was done waiting. He and Roy jumped down from the rafters and landed right next to Lena scaring the life out of her.

As she screamed in fear, Oliver rushed over to the cell while Roy stayed close to Lena, bow raised. As he saw Sam on the ground, he could see her veins will green much like how the evil Supergirl looked when his kryptonite arrow made contact with her.

"She's Kryptonian." Oliver said masking his voice with the emulator as he turned to Lena.

"You're the vigilante, the one who killed Morgan Edge." Lena gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for Sam. She had gone missing." Oliver answered. "Now why is she in a cell?"

Lena backed up holding her tablet tightly to her chest. "How do you know Sam? How did you know we were here?"

Oliver tried to placate her but the voice modulator wasn't exactly helping. "I'm not your enemy here. I just came here to find her."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lena asked as she continued to back away as Oliver neared her.

Oliver turned to Roy and the two gave each other a nod. Oliver knew there was only one way he could get Lena to trust him. She needed to see a familiar and trustworthy face. He turned off his voice modulator and removed his hood and mask. "Because I'm a friend."

Lena's eyes became wide. "Oliver? You're… you're the hood vigilante?"

"It's a long story, one I'll gladly tell you later but suffice to say I'm not here to hurt you or Sam." Oliver answered and his response seemed to calm Lena down. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to her friend.

"Ok." Lena nodded. "When Sam came to me recently about the blackouts, I put her here for testing. I discovered her body is undergoing some kind of metamorphosis. She's literally transforming into Reign."

"Reign?" Roy asked.

"Kryptonian Worldkiller." Oliver answered. " The same one who nearly killed Supergirl last Christmas. I'm guessing all of her blackouts correspond with Reign attacks."

"You're correct." Lena answered.

"Then why all the hostility? If Sam can't remember her blackouts then why grill her about them?" Oliver asked a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Sam's been in denial about who she is." Lena explained. "I hoped that forcing to her to revert to Reign would be enough evidence to convince her of who she's becoming."

"Bitter pill to swallow especially for Sam." Oliver answered.

Just then Lena and Oliver heard Sam stir as the kryptonite had run through her system and she regained consciousness. Oliver then watched as Lena reluctantly played the security footage for Sam and Sam's eyes were glued to the screen and Sam's reaction made Oliver's heart break inside.

"No… Oh my God! Stop! Stop! Make it stop!" Sam screamed as she tried frantically to turn the tape off.

Lena turned it off and Sam broke down crying. "I needed you to see it for yourself."

Sam turned to face Lena, her eyes filled with tears. "All those people…"

Lena turned off the cell's force field and walked inside. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control." She then moved to sit next to Sam. "When you transformed, I was finally able to get a sample of Reign's DNA. Now we have knowledge and knowledge is power. We're gonna get you through this." Lena said as she turned her glance towards Oliver and Roy.

Sam also turned to see Oliver. "Oliver?" She asked her eyes still filled with tears.

Oliver placed down his bow and walked inside the cell. "We're all here for you. We'll get you through this together."

Several minutes later, Sam made a call to Ruby telling her that she was staying at the hospital and that she was contagious. Oliver had promised to continue to look out for her but Sam made him promise not to tell her where Ruby was, for Ruby's safety.

Once Sam was back in the bed and asleep, Oliver and Lena prepped themselves for a conversation they both knew needed to happen. "So what happens now?"

"I think it might be a good idea to inform Supergirl. She's Kryptonian so she might be able to provide us knowledge and the resources of the DEO to aid us in curing her." Oliver recommended.

"I don't. Even if Supergirl is a member of the DEO, that organization doesn't officially exist and I'm worried about what they might do to Sam." Lena argued.

"You think they might forget about curing her and will just try and kill her?" Oliver guessed.

"Exactly." Lena said. "Sam is my friend and I don't want to lose her. I think I can cure her. Control or eliminate the Reign portion of her mind and body."

Lena noticed Oliver's hesitation. "I can see you're not fully on board."

"I've worked with Supergirl in the past. Don't ask me to explain it will take too long but suffice to say I don't exactly feel too good about lying to her about this." Oliver admitted. "How about a deal? I'll keep your secret for the time being. But if we don't make any progress in three weeks, we call Supergirl in. I trust her and I believe she'd be willing to help us cure Sam."

Lena took a moment to mull it over. "Alright I agree. My time in National City has taught me to trust Supergirl, and I trust you."

"Then let's get to work." Oliver said.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's a wrap! Another chapter completed and the Supergirl storyline building up for the next episode. This next chapter might take a bit longer to write since I've got plans for Oliver to be heavily involved in that episode's plot but I feel that you all will definitely like what's coming next.**

 **Once again any suggestions you have for this story or others, just write a review or PM me. I always love hearing from my readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the very long delay but with Master Program schoolwork already at a high amount, I just haven't had the time or the passion to write as much as I used to. That being said I am still committed to this story and while it will take time, I am very willing to get to the end of this story.**

 **So today we've finally gotten to the chapter that I wanted to write where the team takes on Pestilence. I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 12: Of Two Minds**

Oliver walked into the DEO having received a call to return by Kara. Apparently Pestilence, the last of the worldkillers might be closed to being identified and Oliver was eager to take them down once and for all. Lena meanwhile had still been working with Sam to try and find some cure for her affliction. However they were nearing Oliver's deadline and Lena hadn't yet made any major progress. Lena had tried to convince Oliver to extend the deadline but Oliver knew that wasn't a good idea. He didn't like lying to Kara. She had proven herself to him time and time again and Oliver knew that once the truth came out, she would be hurt. Oliver just hoped that if he was the one to reveal it, it might make her more understanding.

Oliver arrived in the lab and entered as they were in mid conversation.

"Remember the cure is written in our DNA." Mon-El reminded everyone.

Imra then spoke. "With Brainy's help we'll be able to extract it, weaponize it and use it to kill Pestilence before she ever becomes Blight." Oliver noticed the steel in her voice as she tried to walk out but Kara moved to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not killing anyone." Kara argued. "We got too aggressive with Purity and that's when things got worse. I'm not making the same mistake twice. There is a human side to Pestilence. We are going to find her and we are going to save her."

"We came here to end the threat to our time." Imra shot back. "And that means ending her life in this time."

Kara however didn't seem convinced. "That's just not how we operate."

"That's not how I usually operate. But these are extreme circumstances." Imra fired back seemingly getting angrier at the minute."

As Oliver looked past Imra, he say a young man who he didn't recognize enter the room. Instinct taking over, Oliver notched an arrow and aimed as Alex and J'onn aimed their pistol. "Hey! Stop right there!" Alex ordered.

"Whoa guys. It's Brainy." Mon-El said trying to calm everyone.

Brianiac then realized what happened. "Oh of course. I'm wearing a personal image inducer. I had to purchase some apple cider vinegar and I nearly caused a riot at the Piggly Wiggly." He said deactivating and then reactivating the device.

"Right…" Oliver said as he returned his arrow to the quiver. _"This world gets stranger by the minute."_ Oliver thought.

"I thought this would help me fit in better." Brianiac explained.

"Hey guys I just got world from city hall… Hey Briany." Winn said as he walked in.

"Wait, you recognize him?" Kara asked clearly surprised at this.

"Agent Schott, you were saying?" J'onn said.

"Oh yes! The major, the chief of police, like five city councilmen are all sick, high fevers bloody noses. So either was sushi day at the cafeteria…" Winn began.

"It her." Imra interrupted her focus returning back to her mission. "Let's go." She said nodding to Oliver and Mon-El.

Kara however wouldn't let her leave. "Hang on, hang on. Wait! We have sick people now. So, let's run some tests on them. Meanwhile you guys extract the cure so we can give it to the victims."

Imra was about to speak but Mon-El spoke faster. "It wont take long on our end. We'll meet up with you later."

Oliver interjected. "I'll stay and coordinate things here with Winn. The people there should see Supergirl there to give them hope."

"Don't worry. We'll get her." Kara said trying to calm down Imra who looked very annoyed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oliver had watched everything happen on the feeds including the argument between Imra and Kara. Since the little argument in the lab, Oliver had been watching Imra. She had made it clear that she wanted to kill Pestilence. That surprised Oliver. Imra didn't strike him as a killer or even the kind of person who believes in the needs of the man over the needs of the few. Oliver wondered if she had it in her to truly kill.

However Oliver knew that Kara was definitely not on Imra's side with this. Kara had made it clear that she had made a vow to never kill no matter what. Oliver did admire her for sticking with her values here. If what Imra had told them about the Blight was accurate and the Legion didn't stop Pestilence now, billions could die.

Oliver didn't even have to think about where he stood regarding the issue. Oliver respected Kara and admired her especially for how moral of a person she was. But if Pestilence couldn't be redeemed or contained, Oliver knew Kara wouldn't be able to kill her. As he contemplated what their next actions would be, he saw Winn rush off to Kara and Alex yelling something about having found her.

"Ok, so there was one person who came in contact with everyone who got sick at the mayor's office. Adelaide Swanson, an administrator known for her famous lemon poppy seed cookies." Winn explained.

"A Worldkiller that bakes cookies. That's unexpected." Alex remarked.

"Wait let me see." Kara said. "Yep I saw her at City Hall. She looked… terrified. Just like Julia. You have her address?"

Winn then pulled it up on his tablet. "Right here. 4651 Steel Street, Apartment 414"

"Winn, get a team ready to hit the site." Alex ordered.

"I'll reinforce the Legion if you need backup." Oliver said as Kara bolted off into the sky and Alex and Winn departed to Adelaide's place.

However once the room was clear of Alex and Winn, Oliver casually made his way over to one of the communicators that the DEO had to communicate with the Legion ship. "Imra, are you there?" Oliver asked softly.

"Oliver?" Imra asked. "What's going on?"

"The DEO found a possible location and name of the third Worldkiller. A woman who was at City Hall today." Oliver explained.

"Where is she?" Imra asked

"4651 Steel Street, Apartment 414." Oliver answered.

There was a pause. "Why are you telling me this? I doubt Supergirl will be thrilled that you did."

Oliver sighed. "I've been where you've been, having been forced to take a life to save millions more. I want to trust that Kara and get through to the human side. But if she can't she needs someone on her side who's willing to do what needs to be done."

Oliver could hear Imra's voice crack a bit. "Thank you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oliver, like the other DEO agents watched the operation from the feeds and watched as the two heroes collided once more when the supposed worldkiller turned out to be another victim.

However another emergency arose when Winn's nose began bleeding. "J'onn, Supergirl, you need to get back here. It's Winn." Alex said as worry rose in her voice.

Winn was infected.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oliver had wanted to be there with Winn. Despite the differences between the two men, Oliver had come to respect Winn for his commitment and bravery. However Evelyn had called having said that William was scared after having seen the news.

"Hey buddy you ok?" Oliver asked. "Evelyn said you seemed a little scared."

"I'm a little shaken dad. They cancelled school early because of this. Apparently some parents had gotten sick so the school decided to be proactive against this disease." William explained, not even bothering to hide the fear in his voice.

"Well at least they're being careful." Oliver said.

"Guess every city has scary stuff happen to it." William remarked.

"I hear you William but don't worry. Kara, Alex and all the others are working on healing everyone who got sick. Hopefully this will be over soon." Oliver explained.

William sighed in relief. "That's a relief. So I wont been seeing the Green Arrow on the news tonight?"

"You know they don't actually call me the Green Arrow here." Oliver joked. "But hopefully not. There really isn't much I can do here. Cant exactly stop a disease with an arrow now can I?"

William laughed. "Nor with super speed."

Oliver laughed. "Well I should probably get back to work. The Green Arrow might not be able to do anything but I can still help here where I can."

"Hey before you hang up, you might want to talk with Evelyn." William requested. "She won't say it but I get the feeling she's more worried about this than she'll admit."

"Yeah that sounds like Evelyn to me." Oliver admitted. "Put her on."

As Oliver waited for Evelyn to come on the phone, he looked up on the terrace and saw Kara and Imra arguing quite loudly about the same subject as before. Imra was still adamantly in favor of killing Pestilence but Kara wouldn't budge refusing to believe that the Worldkillers were beyond saving.

Finally Evelyn came back on. "Hey dad." She said trying to hide her fear.

"Hey Evelyn. You must be having a pretty rough day." Oliver began.

"Not more rough than trying to survive on the streets of Star City for months." Evelyn retorted.

"It's ok to be afraid Eve." Oliver said softly.

"I'm not afraid." Evelyn snapped back.

"I never said you were afraid. I'm only saying if you are, it's ok." Oliver said keeping his voice calm and even. "Something like this is scary I know. But you're not alone anymore. You've got me, Kara, Alex, J'onn, William."

"I know." She said her voice filling with emotion. "I'm just… worried."

"Worried about?" Oliver asked.

"You dad!" Evelyn exclaimed. "This isn't like Prometheus or some other bad guy that you can just shoot full of arrows…"

"But I'm not alone here." Oliver retorted. "I've got tons of supporters here working hard to solve this crisis. I know the city is close to panic but I need you to be calm. Kara's allies are working on a cure right now and hopefully in a few hours this will be over."

Evelyn took a deep breath. "Just be careful out there."

"I will sweety." Oliver remarked. "Now you and William get to bed. It's late and you two need sleep."

"I will dad. I love you." Evelyn cried.

"I love you too." Oliver said as Evelyn hung up.

As he looked up, he could see Kara coming at him with a look of anger in her eyes. She was pissed. "You told Imra where to find the apartment." Kara said in a tone that made it clear that this was a fact, not a question.

"I did." Oliver answered.

Kara looked exasperated. "I thought you trusted me. Instead you go behind my back and sent Imra because you didn't trust me!"

Oliver shot back. "I do trust you Kara. But I also know how dangerous these Worldkillers are. Even if there is a human side to them, There's no way to be certain you can get through to them. I told Imra as a precaution in case you couldn't."

"That's the same thing Oliver!" Kara screamed.

"No it's not!" Oliver yelled back. "Kara you are an amazing woman and a better hero than I ever was. But there are times where hard choices have to be made to protect people."

"That doesn't mean killing is the answer. It should never be the answer!" Kara argued as an audience began to gather.

"It's the only way to be certain that we can stop the WorldKillers." Oliver shot back.

"I got through to Julia. I can do it with Pestilence's human side too." Kara fought back feeling very sure of herself.

Oliver was getting annoyed by now and it showed in his tone. "Oh really? And how do we contain them once they stand down. What's to stop the Worldkiller personalities from taking over in a moment of weakness?"

"I will stop them." Kara said. "Without killing them."

Oliver closed the distance between the two of them. "That's why I sent Imra. Because when push comes to shove, your refusal to kill them puts you and everyone else at risk."

Kara scoffed. "You don't trust anyone do you?" Kara then walked away. "No wonder your old team left you."

Oliver turned to watch her go taking several deep breaths to calm down his anger. As the crowd that had been watching dissipated, Oliver moved to the practice room, eager to blow off some steam.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Less than 10 minutes at the gym Oliver was called into the med bay by James. Winn's condition hadn't improved.

"I… I don't think the cure is working." Winn choked out.

Alex moved to his side and administered a painkiller. "This should keep him stable for now."

"Come on Winn." J'onn whispered, worry evident in his voice as Winn's heart rate slowed and his breathing returned to normal. "What happened?"

Brainiac began making mental calculations. "Oh yes there it is. I see now. The cure is designed to cure victims of the Blight. But because Pestilance is not technically Blight but the forbearer of it, the cure we have will have to be modified to fight her particular strand of the virus."

"So how do we do that?" Oliver asked.

"We need a piece of Pestilence's DNA." Mon-El answered.

"So if we can't find her, more people could get infected and the people who are already affected…" Kara began.

"Yes." Brainiac answered. "Finding her as soon as humanly or as non-humanly possible would be…"

Alex then collapsed onto the group, having fainted. Everyone rushed to her side to see blood dripping out of her nose, indicating her infection.

"Imperative…" Brainiac finished.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oliver watched from behind the screen as J'onn and Kara comforted the recently infected Alex. Oliver saw Imra walk up to the glass and observe the scene as well. He was surprised when he saw a tear slip down her face.

Oliver followed her as she turned away. "Imra."

Imra quickly ran her hand across her face trying to cover up the tears. "Oliver. Now isn't exactly the best time."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Oliver admitted. "Back there, you looked pretty distraught."

"I've seen this happen before, in the future. So many people lose their entire family to this curse." Imra explained trying to keep her composure.

"Forgive me." Oliver said. "But this seems a bit more personal."

Imra gave Oliver a hard look before more tears came out. "It is. My sister… Preya, was killed by the Blight. If I stop Pestilence here, I might be able to save my sister."

Oliver sighed. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I almost lost my own sister a few years ago. I almost gave up everything to ensure her safety."

Imra took a deep breath. "If we find Pestilence, are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop her?"

Oliver just gave her a nod.

"Then come with me." Imra said as she grabbed Oliver and flew him up to their ship.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Oliver and Imra got armed with every kind of anti Kryptonian/Worldkiller weapon they had, Brainiac's voice came over the comms. "Imra, they found her."

Oliver and Imra nodded to each other as they mentally prepared themselves for battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Oliver and Imra stormed the building, Kara and Mon-El arrived before them. Oliver could see their target, Pestilence squared off with the Girl of Steel.

"Don't take another step Grace." Kara ordered firing her heat vision.

It's not Grace anymore." Pestilence said as the employees in the conference room ran out. "You would save even these scabs? They, who profit on the suffering of others?"

"Everyone deserves saving." Kara said, her voice filled with conviction as she approached the Worldkiller.

"Not them." Pestilence countered. "They're not good."

"But you are." Kara countered back causing Pestilence to scoff.

"Imra wait." Mon-El requested. "Give her a chance." Imra and Oliver both held their fire.

"Think of the all the lives you've saved. You're a doctor Grace. The day you took an oath, you swore you would do no harm." Kara argued.

Oliver and Imra were bother surprised to see the Worldkiller shake. "Do no harm." She repeated, her voice uneven. Eventually, the human side, Grace gained control.

"Grace, it's gonna be ok." Kara offered.

"My mother used to always say that good would be rewarded with grace." The woman said chuckling. "But when I became a surgeon, I finally saw the truth. There's no reward for being good."

Kara continued. "Whatever's happening to you power over who lives. Only who dies. You don't want that. We can stop it."

Kara offered her hand and Grace took it. "Stop it? Why would I ever want to stop it? This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't have to worry about saving anyone anymore because I don't want to."

Kara tried to salvage it. "No…"

"I get to choose who dies." Grace announced.

"Grace…" Kara whispered.

"They say that surgeons have a God complex but it's simple." Pestilence spoke. "I am a god."

Pestilence tried to stab Kara but Mon-El wrapped his cape around her hand and stopped her. But she yanked him off the ground and threw him over the table. Oliver notched a Kryptonite arrow and fired as Imra used her powers to send a chair flying towards her.

Pestilence dodged both of them and landed on the table. Trying to charge Kara, Kara threw her through the nearby window. Pestilence quickly dove off the terrace and onto the ground floor with Kara hot on her tail.

"You honestly though you could talk me into being redeemed?" Pestilence mocked her. "Words will never hurt me."

"What about sticks and stones?" Kara shot back just as several objects fell from the upper floor due to Imra throwing them. Oliver took the chance to fire off several kryptonite arrows but Pestilence dodged them all. Pestilence then grabbed a pole and tried to throw it at Imra but Mon-El managed to grab it mid-air. He then smashed the pole into Pestilence, sending her into the air.

Kara took advantage of this to charge Pestilence and engage her in high-speed aerial combat. They were both moving so fast Oliver couldn't land a shot let alone predict their movements. Kara then managed to slam the Worldkiller into the wall and send her plummeting to earth.

As pestilence rose, she smiled. "Oh Supergirl, you got a little something…"

Kara then checked her face to see blood before she fell down to earth as well. Oliver managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Meanwhile, Imra secured Pestilence in a shield before sending some kind of dart into Pestilence's body, effectively taking her down. Her veins turned a yellow color as she tried to breath.

"She's here." Pestilence spilled as thunder struck and Purity came crashing down to rescue her sister. Before anyone could react, she sent a sonic scream that sent all four heroes flying. The two Worldkillers joined hands and went flying off into the distance.

"She was dying." Imra yelled.

"Purity made her stronger." Mon-El said as Oliver helped Kara to her feet.

"Wait!" Imra yelled as she grabbed the discarded dark. "It's her. Her DNA."

"Is it enough for Brainy to alter the cure?" Kara asked, barely keeping conscious.

"More than enough." Imra answered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the team returned to the DEO, Brainiac managed to administer the cure and both Winn, Kara Alex were on the mend. Oliver however didn't feel too much like celebrating. He instead waited by the balcony as Kara came over. "Kara."

"Oliver." Kara said. "I have a few things I feel I should say."

"And so do I." Oliver admitted as well. "But I'll let you go first."

"I'm sorry for going at you so hard today." Kara said. "I truly felt that Pestilence could be saved but I was so wrong and I nearly got people killed because of it. But even with all that, I never should have accused you of not trusting me. Barry told me about what happened with your team. Bringing that up was wrong and I'm sorry."

Oliver smiled. "And so am I. Kara, I don't want you to doubt who you are or even change. This life I lived required a lot of sacrifice. But part of what makes you a hero is you unyielding hope in others. You should never doubt that."

"But you were 100% right about Pestilence." Kara questioned.

"And I wish I wasn't." Oliver admitted. "I wish you had saved her. Killing someone, no matter who does cost something and I shouldn't have been too quick to see it as a valid reason."

Kara nodded. "I know you've killed people in the past. I can't imagine what it's cost you."

Oliver nodded silently as Kara continued. "I will never kill and I hope you'll respect that. But I will try and be more open to your methods. We may have different methods. But at the end of the day, we both are in this to protect people."

Oliver smiled. "Kara, you are without a doubt the most amazing person I have ever met."

This caused Kara to noticeably blush. Since Oliver had been around more, Kara had found herself increasing intrigued with Oliver. Despite everything that happened, he was still heavily committed to being a hero to both his children and to this city. Kara had seen men crumble under ever less stress. And yet in her mind, Oliver still retained a spark of goodness and hope, even if it was covered under layers of cynicism and ruthlessness.

"Thank you Oliver." Kara smiled as she gave him a small kiss on the check. As Kara and Oliver walked into the command center, she smirked as she heard Oliver's heartbeat speed up a bit from the kiss.

"Winn, welcome back." Kara said patting her friend on the shoulder. "Where are we with the Worldkillers?"

"So, last time you fought Purity, we managed to identify the frequency of the sound waves she emits." Winn explained.

"We put a tracker on the frequency which should alert us when it's present in…" Brainiac began as the computer began to beep. "… the city."

"Already?" J'onn asked.

"She's on the move." Winn announced.

"Hopefully with Pestilence." Oliver commented.

"Where's she headed?" J'onn asked.

"Towards L-Corp." Winn answered.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team quickly made their way to L-Corp and with J'onn's help slipped into the building.

"Lena, the Worldkillers are coming." Kara said to her friend. "We have to get you somewhere… safe." Kara finally took note of the surroundings and that that Sam was on a medical bed in the center of what looked like a bunker.

"What is this?" Kara asked.

"I was gonna tell you." Lena said.

"We were." Oliver said.

"Tell me what?" Kara asked, concern clear in her eyes.

"About me." Sam said, her voice filled with contempt. She sat up but Lena touched something on her pad and Sam started to convulse and collapse. Just then the walls of the bunker burst open and Purity and Pestilence burst in. They freed Sam from her bindings while Purity kept Kara and J'onn at bay.

After freeing Sam, Reign took over and transformed into her dark combat attire. All three Worldkillers rose from the ground and took off leaving behind the wounded heroes in Lena's destroyed lab.

 **SUPERGIRL/ARROW**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And so after two months of waiting, this chapter is finally out. I'm so sorry for the delay and I will try and avoid this in the future but I do have a life and I'm not writing 24/7. All the same I appreciate those of you who have read the story and have waited patiently for an update. I hope this was worth the wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Back! I know its been forever but I hope this wait was worth it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13: Trinity**

 **DEO HQ**

After the escape of the Worldkillers, the DEO had taken Lena back to their headquarters for an explanation.

"How long has this been going on?" Kara asked, her tone cautious as if waiting for something to strike.

"Three weeks." Lena answered.

"And what have you been doing with Sam in those three weeks?" Kara asked.

"When I first suspected that Sam was more than she knew, I took her to a secret lab at L-Corp where I ran several tests."

"When I examined her I found nothing out of the ordinary." Alex added. "What did you find?"

"After sequencing her DNA and comparing her blackouts with Reign's attacks, I came to the conclusion Sam and Reign were one in the same." Lena explained.

"So for three weeks you've been harboring and abetting a mass murderer." J'onn accused. "Why didn't you bring this to our attention?

"The attention of a clandestine organization that's never formally acknowledged it's existence to me?" Lena shot back. "I'm not your employee. I've not signed a contract nor sworn an oath. I conducted an L-Corp experiment using my technology and my property."

"I wanted to isolate the spark that turned Sam into Reign but I didn't have enough time." Lena answered.

Kara meanwhile was staring Lena down barely suppressing her anger. "Weeks with Reign." Kara repeated causing Oliver to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Do you have any way of tracking the Worldkillers?"

"No." Lena said, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Anyone else?" Kara turned to the other heroes in the room.

"They've gone to ground and they wont come back till they have something big to do." Mon-El replied.

"The future's fate is more precarious than ever." Imra added, fear evident in her voice.

"How did you keep her contained?" Kara asked though she feared the answer.

Lena paused before answering "Lex kept a vault in the lab. When I got L-Corp I inherited all of its assets for good or for ill. I used kryptonite."

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the meeting Lena went onto the balcony to make a call while Oliver held back with Kara.

"You knew didn't you?" Kara accused. "You've always been good at masking emotion but when Lena explained everything about Sam and Reign you didn't even look surprised."

Oliver sighed. "I knew. When Sam started disappearing I observed Lena and discovered that she had taken Sam to the underground lab. I learned the truth only a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kara said her voice rose in anger.

"Because I believed Lena could help. She was already making progress in determining how to separate Reign from Sam. But I know Lena isn't infallible. I made her agree that if she couldn't find the answer within a set time period, I would bring you in."

Kara paced a bit, her anger still present but somewhat subdued. "Kara I never meant to."

"Oliver just… Just give me some space." Kara asked as she left to speak with Lena.

As Kara left, Roy walked up to Oliver. "How'd it go?"

"About as well as can be expected." Oliver replied.

"Thea told me a lot about Kara after we reconnected." Roy said. "She is something else."

Oliver smiled. "She sure is. I'm just upset I had to lie to her about Sam."

Roy countered. "You hid the truth to protect a friend. She might be angry now but she'll understand eventually."

"Speaking from experience?" Oliver smiled.

Roy let out a small laugh. "I screwed things up with Thea so many times but she always came back around. Trust me I think you're…"

Roy's words were interrupted by the sight of the moon eclipsing the sun as darkness fell upon the world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the eclipse began to reach totality, the DEO was at full alert status. "How long have we got?" J'onn asked.

"Two hours till totality." Winn replied.

"Temperature drops 50 degrees or more." Lena explained.

"You said you dreamed of Sam?" Oliver asked.

"People don't dream during a seizure." J'onn countered.

It's the same dream I've been having for the past year. I'm in the kryptonian valley Juru. Normally I see the Worldkillers but today I saw Sam. And Julia days before."

"Well then it's not a dream. The valley's real." Lena exclaimed. "Sam told me of this same place. Somewhere she would go when Reign took over."

"Then how is Supergirl seeing it?" Alex asked.

"Telepaths on Mars could experience a particularly strong mind by accident." J'onn explained.

"Like picking up a radio broadcast." Oliver simplified. "Can we pick this dream world/alternate dimension again?"

"It's possible." Lena answered. "If we went in there, we could wake Sam up and she can tell up where they are."

"But how do we sent Supergirl back to the valley?" J'onn asked.

Kara then got an idea. "We might fantasy with sci-fi."

Brainy began. "Let me get this straight. You want me to broadcast your consciousnss into a magically dark valley using 31st century technology, the same technology I used to wake you up from the coma Reign put you in, technology not designed to enter alternate realms all before the eclipse achieves totality in less than two hours."

"Yes." Kara answered.

"Ok, no problem, sounds fun. To the Legion Cruiser." Brainy announced as he led the group out.

"Let's do this." Kara replied.

"I'm coming with you." Lena said in a tone that didn't invite an argument.

"Not a chance." Kara shot back. "Besides if anyone else is coming with me, it's Oliver."

"I didn't exactly volunteer for this mission." Oliver retorted.

"I spent the last month working with Sam and Reign. I know their DNA sequences better than my own phone number. What's more I know Sam, you don't. If anyone can get through to her it's me."

"She has a good point." Oliver replied. "She'd be more useful on this mission than I would."

"I know you probably don't trust me right now but trust that I want to get Sam back." Lena finished at the verge of tears.

"I guess we're all in this together." Kara said forcing a smile.

"You sure about this?" Oliver asked.

"Lena's right about Sam, she's been working with her for weeks and this gives us the chance to check up on her story." Kara explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Legion Cruiser**

After preparations were made, Kara, Lena and Alex were all sent into Juru using Kara's subconscious as a portal. Oliver remained on watch briefly around the girls before Mon-El broke off from the group.

Oliver went to follow him. "Mon-El."

"She just looks so breakable in there." Mon-El admitted.

"She's strong. They all are." Oliver replied.

"I just want to pull her out of there." Mon-El continued.

"I know and so do I. I wish I was the one who was doing this mission instead of her. But you know we can't." Oliver replied.

"I know I can't. I can't do that, I can't help her, I can't hold her." Mon-El said as he began to spiral down. "But I can't hurt my wife. What can I do?"

Oliver smiled. "I'm hardly the poster child for relationship advice. But let me ask you something. Do you love Imra or do you love Kara?"

Mon-El was about to answer when he went silent. "I don't know."

Oliver nodded. "Then I think you need to find out which one of them you do love. Then tell her that. But only say the words when you're certain. For now they're nothing you can do."

Oliver's cell went off. "Yeah James? I'll be over there as soon as I can."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CatCo Worldwide Media**

Upon arriving outside CatCo, Oliver met with James in the office. "What did you find James?"

Before Kara went under, she'd asked both James and Oliver to check and see if Lena was lying about having any more Kryptonite. James had been the one to break in.

"I found nothing." James said though Oliver doubted him. 

"Nothing?" Oliver replied skeptically.

"You sound surprised." James said.

"I've had more than a few friends betray and try and kill me. It's just kind of surprising when one is actually telling the truth." Oliver admitted. "You know I've got the return to the Legion ship. Let me take the pulse bomb back to Winn."

James nodded and handed off the mini pulse device back to Oliver.

Oliver left CatCo but instead of heading back to the DEO, he took a detour to L-Corp.

Clad in hid Green Arrow gear, Oliver jumped back into Lena's hidden lab. Oliver had wanted to trust both James and Lena. But the two were dating and as Oliver knew, love blinded people.

Upon reaching the vault, he tapped his comms. "Thea, Roy, you there?"

"Hearing you loud and clear Ollie. What are we looking at?" Thea asked.

"Looks like James didn't even open the vault." Oliver informed Thea and Roy.

"Looks like your hunch was right. James was holding something back." Roy sighed.

"I'm gonna apply the pulse device and take a look." Oliver replied. As Oliver placed the device, it activated and the vault doors began to slowly open.

"So why are you so dead set on trying to find out if Lena has Kryptonite? You have Kryptonite." Roy asked.

"That's different." Oliver retorted. "I've got no intentions of using it against her. But anyone else on this planet who owns Kryptonite will only use it for one purpose. Killing Kryptonians."

"You know it is kinda sweet. You being Kara's knight in green leather, protecting her from all the evil Kryptonite keepers of this earth." Thea said though Oliver could tell she was smirking behind the comms.

"I just want to keep her safe." Oliver retorted though it wasn't as convincing as he'd wanted it to be.

"Keep telling yourself that." Thea laughed.

Oliver's tone went back to business. "The door's open."

"What do you see?" Roy asked.

"The room is definitely not empty. No kryptonite in sight but there is a lot of lab equipment here. Can't tell what half of it's for." Oliver explained as he surveyed the room taking pictures.

"Any guesses?" Thea asked her tone serious again.

"I'm no scientist." Oliver sighed. "Where's Team Flash when I need them?"

"Send me the pictures." Roy requested. "I can bring them back to Earth 1 and have Barry, Cisco and Caitlin tell us what they're for.

"But there's no Kryptonite?" Thea asked.

"Only a small amount of green dust. My best guess says it's just dropping from when the Kryptonite was cut and divided. This amount is barely enough to give Kara vertigo let alone any serious harm."

"Alright come back when you're ready." Roy said. "You just got a message from the DEO. They found them."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fortress of Sanctuary**

Oliver joined with the Legion ship as it went into the desert to hunt down the Worldkillers just as Kara woke up. "Did it work?" She asked.

"We got a location. We're here now." Oliver said.

"Let's go." Kara said trying to stand up.

"You should rest." J'onn warned her.

"Since when has that stopped me?" Kara asked.

"What about me?" Lena asked.

"Help Brainy." Kara requested as the heroes all departed for the Worldkiller Fortress.

As the team rallied, Imra held onto Oliver as they descended into the Fortress. In front of them stood the three Worldkillers, pissed and ready for battle.

The powered heroes closed the distance while Oliver and Alex stayed back and fired when they had clean shots.

"You are weak." Reign gloated as she faced Kara. However she was unprepared for a Kryptonite arrow to skim past her and slice her clavicle. This gave Kara the opening to slam her into the rock wall and separate themselves from the main battle.

"Go! I've got this!" Oliver ordered Alex. Alex broke off to help her sister while Oliver turned his attention to Pestilence.

Pestilence knocked both Imra and Mon-El to the ground but as she tried to strike again, a Kryptonite arrow embedded in her chest. She screamed in pain but quickly removed the arrow and threw it aside.

"You don't know what you're becoming." Mon-El warned Pestilence.

"I've already become death. And I choose you first!" She yelled trying to strike Mon-El but he punched her into the sky following her with Imra hot on his tail.

Meanwhile J'onn was having problems with his Worldkiller. She had him pinned on the gorund.

Alex then reemerged. "Julia! I know you're in there. You gotta rise up and fight it." However Purity fired off a sonic scream as Alex fight a shot. The blast sent both of them to the ground.

Just them Kara came flying through the rock and smashed into Oliver hard, sending both of them to the ground.

Reign kicked Kara hard. Oliver tired to reach for one of his last Kryptonite arrows before Reign grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Oliver no!" Kara cried trying to stand but too weak.

Reign then threw Oliver over to where Kara was just as Pestilence threw Imra and Mon-El down hard as well.

"Julia. Julia Please." Kara pleaded with the downed Purity.

As Purity stood up, her eyes turned back to normal and Julia took control. "Come at me witch!" Julia said to the other two Worldkillers before unleashing a powerful sonic scream.

Reign went down but Pestilence dodged the attack and stabbed Julia from behind.

"I always knew you were weak." Pestilence gloated.

Julia, in her final breath unleashed one more powerful sonic scream right in Pestilence's face. The shock of the blast was so strong that Pestilence suddenly collapsed along with Julia.

As Kara and Alex came to Julia as she died, a glow emerged from her body and Pestilence's. It flowed over to Reign and merged with her as she fled. However at the same time, the fortress began to collapse.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Oliver requested as the team rallied and retreated to the Legion ship just as the totality disappeared and sunlight returned to Earth.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Queen Residence**

Returning home, Oliver was greeted by an ecstatic Evelyn and William. After regaling them with the tale of how the world had been saved once again, Oliver put William to sleep.

"You know next time you go out there again, you're taking me with you." Evelyn stated.

"Is that a fact?" Oliver said amusingly.

"Hey I helped you fight those Nazi bastards a while back." Evelyn countered. 

Oliver took a moment to think. "I might be amenable to you joining. But there are a few conditions. One, you will train with me every day before I take you out again. Two, when we're in the field you do exactly what I say. Three, you make sure this vigilante work doesn't negatively impact your grades.

"I can live with that." Evelyn replied as she tucked herself into bed. "Goodnight dad."

Oliver gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

As Oliver left Evelyn's room and went onto the balcony, he heard the distinct sound whoosh of Kara landing beside him. Without even turning he said. "Evening Kara."

Kara chuckled at Oliver's keen senses. "I'll never be able to sneak up on you will I?"

"Not with that cape. It makes way to much noise." Oliver joked. "How are things with you and Lena?"

"Better. It's good to know Lena doesn't have any more Kryptonite. Thank you by the way for finding that out for me." Kara admitted.

"You're a friend Kara. You can always rely on friends when you need help." Oliver said.

"Lena knows you're the Green Arrow?" Kara asked though she knew the truth.

"She does. I revealed myself so she would trust me when I broke into her lab. Sam also knows." Oliver explained. "But you still haven't told her?"

Kara sighed. "I've wanted to tell her. At first it was because I barely knew her, then I wasn't sure if I could trust her. Then suddenly it's been over a year and I still haven't found the time to tell her."

"Do you trust her?" Oliver asked.

"I've always been the first to tell people to trust Lena even when the world was against her. But for a while today I couldn't. Then you and James tell me that Lena wasn't lying."

"And you feel bad for assuming the worst?" Oliver guessed.

Kara nodded silently. Oliver continued. "Kara, I've had enough friends betray me to know that trust is difficult. No one can fault you for asking the hard question."

"But how do I move forward?" Kara asked

"Let me ask you again. Yes or no, do you trust Lena?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Kara said, her voice filled with conviction.

"Then next time you see her, tell her the truth. Tell her Kara Danvers is Supergirl" Oliver said.

Kara shook her head. "I've lied to her for so long. I tell her now, she's going to lump me in with all the people in the world that she can't trust."

"You're right." Oliver replied. "She might do that at first. But I'm certain she'll come around. Especially if you're the one to tell her. If she figures it out from someone else, then you'll lose her forever."

Kara sighed and took a moment to think. "You're right. I'll tell her. You know, I can see now why Barry calls you the all knowing mentor."

Oliver smiled. "Well you learn faster than he does. Plus you're more fun to teach."

Kara pulled Oliver in for a hug, one that he returned. As they started to break apart, Kara and Oliver both still had their arms wrap around each other. In that moment, Kara's instincts took over and she planted her lips right on Oliver's. The kiss only lasted a very short moment but to her it lasted an eternity.

As she kissed him, she quickly realized that he hadn't moved. Feeling embarrassed, Kara broke the kiss and pushed back to see a very stunned Oliver in front of her. Feeling the heat rush to her face, Kara pushed herself away and bolted into the sky.

It took Oliver a full minute before the shook wore off and he realized that Kara had just kissed him and that she was gone. As he walked inside, he tried to sleep but his mind was running a million miles a minute with every single thought about Kara and that kiss.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Once again I apologize for the delay in updating. I've had zero inspiration for a while but I think I've gotten it back. I've got hundreds of story ideas swimming in my head for both the Arrowverse and other shows as well. Hopefully those will be up soon as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Here's another chapter for those who've been patiently waiting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 14: Shelter from the Storm**

 **Lena's Penthouse**

Oliver had joined up with Kara and the rest of her team excluding Mon-El, Imra and Brainiac at Lena's penthouse after she reported that Reign had come after her.

As the group explored their surroundings, Kara began asking questions. "Why would Reign come after Lena?"

"Well Lena did hold Reign and you know, experiment on her a bit." Winn offered.

"Revenge isn't Reign's MO. Like the other Worldkillers, she has a missile and she is laser focused on it." Oliver replied. "The only reason she'd come here is because Lena has something Reign wants.

"He's right." Lena replied as she and James entered the room. "Reign wasn't after me. She was looking for Ruby."

"Is she…" Kara began.

"She's safe. Reign won't find her." Lena replied.

"And are you ok?" Kara asked Lena with some trepidation in her voice.

Lena gave a curt. "Fine."

Oliver meanwhile had been observing the body language both of them had been exuding. Kara basically telegraph her discomfort while Lena was clearly trying to hide behind the façade of indifference. Oliver knew that the tension between the two of them was strong and that it needed to be resolved before one of them did or said something that they might regret.

"So Reign is after Ruby and she started with Lena." J'onn remarked. "Where else would she look?"

"Sam's adoptive mother Patricia has a farm outside the city." Lena replied.

"Supergirl and I will extract Patricia and wait for Reign's arrival." J'onn decided.

"I'll return to the DEO and coordinate efforts there." Oliver replied. "See if we can't find Reign now that she's returned."

"Is there anything you've discovered while studying Reign that you think we should add to out arsenal." J'onn asked hoping for some added advantage to use.

"Electricity." Lena replied. "It was how I was able to wake Reign up and force her back down."

"Ohhh. I think I can retrofit something." Winn replied as his mind went forward considering designs for this new weapon.

"And I need to get to Ruby." Alex said approaching Lena.

"I told you Ruby is in a safe place." Lena fought back against Alex. "And the less people that know about it the safer it will be."

"I understand that." Alex said. "But she'd probably afraid. Please let me just go to her."

Oliver then spoke. "Alex is right. Ruby will need someone to be there for her just to keep her in good spirits. Besides if the site does get compromised, at least someone can be there to defend her."

Lena sighed. "Alright."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Davis High School**

Oliver had planned to head to the DEO but on his way back he'd gotten a disturbing call from Evelyn and William's school. Both of them had gotten into a fight and had been called into Principal Coburn's office.

After arriving at the school, Oliver had joined the principal in her office where she told the story of what had happened.

"It happened shortly before fourth period." She began.

 _Evelyn had been enjoying her lunch with some new friends since Ruby had been out. However her peaceful atmosphere had been disrupted when Stephanie and Carter had marched into the cafeteria arm in arm._

 _Since the dance, the two had been rubbing their closeness in Evelyn's face ever since, determined to get a rise out of her. And today they'd brought they'd brought their A-game._

" _Wow, today I'm impressed." Stephanie began. "Are you always dressed this hideous or do you have to work at it?"_

 _Evelyn sighed, trying to ignore Stephanie's bitchiness despite how much it hurt inside. Thankfully her friends came to her defense._

" _Please, that's the best you can come up with?" Hope chuckled at Stephanie sarcastically. "You know if you actually utilized your tiny brain once in a while, you'd at least have some decent material."_

" _Says the crazy loner chick who probably spent all day thinking up zingers since she has no friends." Stephanie retorted._

" _You must have something better to." Josie, another of Evelyn's friends said._

" _You know I might. But since SuperRuby isn't here today, I get to spend my entire day making yours miserable." Stephanie gloated leaning down by Evelyn's head._

 _Josie made a face and the group silently decided to pick up their food and go to another spot. However Carter had gotten behind Evelyn and put his arm on her shoulder forcing her to stay seated. Evelyn meanwhile had to resist every impulse in her body that was telling her fight._

" _Hey!" Hope yelled. "Let her go!"_

" _Aww…" Carter purred. "Why would she want me to do that? Especially after the dance where she was so slutty that she tried to do me right there on the dance floor…"_

 _Carter's sickening speech was interrupted when Evelyn grabbed her food tray and swung it at him, hitting him square on his face. Carter backed up in shock, holding his broken nose that was now clearly bleed. "You little bitch!" Carter wailed._

 _Carter grabbed some poor kid's lunch tray and menacing began to march over to Evelyn. However he stopped when a boy's voice called out his name. Turning around, Carter was barely able to register the fact that it was William standing behind him before he felt William's fist connect with his face._

 _Stephanie was furious now. She marched over to William intent on attacking him when Evelyn blocked her way and slugged her in the face, sending her to the ground._

 _However before anyone else could throw another punch, several teachers had arrived on scene and pulled the students apart and directed them to the office. Before they left, Evelyn and William both saw the faces of everyone in the cafeteria. They were all smiling at them. Some of them even mouthed 'thank you.' Evelyn and William both knew Oliver was not going to be happy with them, but the fact that they'd finally stood up to their bullies made it all worth it._

"Oh dear God." Oliver sighed. He'd remembered Evelyn continually saying how much trouble she was having with Stephanie and Carter since the two had spread those malicious rumors about her. He just wished it hadn't escalated to this extent. "What's going to happen to them?"

"They will both have to be punished for fighting but there is some good news. Since the fight, other students have come forward telling us that Stephanie and Carter were verbally abusing Evelyn, William and several other students. Your children's actions inspired others to come forward." The Principal explained. "While both of your children will be suspended for a week, both Stephanie and Carter will be suspended as well with the board considering expulsion."

Olive sighed in relief. "Thank you Principal Coburn."

"Your children are smart and well liked by both students and staff." The Principal smiled. "I just hope this is the last violent incident we have with the both of them.

"As do I." Oliver replied as the two of them exited the office. Oliver then silently check both of his children out and took them to the car.

The drive back was silent. Both Evelyn and William were seated in the back seat and didn't dare make a sound. Oliver meanwhile was driving the car and on his way home. He hadn't spoken either. His mind was all over the place. A part of him was furious at the kids for getting into a fight. The other part however was proud of how they stood up for each other.

As he drove back, Oliver debated which version to speak with his kids about. However he couldn't find any middle ground so the entire drive back home was done in silence.

When they got back home, William quietly went to his room to begin working on homework and Evelyn had left with Thea to head into town. Oliver meanwhile took a seat on the couch and sighed.

After a few hours, the silence of the Queen household was broken by a knock on the door. Oliver broke from the couch and opened the door. To his surprise, before him was Kara, dressed in civilian clothing and clearly upset.

"Hey Oliver, can I come in?" She asked with a nervous tone.

"Sure." He said as he moved to allow her entrance.

Kara fidgeted as she slowly walked herself into the living room. It was obvious to Oliver she wanted to talk about something. He just hoped it wasn't about their kiss. Kara had been walking on eggshells around him since it had happened. Plus, given what had happened with his kids, the last thing he wanted to deal with was Kara coming here to talk about any feelings she may or may not have for him.

"So…" Oliver began. "How's the Reign hunt coming along?"

"Reign killed Sam's mom." Kara spoke. "Plus now she's still hunting for Ruby."

Oliver sighed. Sam had mentioned her adoptive mother in passing. Oliver had guessed that there were some unresolved issues Sam had with her. If they did manage to free Sam from Reign, Olive knew Sam would be dealing with her guilt over her mother's death more than anyone else's. "I'm sorry. What about Reign?" 

"We lost her. We just have to wait till she shows her face again." Kara replied, still fidgeting.

"But that's not why you're here is it?" Oliver guessed correctly.

Kara took a deep breath. "No… Oliver… Barry told me that you don't trust easily. You're always suspicious of people and you don't always look to see the best in others."

"I'm not perfect Kara. I've blinded myself at times as well. I've let family and friends hurt me because I couldn't see the truth sometimes." Oliver replied trying to figure out where Kara was going.

"I guess I'm just wondering… When were you sure that you could trust someone?" Kara asked.

"What's this about?" Oliver asked.

"It's about Lena." Kara admitted. "She came to the DEO with a crate filled with Kryptonite."

Oliver refrained from looking shocked. "I thought Lena said that she used up her whole stockpile."

"Lena didn't hold Kryptonite, she learned how to make it." Kara answered with a tone of hurt in her voice. "I just can't believe she would betray me like that. I mean I get using some she already had to keep Reign contained but hiding that she could make it? I just can't believe she would do that…"

"Take a breath Kara." Oliver interrupted. "This is actually good news. We can use it to contain Reign and hopefully stop her for good."

Kara looked at Oliver as if he'd just shot her dog. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Oliver you can't even comprehend how dangerous Kryptonite is to me. If I encounter it by accident, it could kill me."

"So could a hundred things on this planet daily." Oliver argued and he could see Kara start to deflate. "Kara, there are so many things that can kill me daily. You grew up knowing that there were very few things that could kill you but knowing that there's something that could kill you easily has got to be terrifying."

"Oliver you don't know how bad Kryptonite is. It's like feeling my skin get peeled off or like feeling like I'd caught on fire." Kara argued back. "You don't know how bad that feels."

"Yes I do Kara." Oliver shot back, his tone dangerously low. "Kara, on Lian Yu, I was relentlessly tortured. That pain you feel, I've felt it to but I still keep going even though I know they're always a chance that it happens again."

Kara's face had gone pale at the thought of Oliver being tortured. She tried to speak but found her tongue caught in her throat.

"Kara, I can't even image how scary this substance is to you. For you this substance is pure evil and those who use it are too. But you can't let that bias you. From everything you've told me, Lena is a dear friend and she'd never betray you. She only wanted to help you friend. Besides, when I used Kryptonite against Overgirl, you didn't seem that bothered." Oliver replied.

"That was different." Kara said softly. "You had a good reason for having it. Plus, you already knew my identity and you lived on a different earth so it wasn't a bad of an issue."

"So why is it so hard for you to trust Lena for doing the exact same thing?" Oliver asked.

As Kara silently took a minute to think, she finally sighed and replied. "Because she doesn't know I'm Supergirl."

"Then maybe it's time to tell her." Oliver offered.

"Oh no." Kara replied. "Lena hates liars. If she found out I'd been keeping this from her for over a year, she'd lump me in with everyone else who has betrayed her."

Oliver nodded. "You probably right that she'd be mad. But you're also her friend and you know her. She's a logical and smart person and she'd not vindictive. It might take her a few days to wrap her head around everything, but when she does, she'll let you back."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, hope in her voice.

"I do." Oliver replied with conviction. "But you can't wait. If she learns before you tell her, it'll be too late. You have to be willing to trust her."

"Ok… Ok…" Kara said while taking deep breaths. "Then I'm gonna tell her the next time we get a free moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **County Clerk Office**

Evelyn had left the house with Thea shortly after returning home. The ride to the County Clerk office that Evelyn had requested from Thea had been awkwardly quiet. Eventually Evelyn developed the nerve to speak once they had arrived.

"Thank you for doing this Aunt Thea." Evelyn said sincerely.

Thea was a little taken aback by Evelyn calling her Aunt Thea. Evelyn quickly caught Thea's discomfort. "Sorry, Sorry, too forward." Evelyn muttered as she picked up the pace.

"Wait Evelyn." Thea said as she matched her niece's pace. "You just… took me by surprise. That's all."

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings." Evelyn remarked.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Thea said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Evelyn said as she continued facing anywhere but at Thea.

"No I do." Thea said, softly grabbing Evelyn's arm and getting her to stop. "Oliver asked me to give you the benefit of the doubt. But for the past few weeks I've been cold to you and I've made you feel unwanted. But the truth is I've come to see how much Oliver cares for you and I can see the impact you've had on him. Your presence has been good to him."

Evelyn scoffed. "Not after today when I got suspended."

Thea laughed. "Ollie told me about what happened. Trust me, he more proud of you than anything for standing up and protecting each other."

Evelyn couldn't contain her shock. "Then why the hell didn't he say anything?"

"Because he doesn't want you to keep getting into fights." Thea exclaimed. "He wants you to be better than him."

By then both Evelyn and Thea were laughing. Eventually they calm down. "Thank you Thea."

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Thea asked.

"I've been planning on getting something special for dad for a while now." Evelyn explained.

"What's at the county clerk's office that you can't get elsewhere... Oh…" Thea said as she finally figured out what they were after.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lena Luthor's Penthouse**

After the team had caught Reign in Lex's mansion, Reign had been transported to L-Corp's labs in hope that Lena could develop a cure.

Kara had internally tried to talk herself out of telling Lena the whole flight over but Oliver's words kept her focused. Kara trusted Lena and Lena deserved to know the truth about her being Supergirl.

When she made it to the penthouse, Lena buzzed her in and Kara waited anxiously in Lena's living room. After what felt like a century, Lena finally came downstairs to greet her friend.

"Kara you are a sight for sore eyes." Lena said as she moved to give her friend a hug. However she quickly realized something was wrong when Kara's voice didn't possess it's usual enthusiasm.

"You ok Kara?" Lena asked. "Had a long, difficult day I guess."

"Yeah… uh…" Kara tired to speak despite her nervousness.

"Well Alex is upstairs with Ruby whose now fast asleep. Now that we have Reign, it should only be a matter of days before Sam is back and Reign is gone." Lena said feeling much happier now that the rogue Worldkiller had been caught.

"Lena I…" Kara began. "I need to tell you something."

This got Lena's full attention. "Lena, I've been lying to you."

Kara quickly noticed how Lena's expression changed. There was fear on her face and Kara felt exactly the same. But it was too late now.

Kara sighed and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it back to reveal the Supergirl suit underneath. "I'm Supergirl."

Lena was now shocked. "You're… You're Supergirl."

"Lena I…" Kara tried to speak.

"And you've kept this from me for over a year." Lena replied, an accusatory tone in her voice.

"Please Lena…" Kara tried again.

"Wow… This is spectacular. You know at first I just thought you were hiding who you were out of general paranoia. But all this time you've been pretending to be friend for a year while also lying right to my face." Lena shot at Kara.

Kara meanwhile was close to tears. "Lena, I am your friend."

"Oh really 'Supergirl?'" Lena spat. "Are we friends? Do friends use friends to spy on each other?"

Kara looked at Lena in shock. "That's right. James told me you asked him to break into my vault."

"Lena I was scared. You had Kryptonite and…" Kara said as tear slid down her face.

Lena too was crying. "Oh not this again! Kara I don't care why you did it! You used my own boyfriend against me. That's something my mother would do. I can't trust you anymore."

Kara's face was now covered in tears. "Lena…" She whispered.

"Get out." Lena ordered in as normal of a tone as she could manage. "I don't want to ever see you again."

Kara lowered her head in defeat and gave Lena a soft nod as she turned and left the building trying to wipe the tears off her face.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. While Oliver was out of the action for pretty much all of this episode I hope you all don't mind. I just felt like pulling Oliver from the story to take time and develop his relationships and those of the character's he's connected with.**

 **Also I hope you enjoyed my take on how Kara's revelation to Lena went. There were so many ideas in my head but I felt that this was one was the most likely.**

 **One last thing, while Oliver and Kara's romance isn't a huge part of this chapter, it will be a BIG part of the rest of them so please stay tuned, review and enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! After a year my masters is finally complete and I'm now looking for a job but I was able to squeeze some time in to finally get back into writing. Honestly I kinda needed this. After applying for a dozen engineering or business jobs and getting rejected, I needed a chance to come back to writing and make something that made me feel good again.**

 **This chapter is more than just Oliver's interaction in Season 3. The end half was one of my toughest writing assignments ever but I felt like I wrote all the Character just as well as we've seen on screen.**

 **I apologize for such a long delay. I honestly was this close to just giving up but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 15: The Fanatical**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **L-Corp Underground Lab**

"It's a biolistic delivery system. It usually used for overriding genes in crops but Reign's cells are more like plants than animals." Lena remarked.

"Part of how Kryptonians process sunlight." Oliver remarked getting Lena to give him a look of mild shock. "I read up on Kryptonian biology."

The apparatus in Reign's cell administered the drug however the computer responded with a rejected payload.

Lena sighed in frustraction. "Damn it! I just need more time to get this right."

"That's right." Reign snarled. "Give Lena more time. She doesn't have much left. Because, when I'm free, I'm going to rip out her spine…

Lena pressed a button on the console and Reign's cell was covered by a black force field and her voice was silenced. "We don't need to hear that."

Lena then went back to work and the rest of the team took that as the cue to leave her be. Kara, who had hung to the back, left without uttering a single word. She did however give a glance to Lena, a glance Lena intentionally ignored.

"Still angry at her?" Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

Lena scoffed. "Figure that out by yourself?"

Oliver sighed. Lena's attitude reminded him of Evelyn's annoying stubbornness. "And you're angry at me too now."

"You knew who Supergirl was but you didn't think I deserved to know?" Lena asked.

"In my defense, I didn't even know who you were until a few months ago." Oliver replied. "Besides, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Lena meanwhile still looked pretty upset. "You know, I get hiding it at first. You can't just walk around telling people you're Supergirl."

"Then what's the problem?" Oliver asked hoping to get Lena to open up more.

"Kara was quite literally my only friend in National City. I have been open to her from the start but clearly she hasn't." Lena remarked. "Why would she continue to lie to me after all this time?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted. "Maybe you should ask her yourself

"What good would that do?" Lena asked.

"Let me tell you a story. Several years ago, my sister learned that she and I didn't share a father. My father was the man she thought was hers and her real father was former League of Assassin's member and the man who led a terrorist plot to destroy a part of Star City. When she returned home, my friends, Diggle and Felicity told me not to ever tell her I was the Arrow. However, I still told her. To my surprise, she was incredibly understanding and we reconciled." Oliver explained.

"How does this apply to Kara and I?" Lena asked.

"I know Kara had a good reason for keeping the truth from you. But she did tell you herself and that has to count for something. But you still need to know why she hid the truth." Oliver explained.

"And if I don't like her excuse?" Lena asked.

"I doubt that. She's your friend despite everything that's happened." Oliver answered. "And friends like the two of you are a rare find indeed."

Oliver's phone suddenly buzzed. When he looked at it, his face fell. "I've got to go."

 **ARROW/SUPERGIR.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CatCo Building**

Evelyn and Thea had finished their business at the County Clerk's office and they were heading to CatCo to meet up with Oliver for lunch when they heard gunshots. Running into the office, they saw James and Eve standing over a wounded guard.

"What happened?" Thea asked.

"Followers of a Kryptonian Cult came in here and kidnapped a former member. They're heading to the parking garage." James explained.

"Keep an eye on the guard." Thea order as she and Evelyn ran in pursuit of the kidnappers. Once in the abandoned lot, they pulled out their bows and quivers from their bads and put on their masks before continuing the chase.

They followed the screaming voice until the girls saw the kidnapped woman get shoved into a car. Evelyn fired an arrow at the tires just as the car took off. It swerved and headed into an abandoned building.

Evelyn and Thea gave chase eventually cornering the kidnappers. The girls engaged the cultists by firing arrows at point blank range that took down the larger two kidnappers. The two vigilantes then split and engaged the remaining cultists. Evelyn used her small size to slip under a guy's legs using her bow to trip him. Thea meanwhile jumped on another cultist's shoulders using her legs to put him in a chokehold.

However, Olivia, the female cultist took aim at Evelyn's head and fired. Evelyn stumbled back as the round had only grazed her.

But neither side was able to continue once a loud voice screamed through the building. "Freeze!" A group of cops yelled.

The cultists used the pause in combat to make a break for it. Thea grabbed both Evelyn and the kidnapped woman's wrist as she led past the cops, out of the building, and to safety.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DEO HQ**

"Olivia was so innocent when I found her. And now she's a cult leader." Kara exclaimed. "I can't help but fell that this is my fault."

"Hey." Oliver closed the distance between them and put his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently. "This isn't your fault. Olivia was lost long before you saved her and then joined a cult. You saved her."

"But after she saw me vulnerable she became disillusioned and now she's out there doing Rao knows what." Kara sighed taking a seat.

"Kara, you can't be everything to everyone. Olivia thought you were a God and she felt let down. But that's not our fault. You didn't fail her." Oliver replied back to Kara as he took a seat next to her.

"He's right." Evelyn replied as she, Thea and Roy came walking into the DEO. "You did everything you could for her."

Oliver got up from his seat and wrapped Evelyn in a hug. "You ok?" Oliver asked as he started to fuss over her bandage.

"Kara." Lena said with a hint of chilliness in her voice. "Come up here."

Kara silently departed as Oliver continued to fuss over his daughter. "How deep was the wound? Alex used disinfectant when she washed it right? Your ears aren't ringing anymore are they? How's your hearing?"

"Not deep, yes, yes, all good." Evelyn responded to each of Oliver's questions with an eye roll.

Thea meanwhile found the entire situation hilarious. "Oh my God you look just like dad now."

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked.

"After I broke my arm on that horse he fussed over me for days." Thea explained. "Like you're doing with Evelyn."

Evelyn meanwhile had turned her attention to the photo of Olivia on the main screen. "She's our cult leader?" She asked.

"She is." Oliver replied. "After reading her file, she reminded me a bit of you before we came to this Earth."

Evelyn then took a seat by Winn on the table. "You mind if I read up on her file?"

"Knock yourself out." Winn answered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cultist Hideout**

Eventually the team agreed on a plan. They let Tanya, the kidnapped woman be taken by the cult in order to lead them to her base. Oliver, Roy, Thea and Evelyn followed them and were now positioned in the rafters inside the warehouse.

"With this, I will be the fourth." Olivia proclaimed.

Mon-El tried to charge her but she quickly grabbed him by the throat. Team Arrow took this as their cue to jump into action, dropping from the rafters with Kryptonite arrows notched.

Then the fight broke out. All of the archers fired their arrows, weakening the young woman. Then the cult sprang into action. Mon-El, Oliver, Thea and Roy split from the team on crowd support while Kara and Evelyn jumped in to engage Olivia.

"This isn't you Olivia." Evelyn tried to appeal to her. "The girl Supergirl saved was a good person."

"That girl was weak." Olivia replied before taking Supergirl and throwing her against the wall but she quickly recovered.

Roy and Thea, despite not having fought together for a while were a deadly team today. They quickly coordinated their strikes together as they began engaging one group of cultists. Thea would go low strike at their legs and groin area while Roy made sure to use his bow to keep their fists and firearms out of the fight.

Kara blocked an attack Evelyn couldn't dodge and the two girls teamed up to flip Olivia on her back in order to allow Kara to removed the Harun-El. However, the extraction was painful. Kara was on the grown after touching the stone.

Olivia took the chance to try and strike however Evelyn blocked her path. "Wait! You don't have to do this. You don't have to let fear and darkness control you."

"This is all I know now." Olivia shot back.

"I know what that's like. After I lost my parents I felt alone and I became sad and fearful but mostly angry. Angry at people I thought were responsible for what happened to me. But, I learned that I don't have to let my anger and sadness control my life. I can help you find your own place in the world. But you have to let me, let us help you."

Evelyn outstretched her hand and Olivia did as well. Evelyn let Olivia set her hand in hers while Kara quickly removed the Harum-El from Olivia's other hand. By this time the blonde girl was crying.

As Evelyn looked over to Oliver, she could see under the shadow of his mask him smiling.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oliver's House**

"I'm glad to hear things went well today." William said.

"You can thank Evelyn for that." Oliver said with a giant smile across his face. "She was able to convince Olivia to stand down. If she hadn't been there, we would've had a massive fight on our hands.

"Lets hope this is the last we hear of Coville's crazy Kryptonian cult." Roy requested as he took a sip of his wine with his arm wrapped around Thea.

Oliver smiled seeing how happy the two of them were. Thea hadn't stopped smiling since she and Roy had come back from the mission. It had been great to have the two of them together again.

"Team Arrow really kicked ass today." Alex complemented before taking a swig of her glass of wine as well.

"Well there hasn't been many chances for Roy, Speedy and I to all be in the field at the same time. The last time I remember was when the Thanatos Guild came to Star City." Oliver remarked.

"Thanatos Guild?" Kara asked.

"League of Assassin offshoot made by my dad after Ollie kicked his ass and removed him from the position of Ra's, the head of the League." Thea explained.

"Ah." Kara nodded after the explanation. She would definitely ask Oliver more about that later though.

"But still, Evelyn, you did a great job out there." Oliver praised raising his wine glass. "You saved a lot of lives today."

Evelyn meanwhile had blushed deep red from all the praise. "Ok guys I get it." She replied trying to avoid being the center of such gushing praise again.

Once everyone had gotten their praise of Evelyn out of the way, everyone broke to serve themselves dinner. Oliver then spoke. "Thea, we're almost out of wine. Could you go get a bottle from the wine cellar?"

"That's ok I'll get it." Kara said as she turned towards the wine cellar. As she was heading back after getting a bottle, she heard the doorbell ring and she went to open the door.

Standing just outside was Lena and James, arm-in-arm. "Kara." Lena replied with surprise in her voice.

"Lena… uh… I didn't think you were coming." Kara said honestly as she turned to see Oliver observing the three of them with a smile. _"Of course."_ Kara thought.

"Oliver invited me." Lena answered. "I hope that's not a problem." She said without a hint of malice.

"No. No. Not at all. Come on in." Kara bumbled out.

"Uh James why don't you go in and say hi to Oliver and the rest. Kara and I need to talk for a minute." Lena said in a tone that implied that it was not a suggestion.

James quietly broke from the two girls as they moved down the hall and away from the party. Once Lena was sure they were out of sight, she spoke. "Kara I'm sorry."

Kara's mouth hung open. This was the last thing she expected. "Wh… What?"

Lena sighed and took a deep breath. "Kara, when I got mad at you, I accused you of trying to manipulate me and pretending to be my friend. However, the truth is you've been a better friend to me than any friend I've ever had. What I said to you was uncalled for and wrong and I'm sorry."

Kara had managed to recover from her shock. "Lena, I'm sorry too. I know how you feel about people lying to you and I should've been honest with you sooner. I shouldn't have hidden my identity form you for so long. I needed to know if I could trust you. I hope you understand."

"I do actually." Lena admitted. "I get trying to protect yourself and your family. Lying to me was wrong but you did it for the right reasons so I can easily forgive it. I wish you'd trusted me sooner though."

"I did." Kara admitted. "I've trusted you since you stopped your mother from wiping out every alien with that virus."

"Then why didn't you tell me then?" Lena asked.

"Honestly? I was scared. You hated liars and every day that pasted it just became easier to justify hiding the truth from you rather than take a chance and admit it." Kara admitted fully letting her guard down for her friend.

Lena just smiled and nodded. "I can forgive that. Kara, let's just promise from here on out to always be honest with each other."

"In the spirit of honesty, did Oliver set this up?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled knowingly. "He came to me and helped calm me down."

"Well he told me to tell you that I'm Supergirl." Kara said. "From what Barry tells me about him, this seems like his kind of move."

"He is something else." Lena replied as they walked back into the party room.

Kara smiled and watch Oliver smile as he watched his family enjoy themselves in their home. Kara let her thoughts travel to the events of a few weeks ago when she and Oliver had shared a brief kiss. Neither of them had spoken of it since but it had been running through Kara's mind a lot since then. She wondered if Oliver felt the same.

After dinner, Thea and Evelyn convinced the group to get the ice cream out of the freezer and enjoy a nice dessert. While everyone filled up their bowls, William and Evelyn briefly snuck out and returned to the room with a wrapped present in hand.

"Ok everyone, I want to say something." Evelyn said getting everyone's attention.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "When Oliver and I found ech other almost a year ago, I didn't think I'd ever be worthy of redemption. But Oliver convinced me that I could atone for my past and be worthy of being a hero again. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead in an alley at Star City now. And so as a thank you, I got you something… but it's totally up to you if you don't want to…

"Evelyn…" Oliver began.

"Please… Just open it." Evelyn said softly.

Oliver took the present and opened it. Inside was a formal document. Oliver began reading it. By the end, Oliver was crying. 

"Oh my god is he crying?" Alex asked in shock.

The entire room was in shock that some simple piece of paper had reduced the Green Arrow to tears.

Oliver couldn't stop crying. He just passed the paper to Kara. Kara quickly read it and she began crying as well. Kara began to read the paper. "It's a petition for adoption!"

By then the entire room erupted into a combination of tears and clapping as Oliver stood up and engulfed his daughter and son in a deep hug. Evelyn was also crying as well as she embraced her new father. Both of them couldn't stop crying but they didn't care. They were now a family.

A few hours later, everyone had left after giving the new father and daughter their congratulations. However, Kara had stayed behind to help clean up.

"Thank you for your help." Oliver said.

"I figured after everything that happened tonight, you might need a extra hand cleaning things up." Kara replied.

"You didn't have to stay this late." Oliver replied.

"The truth is I kinda wanted to stay." Kara admitted. "Your family is so amazing and I always taken away with how much you care for each even if they aren't blood relatives."

"My family's got a checkered history in that department but I've always tried to be there for them when they need me." Oliver admitted. "Being a parent is hard but it has its rewards, especially tonight."

"I can imagine." Kara replied. "You know, since Alex broke up with Maggie over her being a mom, I often wondered what kind of mother I'd be."

Oliver smiled at her as he walked towards her. "Kara, I think you'd make a great mom."

Kara started to blush closing the distance between them. "You're just being kind."

"I'm serious. People like Evelyn and Ruby admire you. They see you as an inspiration as the kind of people they aspire to be." Oliver answered further closing the distance.

By now, both of them were so close, they could have kissed again if they wanted to and they both desperately did. Kara however took a step back. "I just wonder if there is such a guy out there for me. With Mon-El married to Imra, I don't exactly have many options."

"They're a man out there for you Kara. Someone who deserves you." Oliver answered.

"But what about you?" Kara turned to face him. "Do you deserve me?"

Oliver gave small laugh laced with resignation. "Kara, I… I've messed up too many people's lives whenever I was with them. Sara, Laurel, William's mom, Felicity… If I start another, it'll only end the same away.

Oliver tried to turn away but Kara stopped him. "Oliver, after all the sacrifices you made, you deserve happiness just as much as anyone else does."

"I wish that was true." Oliver replied.

"Why can't it be true?" Kara asked closing the distance between the two once again.

"Because after everything I've been through and everything I've done. If you knew, you'd see me differently." Oliver fully admitted.

Kara surprised Oliver by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oliver, I know exactly who you are. You're the man who'll travel to a different Earth to protect a scared teenage girl. You're the man who will join the fight against Nazi invaders from another earth to protect a home that isn't even yours. You're the man everyone turns to when its darkest because we trust you to be our light in the dark." Kara replied.

Oliver was shocked by her words. Kara didn't even know her as well as Barry but here she was, coming to his defense and saying how highly she thought of him.

Oliver allowed his arms to wrap themselves around Kara's waist. "I just don't want to hurt you. You're special and very important to me."

"You can't hurt me. I'm bulletproof." Kara joked causing Oliver to laugh.

"You ok if we take things slow at first? There's still a great deal about each other that neither of us know." Oliver requested.

"I agree. We'll take it slow. Just know this, I'm not going anywhere Oliver, I'll always be by your side." Kara replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Oliver smiled as he brought Kara's face close to his and the new couple embraced in a quick but passionate kiss.

 **ARROW/SUPERGIRL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
